Lo indispensable
by Persefonne
Summary: Si lanzas un boomerang, éste puede regresar con mas intensidad a ti. Eso comprobó Draco Malfoy al jugarle una broma a las chicas Gryffindor siendo Hermione Granger la mas afectada perdiendo la vista y la audición. Ahora él debe pagar su fechoría siendo el enfermero personal ¿Qué sucederá ante tanto tiempo que deben compartir?
1. Capítulo 1 A señas

**Hola amigas (os) aquí les traigo una nueva historia que se me ha ocurrido gracias a u** **n** **resbaló** **n** **que he tenido e la ducha..jaja, fue algo gracioso de pe** **nsar. Bueno, espero sea una historia corta, porque esto de escribir a mi me toma mucho, mucho, quizá por loca que soy de perfeccionista además de mi mo** n **tó** n **de actividades. Espero que les guste.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Lo indispensable.**

 **1\. A señas**

Un estallido resonó por todo el castillo, seguido de gritos despavoridos, tropezadas y portazos. Filch y su gata corrieron a toda velocidad a las mazmorras y con el poco aire que le quedó al hombre lo único que pudo soltar frente a un exasperado profesor Severus Snape fue: baño, chicas, Gryffindor. Al ver el desastre, se le pusieron los nervios de punta al mismísimo profesor cuando las alumnas salieron desesperadas por todos los pasillos del castillo, enrolladas en toallas y a medio baño. Fue tan estúpido, pero a la vez gracioso verlas como gallinas cacareantes por todos lados, alzado los pies y dando tumbos con tanta rapidez. Todo el colegio se enteró, y medio alumnado lo vio. Las risas y exclamaciones burlescas aparecieron pronto y se expidieron durante casi un mes. Inclusive quienes no debían reírse, los Gryffindor, se sorprendieron a sí mismos haciéndolo. Y por si fuera poco Draco Malfoy se delató por echarse a reír con tanto eufemismo y alboroto que casi se contuvo el meado por acto reflejo. Todo esto llegó a los oídos del Director Dumbledore pero él no hizo más que reírse y acariciarse las barbas pensando en sus años de estudiante, divagando una que otra cosa de entonces y terminó por despedir a todos de su despacho con la mano. Por lo que el profesor Snape se vio obligado a tomar decisiones. Y qué decir de la profesora McGonagall que salió del recinto tan indignada que no pudo siquiera articular palabra más que lanzarle una mirada furtiva al profesor Snape. El profesor salió de ahí a paso urgido arrastrando por la solapa a Malfoy, llevándole hasta su despacho.

-Los daños que has causado al edificio han sido poco a comparación con el alumnado. Algunas jovencitas tuvieron que ir a la enfermería-asestó un golpe con el profeta-Por tus niñerías y estupideces pago yo el costo-volvió a sonar el profeta e la cabellera rubia- Ahora te harás cargo de las rondas nocturnas e irás a la enfermería a ver cómo le ayudas a la alumna que resultó más afectada-

Draco chasqueó la legua y se soltó del agarre. Snape le miró amenazadoramente.

-Mañana tendré un revuelo de lechuzas en mi despacho por tú culpa, todos esos padres furiosos habrán de hacer la queja. Espero que acates el castigo Malfoy, porque si no me las arreglaré a no incluirte en el quidditch-

-Solo fue una broma-murmuró-¿Además que pudo pasar tan grave? –dijo con enfado-

-Nada mas, y nada menos has dejado ciega y sorda temporalmente a una chica. ¿Para qué te lo explico yo? ¡Ándate a la enfermería y ve cómo solucionas el problemita! ¡Y espero que te sirva de lección!-le dijo Snape casi a grito cuando Draco hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí-

Draco trastabilló a la subida de las escaleras en la mazmorra. Iba tan furioso que desvió la vista detrás de su espalda por lanzarle maldiciones y refunfuños a Severus Snape en lugar de fijarse por dónde ponía los pies. El profesor le había otorgado el "honorable" trabajo de las rondas nocturnas además de "ir a la enfermería" por empecinarse a echarles ratas gorjeantes y explosivas al baño de las chicas Gryffindor mientras estas se aseaban. Draco se acomodó la capa, las orillas de sus mangas y el pelo. Después de tirones de la ropa, azotes en la cabeza con el profeta y gritos desproporcionales de Snape por sus "bromitas de mal gusto"-como le había dicho el profesor-se había descuadrado su talle de macho alfa seductor. Cuando se sintió bien, caminó con su andar cómodo de siempre y su sonrisa cretina. Pensando en que todo le cuadró según lo tuvo pensado. Y la broma no fue nada más que un sutil intento de venganza por las burlas que le habían hecho a Slytherin por perder esa semana en quidditch. Esos estúpidos cabezotas de Gryffindor le colmaron la paciencia y el ardor de sus cometarios le traspasó más que de costumbre, sobre todo porque esa "sangre sucia" se atrevió abiertamente a llamarlo hurón cobarde y mal oliente. Ya verían su suerte.

Cuando estuvo en la puerta de enfermería, dudó un segundo en seguir las ordenes del profesor Snape. Pero se lo pensó mejor, ya lo tenía demasiado cabreado como para darle una razón más a aumentar los castigos. Suspiró con pesadez y abrió. La señora Pomfrey andaba de aquí allá con gasas, y una cubetilla.

-Ah, es usted-Dijo deteniéndose a ver a Draco bajo el umbral-Bueno, bueno apresúrese que aquí me hacen falta manos de ayuda-hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entrase-

De mala gana, Draco entró con un gesto de asco y las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Nada le parecía más repugnante que estar dentro de una enfermería u hospital. O es que quizá le daban terror por los recuerdos que tenía cuando hacía visita a su abuelo Abraxas en sus últimos días.

-Venga acá muchacho-dijo con presurosa amabilidad la señora, tomándole por el hombro y empujando-La mayoría de las chicas solo tuvieron raspones y las he mandado a sus camas, para su suerte querido, sin embargo hay una que se llevó la parte horrenda-la señora Pomfrey lo colocó frente a ella-

Y ahí estaba, con los cabellos marrones arremolinados más de lo normal, una venda pulcra y blanca cubriéndole los ojos y los oídos. Sumergida en una bata blanca que sólo dejaba ver a partir de sus rodillas.

-No he podido hacer mucho hasta ahora. Esto tomará más de lo previsto. Le servirá su ayuda y compañía. Verá, yo tengo que marcharme mañana por encargo del profesor Dumbledore y demoraré unos cuantos días-dijo la mujer con preocupación-¿podrá con esto hijo?-

Ciertamente, Draco se quedó mudo. No se lo podía creer. Debía hacerle de niñero y además atenderle como si fuese un enfermero profesional. Esto no le gustó para nada, hizo ademan de dar un paso atrás pero se encontró con el bajito y regordete cuerpo de la señora Pomfrey quien al ver las intenciones le dio un empujón hacia el frente.

-La reconoces, ¿cierto? –

Draco no contestó a pesar de que sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

-Es Hermione Granger, la pobrecilla se llevó la peor parte por tratar de lanzar un hechizo contra las ratas, este rebotó en un vitral y le ha dado justo en la frente-veía a la chica con son maternal-

Y sí, justamente podía verse una leve cicatriz en forma de círculo en la sien derecha de Hermione. Draco tragó saliva, no es que sintiese lástima por esa "sangre sucia" pero tampoco era tan grande su desprecio como para un intento de asesinato. Draco miraba con expectación a la chica, por un rato pensó en echarse a reír pero el sentimiento se apagó totalmente cuando le vio extender un brazo como si deseara el contacto de alguien. El muchacho sacó su mano del bolsillo y se la tendió vacilante. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Ni el mismo lo comprendió. Debía estarse regodeando por cumplir su cometido tan satisfactoriamente, pero lo que veía delante ya no le pareció de adulación. Hermione estaba mareada y aún escuchaba un chirrido grave en sus oídos. Cuando sintió una mano suave, delgada pero obviamente masculina se levantó dificultosamente-por el mareo- y abrazó sin pensarlo al dueño. No estaba segura de saber quién era, pero se imaginó a Harry o Ron ¿Quién mas podría estar ahí además de la Señora Pomfrey? Sus amigos, claro está. Draco se ofuscó. Aquel abrazo desesperado lo dejó sin palabras, gesticulaciones o reproches. Se quedó estacado en el suelo con los brazos alzados a los costados sin saber qué hacer. La señora Pomfrey soltó una risilla chillona y se marchó a su oficina advirtiendo su pronta partida. Hermione se removió inquieta en el pecho de Draco y éste inconscientemente correspondió al abrazo. Era un tanto incómodo, bastante para ser exacto, además qué hacia el abrazando a la "sangre sucia" y dando un estupendo espectáculo en la enfermería. Por suerte solo estaba la señora Pomfrey en su oficina, sino el objeto de burlas ahora sería él. Si Slytherin se enterase…¡NO!

-He, Granger apártate..será mejor..será mejor que te sientes-siseó confuso en el oído -

Aquel calor de su aliento le hizo estragos a Hermione. Sintió que la piel se le rizaba y el corazón se estrepitó como caballo desbocado. ¿Qué estaba ocurriéndole? Eso no estaba bien, ¿sería un síntoma más de su estado? cuando dejó el sentimentalismo de lado y la exasperación por su condición, analizó la situación. Aquel no se parecía para nada al cuerpo de Harry mucho menos al de Ron. Era evidente su complexión delgada, Harry era menudo sí pero no de hombro ancho, no tan ancho, además de ser bajo y éste era muy alto. Ron era alto, sí, pero en el último año ganó musculatura, casi gruesa como la de Viktor Krum. Ese cuerpo no tenía tanta anchura. Aspiró la fragancia y le inundó la nariz, y aunque era demasiado resultaba agradable por el anís. Aquel individuo no era Harry, ni era Ron. Se separó asustada y con torpeza, confundida y aún aturdida, pues cualquier movimiento le provocaba un mareo insoportable. Draco le guió a las orillas de la cama y ella se sentó. Luego de un instante en silencio, Draco soltó un resoplido de exasperación y puso los ojos en blanco. Eso no le gustaba para nada. De pronto, Hermione movía las manos, haciendo señales y movimientos que él no comprendió, e hizo un gesto disgustado.

-Es lenguaje a señas-dijo la señora Pomfrey a la lejanía, quién estaba viendo divertida toda la escena-..a pesar de que puede hablar, no le es posible saber que decimos nosotros-

Claro, se dijo Draco. Era estúpido pensar que si perdió la vista y la audición no podría hablar: Lloriquear y quejarse. ¡Maldita sea!

-No lo conozco-respondió-

-Pues tendrás que aprenderlo para poder ayudarle-se acercó a los jóvenes- puedes comunicarte con ella si haces las letras sobre su palma…así-le dijo y tomó la mano de Hermione y la señora Pomfrey hizo movimientos con su mano en la de ella-

Hermione asintió.

-¿Qué le ha dicho?-

-Que debo marcharme, pero que estará en buenas manos. He dejado a un buen enfermero a su cargo-sonrió la mujer-¿quiere que le diga de quién se trata?-

Draco negó con la cabeza enérgicamente. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Que la "sangre sucia" berreara e hiciera desmanes al saber de su presencia. Prefería no tener otro numerito de esos.

-De acuerdo, entonces Sr. Malfoy..la señorita Granger es toda suya-

\- ¡Pero son las 9 de la noche!, debo hacer mis rondas y además…-

-¡Debió pensárselo mejor al hacer sus ridículas bromitas!-dijo la señora totalmente enfurecida- ya verá usted cómo se las arregla para atender sus asuntos…¡Por lo pronto creo bastante justo que se haga cargo de los daños!..ahora ponga atención. Debe ayudarle a asearse-los colores se le subieron a Draco- también a cambiar el vendaje una vez al día-él tragó saliva-y buscar la manera de comunicarse con ella, después de todo usted es el culpable de su condición. Todo lo que pudiere necesitar está ahí-señaló un neceser frente a la cama de Hermione-

-¿Pero haré ese trabajo YO solo?- refunfuñó-

-No del todo, hasta ha corrido con suerte. La señorita Weasley se ha ofrecido a ayudar, así que se podrá de acuerdo con ella para..-

-Me niego rotundamente a tratar con semejantes..-

-¡Señor Malfoy! Más le vale cumplir, porque si no le reportaré con el profesor Snape. Él fue muy claro con sus especificaciones….Además-ablandó el gesto y bajó el tono- no dudo que lo hará bien-le sonrió con condescendencia, hubo hecho eso y salió por la puerta principal-

Draco se sentó al lado de Hermione y echó la cabeza atrás, exasperado. Luego le miró. Ella estaba serena, con el rostro al frente, luego ladeaba la cabeza como si tratase de escuchar algo. Observó cómo su mano viajó por las sábanas blancas hasta encontrar la suya y él la retiró tal si el contacto le quemara. No quería mas desplayes afectivos. Vomitaría. De pronto sintió tanta cólera con el mundo entero. Con Zabbini por la idea de las ratas y no haberse ganado escarmiento, con su padre por ser tan benevolente y darle el dinero para comprarlas sin preguntar siquiera para que lo necesitaba, con los Gryffindor por molestarle, si no hubiese sido por ellos…otra historia sería. Todos llevaban la culpa menos él según sus cavilaciones.

Draco dio un respingo al sentir a Hermione recostándose sobre su hombro derecho. ¿Qué hacía esta tonta? ¿Cómo se mostraba con absoluta confianza sin saber quién era el que estaba con ella? Lo que él no sabía es que Hermione imaginaba que si no se trata de Ron o Harry, al menos era alguno de los chicos de Gryffindor con quien estaba familiarizada hasta el punto de hermandad. Ella de momento pensó que podría tratarse de alguno de los Gemelos Weasley puesto que la complexión se asemejaba. Así se obligó a pensar a pesar de que algo le decía que sus conjeturas eran erradas.

Hermione estaba nerviosa y ni siquiera sabía el porqué, o quizá sí. Le embragó el miedo de no volver a tener audición y vista completa. El que por tratar de hacer un hechizo y haber resbalado en los baños le hubiera salido tan mal le daba vergüenza. Ella que se jactaba de perfección en los hechizos. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Luego pensó en sus amigos, ¿habrían venido a verla cuando aún estaba inconsciente? Seguro que sí. Después pensó en su acompáñate, seguro llevaba horas a su lado puesto que el accidente fue alrededor de las 7 pm y no le pareció justo retenerlo más.

-Puedes irte-murmuró-ya me siento mejor, al menos el mareo ha pasado-

¿Le había leído el pensamiento? Estaba deseando marcharse desde que entro ahí y más ahora que ya pasaba de las 10 pm y los ojos le picaban por el cansancio. Draco se levantó, ella le retuvo. Sostenía con la punta de los dedos la capa.

-¿Vendrás mañana temprano? ¿cierto?-

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomarle la mano y darle un apretón.

-Dos para un sí, uno para el no-sonrió ella con melancolía-

No quería entristecer mas ni echarse a llorar pero el percibirse tan vulnerable le hacía mella. Y luego el tener que quedarse sola. Él le miró con irritación ¿Qué? ¿iba a lloriquearle? A ¡no! ¡eso si que no!, el no era ningún confidente ni mucho menos consolador de chicas y menos de ella... Y Hermione rompió en llanto.

-Ahora sí que la he cagado-dijo ofuscado-

Ella le abrazó por la cintura y sollozaba. Draco dudó, y con cierta reticencia colocó su mano en la cabeza de ella. ¿Cómo diablos daría consuelo si no sabía cómo hacerlo? Le dio unas cuantas palmaditas, como quien comprueba con la mano si el mango de la sartén está caliente. Vaya cosa, ahora SI que la había hecho.

-¿Volverás?-dijo apagando el sollozo-

Él le apretó la mano dos veces.


	2. Capítulo 2 Adivinación

**Hola, aquí les traigo otro cap. Espero que les guste. Disculpen si hay errores de redacción y ortografía, no me molesta si me hacen observaciones al respecto, todo lo contrario. Así es como se mejora. Trato de ser lo mejor pero no falta alguna cosa que se me pase.. También disculpen si en algunas frases faltan letras pero mi lap esta muuuy mal, desde el teclado hasta el disco duro (se está muriendo) así que pido su comprensión. No me gustan los sonfics, al menos aun no me hallo uno que me llegue al corazón. Pero para quienes disfrutan leer y escuchar música, recomiendo para este fic: the heavy ("how you like me now" o "** **Short change hero"** **), time to waste (Alkaline trio), London calling (The Clash)..y kodaline (all i want) ..ésta última para la parte más melosa que encuentren en el fic..**

 **Disfruten y espero sus comentarios.**

 **Saludos!**

 **2\. Adivinación**

-¡Cállate!-lanzó un cojín con todas sus fuerzas-

Blase Zabini estaba casi morado y haciendo ruidos guturales con la garganta de tanto reír, apenas podía tomar aire para volver a carcajearse sonoramente. No reaccionó a tiempo y el cojín le dio en el rostro; ni se inmutó. Siguió riendo. Todos los presentes en la sala común de Slytherin lo miraban extrañados al no saber qué le ocurría. Frente a él, un colérico Draco Malfoy le asediaba desde arriba con los ojos grises llenos de indignación. Y a los costados de Zabini, sentados como dos gárgolas robustas estaban Crabbe y Goyle tan colorados, de mejillas infladas- por estarse aguantando las risas-soltando un resoplido de vez en cuando. Luego hacían merma de cualesquier intento de burla. Reírse de Draco no era buen aliciente si deseaban seguir respirando en este mundo. Pansy Parkinson les observaba con recelo, cruzada de brazos y evidentemente molesta; mancillaba el suelo de madera con el pie izquierdo como un pájaro carpintero.

-Es..es..es que no me lo puedo creer, jajajajaja-apenas pudo articular Zabini-¿tienes que cuidar a Hermione Granger?..¡A Granger? jajaja-

-¡Cállate imbécil!-volvió a decir por lo bajo y miró en redondo para comprobar que solo ellos estaban claros en la conversación- ¡Todo esto ha sido culpa tuya!-farfulló-y más te vale que nadie más se entere-

-¿Y entonces a que has venido a contárnoslo?-asestó Pansy como quién realiza una pregunta inteligente-

-No he venido a contarles por gusto, hubiera preferido quedármelo y aguantar esto yo solo-le miró con la misma cólera que veía a Zabini- pero dado que todos ustedes fueron mis cómplices y no han ganado castigo, creo bastante justo que me ayuden a soportarlo-se llevó las manos en los bolsillos andando de un lado a otro como León enjaulado-

-La idea fue de Zabini-dijo Pansy antes de desparramarse con enfado en el sillón frente a Draco- él es quien..-

-La idea fue de él, yo compré las malditas ratas. Crabbe y Goyle llevaron las cajas hasta los baños…y tú querida mía, entraste ahí y las echase tan gustosa por las rendijas de ventilación. Todos somos culpables- el rostro de Draco quedó a unos palmos de la nariz de Pansy-

La muchacha se remolinó nerviosa en su asiento, sintiendo un vapor exudarle por el cuerpo. Tanta cercanía de Draco le ponía inquieta pero éste siguió lanzando una perorata del porque debían ayudarle, de cuánto estaba enojado porque ellos no salieron a su defensa, de cómo es que se la había pasado de mal. Las amenazas del Profesor Snape, la conversación con la señora Pomfrey, toda la dramaturgia en la enfermería..y bla bla bla. Pansy dejó de prestarle atención, alucinando con momentos románticos entre ella y él. Asentía automáticamente. Crabble y Goyle por primera vez prestaron atención y afirmaban intensamente – tal "bobble head"- a cualesquier comentario de su líder. Muy de vez en cuando, cómo por obra y gracia de Merlín, un rayo de sentido común les traspasaba el cerebro que regularmente cargaban lleno de basura mental. Y Zabini había parado de reír, se secó las lágrimas con el borde de su capa y adquirió un semblante analítico. Pero en realidad, estaba adulándose internamente por lograr su cometido. El embrollo de las ratas no había sido nada más que una faramalla para revertirle a Draco sus malas pasadas, la del último mes había sido la que colmaba los colmos de los colmos. Zabini le había dado a conocer sus sentimientos por Pansy. Draco, aparte de burlarse y llamarle "un absurdo bobalicón enamorado" le dijo que ni en un millón de siglos alguna de las que habían sido parte de sus conquistas pasaría a ser de él ¡Vaya idiota! Se suponía su amigo. Entonces para él, Draco se lo tenía todo bien merecido.

-..Y entonces ahí es que encajas tú..-dijo Draco respirado entre cortado, intuyendo que todos le escuchaban atentamente-

-¿Yo?-Zabini le miró desconcertado-

-Sí, ¡tú!..¿Tienes un amigo o algún pariente con esas anormalidades? ¿No?-dijo Draco haciendo muecas de asco-

-¿Qué anormalidades?-cuestionó Zabini a la defensiva-¿de qué hablas?-

-Lo que acabo de decirte tontorrón…de Granger...lenguaje a señas.. ¡Lo de sorda y ciega! –exclamó exasperado-

-Ah, sí..sí -mintió, no reparó en ningún comentario de Draco durante los últimos treinta minutos-¿ Y que tengo yo que ver en eso?-

-Me habías contado de un pariente con esos…ya sabes... Problemas… Y que tenían que comunicarse con él a señas-buscó condescendencia-

-Mi abuelo, sí-dijo lentamente analizando las palabras-pero yo no sé nada de eso, él tenía enfermera personal las 24 horas, ella era la que traducía-se levantó del sillón acomodándose las ropas-en todo caso Draco, si supiera cómo ayudarte, no lo haría-le miró desafiante-..de hecho, es lo último que voy a hacer. En esta mierda te quedas tú solo-

Draco levantó el puño pero volvió a mirar a derredor y bajó la mano, pensó que un impulso como ese le resultaría contraproducente. ¡No más castigos por favor! Le dijo lo que le quedaba de conciencia. Zabini no se movió de su lugar y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Te lo tienes bien ganado por cabrón-le dijo con autosuficiencia-deberías aprender a tener satisfechos a tus amigos, porque estos pueden volverse tus peores enemigos. Acéptalo ya Draco, aquí todos te respetan por el apellido pero no por tu verdadera valía-le miró intensamente-Pansy tampoco habrá de ayudarte-dijo en son autoritario y miró a la chica-

Draco volvió la vista enfurecido a Pansy. La chica se encogió en hombros y salió de sus ensoñaciones. Era verdad que guardaba fuertes y grandes sentimientos por Draco pero las últimas humillaciones que le había hecho, como restregarle en la cara su "conquista de la semana" y haberla usado de "amiguita con derechos reservados" le hacía un hueco en el estómago y el corazón. Además, Zabini le encontró en su momento vulnerable, y aprovechando eso le sonsacó unos cuantos besos. Blaise le hizo la rotunda amenaza de que si no contradecía a Draco, haría de su conocimiento que estuvieron juntos. La chica no sabía que le daba más terror. El que Draco Malfoy se sintiese traicionado por estar con otro aun siendo su "pareja en turno" o el que se negase a ayudarlo en algo que de verdad necesitaba de ella. Las dos cosas le harían perderle, eso era seguro pensó Pansy. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Pansy-le llamó Draco-¿Acaso obedecerás a este imbécil?-

No respondió. No le miró. Zabini intentó tomar por el brazo a la chica para ayudarle pero Pansy salió despavorida a las habitaciones de las chicas. Zabini lanzó una última mirada por encima del hombro a Draco y se marchó a las habitaciones de los chicos. Crabble y Goyle esperaban expectantes las órdenes de Draco. Una vez les explicó lo de las rondas nocturnas y cómo harían para turnarse sin que el profesor Snape se enterase, les pidió que se marcharan.

Draco estaba furioso, más que furioso. Jamás imaginó que quién decía jurarle amor devoto lo dejase de lado por un idiota como Zabini, pues si bien ambos ignoraban que él mismo los había descubierto besándose en una ocasión. No es que Pansy le importara, de hecho todo lo contrario; buscó la manera de zafársela de encima pero ¿Quién se creía ella para dejarlo? Había herido su ego de macho conquistador y por ello buscó a Astoria Greengrass esa semana. No porque le gustase, ni para tener algo con ella. Simplemente le pidió compañía una tarde y se regodeó por todo el castillo para molestar a Pansy. La venganza era un incentivo jugoso y traicionero para todo Slytherin. Es por eso quizá, que entre ellos, muy rara vez podía darse una amistad sincera o un compañerismo autentico. Draco se paseaba en círculos por la salita de estar en la sala común, lanzado palabrotas y maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Casi se le salió el corazón por la garganta cuando Theodore Nott, quién descansaba la espalda tras el sillón más largo y ancho de la dichosa sala, se levantó de dónde leía. Por azares del destino y sin desearlo Theodore había escuchado toda la conversación entre sus compañeros. Draco le miró sorprendido, abrió la boca un par de veces para vociferar alguna amenaza o apelativo que evitara se fuera con el chisme. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar Theodore rodeó el sillón con sumo pasmo y le quedó de frente. Se paró de manera cansina con una mano en el bolsillo.

-Yo puedo hacerlo-le dijo Theodore con seriedad-

Draco arrugó el entrecejo.

-Lo del lenguaje..puedo enseñarte-repitió en el mismo tono-

Draco gesticuló un _"¡ah!"_ Después le miró con cierta desconfianza, si algo no era natural en sus compañeros, es el hecho de que se ofrecieran a prestar ayuda sin pedir algo a cambio.

-¿Y cómo por qué harías algo así?-cuestionó analizándole los gestos-

Theodore se encogió en hombros.

-Tú necesitas ayuda, nadie más quiere dártela. Yo necesito, según mi padre..hacer amigos..unas cosas por otras-le dijo despreocupado sentándose en el sillón orejero que dejó Pansy-

Draco alzó una ceja, sacó las manos de los bolsillos. Se sentó también. Su padre siempre le dijo _"piensa mal y acertaras";_ le resultaba incomoda aquella proposición, más bien le parecía de maricas. Al menos todo Slytherin calificaba a Theodore Nott como un desviado de closet.

-No es lo que estas pensando-abrió su libro y posó los ojos en el-..no eres exactamente mi tipo..- dijo malicioso y por encima de la pasta dura sonrió aquilatando la tensión de Draco-..no lo mal interpretes Malfoy-

-Todo el mundo dice..-

-Sé lo que todo el mundo dice de mí-se le endurecieron los gestos-pero no es verdad, no me gusta el contacto con la gente de aquí. Eso es todo-

Draco le cuestionó con la mirada.

-Vamos Malfoy, ¿te creí más inteligente?..Tú quieres aprender lenguaje a señas, yo puedo enseñarte. Mi padre quiere que tenga amigos, tú finges serlo. Nada más-entrecruzó las piernas y las manos cómo hombre de negocios multimillonarios-

Draco generó dos rendijas grisáceas en su rostro, apretujó los labios incrédulo aún y relajó el cuerpo. Lo que realmente no sabía, es que Theodore apreciaba demás a Hermione Granger. La consideraba su igual. Pero, por el contrario de ella, no le gustaba destacar. Se mantenía al margen y perfil bajo. Más que nada por no llamar la atención de su padre, pues si éste se enterase de tales dotes lo reclutaría a ciertas actividades desagradables que el Sr. Nott realizaba en honor del que no puede ser nombrado. Theodore Nott teniendo el mismo coeficiente intelectual que Hermione Granger pudo entenderse con ella más de lo usual. Lo descubrió una tarde en la biblioteca, que por errores garrafales de sus gafas de lectura, alcanzó el tomo de "adivinación y sus 23 consejos inútiles". Objeto en la mira de Hermione Granger, que fue a tomarlo con disgusto –esas bobadas de la profesora _Trelawney-_ topándoselo a él. Después de una breve discusión, y algunas miradas de descontento, nació una _relació_ _n_ extraña entre ellos. Consistía en compartir la lectura los jueves y algunas tardes de té los viernes para discutirlas. Algo semejante a la amistad, ¡nada más! se decía a sí mismo Theodore a pesar de que los palpitares de sus venas oscilaban más que eso. Era raro encontrarse pensando en ello. Lo que no era raro es haberse hallado una amistad sincera con un miembro de Gryffindor. Ese jueves faltó a sus lecturas. El accidente del baño, claro.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué decides?-dijo con serenidad-

-Me parece bien-respondió Draco aun valorando la situación-

Draco pensó que al fin y al cabo ¿Qué podía perder? Necesitaba hacer algo al respecto del dichoso lenguaje y no es que le resultara fantástico relacionarse con Theodore Nott pero ya casi era la hora de visita en la enfermería y muy urgente encontrar una manera de comunicarse con esa "boba sangre sucia". Draco no se fiaba del todo de ese Nott, _porque si el rio sue_ _na_ …. _agua lleva_.

-¿Me estás entendiendo?-le dijo disgustado al ver el ensimismado rostro de Malfoy-

-Sí, ya comprendí-mintió Draco-

-¡No has puesto atención!-le acusó-

-Por supuesto que sí-volvió a mentir alzado la voz-

Theodore volvió a explicarle las letras básicas, cómo conformarlas y la fonología de las lenguas de señas. Le dijo que el conjunto de unidades simbólicas o fonemas de la mayoría de lenguas de señas puede analizarse en términos de siete parámetros básicos: 1. La configuración, que es la forma que debemos darle a la mano para realizar un signo; 2. La orientación de la mano, es decir, si la palma debe ir hacia arriba, hacia abajo. 3. El lugar de articulación, que es el sitio del cuerpo donde se realiza el signo: boca, frente, pecho, hombro. 4. El Movimiento, que dicta, válgame la redundancia, el movimiento de las manos al realizar un signo: giratorio, recto, vaivén, quebrado. 5. Punto de contacto, que se da a partir de la mano dominante (derecha si eres diestro, izquierda si eres zurdo) que toca otra parte del cuerpo: yemas de los dedos, palma de la mano, dorso de los dedos. 6. El Plano, que es donde se realiza el signo, según la distancia que lo separa del cuerpo, siendo el Plano 1 en contacto con el cuerpo, y el Plano 4 el lugar más alejado (los brazos estirados hacia delante). Y por último, el 7, que es el componente no manual. Es decir, la información que se transmite a través del cuerpo: Expresión facial, componentes hablados y componentes orales, movimientos del tronco y hombros.

Draco hacía gestos, alzaba las cejas y carraspeaba la garganta. Cada uno individualizado, tal boceto caricaturesco a medio acabar. El despliegue de un desesperado que pretende absolver a prisa lo que se debe analizar a detenimiento. El quería aprender, si quería. Cuando se proponía concentrarse, realmente lo llevaba a cabo. Una de esas estúpidas obsesiones del típico perfeccionista, que se adquieren con los años. Con la soledad. Pero esto era demasiada verborrea. Al dilucidar sus expresiones -que dejaban en claro lo aturdidor de la información- Theodore suspiró haciendo una pausa larga. Hizo bolita la hoja dónde había dibujos de algunas letras y manos maltrechas. Lo catapultó a la frente de Draco, quién le miró con enfado, levantó el papelillo y se lo arrojó de la misma forma. Al principio ambos irritados, hicieron volar varios. Malfoy por exasperación, Theodore por el desespero de tener un alumno distraído y prepotente. Después se dio el vaivén de las hojas con dibujos, semejante a los críos divertidos de preescolar. La tensión se rezagó y ambos reían. Draco paró, y tomó una bolita de papel observándola como si fuera una bola de cristal que haría una verdadera revelación. Curvó la boca con disgusto al mismo tiempo que la mandíbula se remarcó.

-Mira Malfoy, necesitas compromiso para..-

-Compromiso y una mierda..esto es complicado-se levantó. De nuevo se le endurecieron los gestos-

-Te he visto aprender otras cosas más complejas-le dijo ataviado-esto no es nada a comparación con el parsel-

-¿Y tú como sabes que he aprendido parsel?-le miró molesto-

-Te he escuchado en los baños de prefectos-

-¡Así que me espías! ¡Marica de mierda!- le dio una patada a los papelillos y salió de ahí enfurecido no sin antes hacerle muecas de repulsión-

-Idiota arrogante-susurró Theodore siguiendo a Malfoy con la vista hasta que salió de la sala común-

Y sin saberlo ambos, desde esa mañana se sembraría la semilla de la amistad. Cosa extraña en un Slytherin. _En el nido de las serpientes, es muy difícil que entre ellas, no lleguen a morderse._

* * *

Harry Potter, Ron y Ginny Weasley se encontraban en el comedor discutiendo el accidente del día anterior y saca **n** do sus propias conclusiones de los responsables; era demasiado sospechoso que sólo Draco Malfoy hubiese sido el causal. No dudaban de sus capacidades para esa u otras atrocidades pero, allí había el sello de una chica. Ninguno de esos brutos barbajanes de Slytherin -como les llamó la profesora McGo **n** agall- se hubiese atrevido traspasar la puerta de los baños así como así. Si de algo estaban seguros es que la valentía no estaba entre sus cualidades. Y que mas cobardía se les podría cernir en el cuerpo, que el hecho de enfrentar a 25 chicas a medio vestir en los baños. Ron escupió la comida como acto reflejo a ese cometario de Ginny y se le vio colorearse cómo las mismas banderas que hondeaban sobre sus cabezas. Las de Gryffindor.

-¿Vamos Ginny?, ¿en serio lo crees?-le dijo Harry con incredulidad mientras daba palmaditas a Ron en la espalda-

-..Ya lo creo..-aseguró entre susurros, arrimando el rostro al centro de la mesa-esto no ha sido solo obra de Malfoy-

-¿Y quéjj.. pagjará con Herjggmione?-dijo Ron dado a tragantadas-

Ginny rodó los ojos. Explicó lo sucedido en la enfermería y cómo la autoritaria orden de Severus Snape acabó con cualesquier posibilidad de que ellos se hicieren cargo de Hermione. El profesor aseguró que sería una muy buena lección para Draco el tener que hacerse cargo de las consecuencias de sus actos. Una desconfiada profesora Macgonagall lanzó varios comentarios contradiciéndole. _"un árbol que crece torcido jamás sus ramas endereza"_ le había oído recitar pero justo en ese momento apareció el Director Dumbledore con sus aires de benevolencia y excentricidad; saludado a las alumnas con cierto deje de preocupación y verificando el orden de las cosas. Al llegar dónde Hermione, los mismos argumentos salieron atropellados de los labios del profesor Snape, y el Director asintió dándole gusto, ignorando a la profesora y además añadiendo frases sin sentido cómo: _"dejemos que el tiempo nos muestre la natura de la realidad, los desenfrenos de esta y el destino. El odio_ _no cesa con el odio, el odio cesa con el amor. Esa, amigos míos, es una ley muy antigua_ _"; y_ acarició al mismo tiempo la cabeza desaliñada de Hermione-aún inconsciente-, como un padre que arrulla a la cría. _Espero no te arrepientas de esto Albus_ dijo Ginny haber escuchado de la profesora Macgonagall en el marco de la puerta, escoltada por el mismo Director. _Todo estará bien_ le murmuró el Profesor Dumbledore al salir junto a ella. Al irse todos, Ginny rogó a la señora Pomfrey que le permitiese ayudar a su compañera, pese a las órdenes del profesor Snape y haciendo hincapié en que ella era una chica y que Hermione necesitaría ayuda para ciertas cosas de "chicas". La señora, harta de tanta súplica. Accedió.

-Y después nos marchamos de ahí. La señora Pomfrey nos dio ungüento reconstructor y nos mandó a la cama-hizo una mueca de disgusto-ahí viene ese..-

Los tres dirigieron la vista a Draco, se acercaba apresurado dónde la mesona de Gryffindor. Todo Slytherin observaba perplejo siguiendo a Draco con la vista.

-Acompáñame..Necesito hablarte-Draco sonó tan autoritario que Ginny arrugó la cara-

-¡He! ¡Idiota! ¡Mide tu tono! Estas hablando con mi..-Ron se levantó pero Harry tiró de el obligándole a sentarse. A lo lejos, los distraídos maestros desayunaban pero no lo suficientemente absortos como para pasar por alto un lío-

-Cállate Weasley, el asunto es con ella-volvió a mirarla con enfado-

-¿Y se supone de qué?-Ginny se levantó para quedar a la misma altura. No le gustaba que "ese hurón" le mirara por encima del hombro-

-¡Ya lo sabes!-farfulló-..la señora Pomfrey dijo que ..que acordara contigo..-hosco ladeó la cabeza a la salida-

-Ya-Ginny se cruzó de brazos-¿Qué pretendes Malfoy? ¿ no sugiere esto para ti un problema? ¿Acatarás el castigo? ¡Vaya sorpresa!-

-Escúchame bien, tonta de mechas crespas-le dijo enfurruñado-..no deseo armar papelitos teatreros, sólo he venido a acabar con esto de una vez. Y el modo más inteligente es por las buenas-se halló diciendo con sorpresa-

Harry y Ron abrieron tanto los ojos que parecía que se les saldrían de sus órbitas. Malfoy tragó saliva, se removió algo incómodo y viró a los costados. Sus compañeros aún lo analizaban a distancia y los profesores todavía seguían en su desayuno. Para su maldita suerte.

-Está bien-le dijó Ginny y salió con prisas rumbo a los jardines-

Harry codeó las costillas de un estupefacto Ron y se levantó pasa seguirles. Ron de igual. Las enormes puertas de madera se abrieron solas, lanzando el rechinido normal de un artefacto de tantos siglos y dejó ver la planicie blanca, de míseros labrados ocres por el sol mañanero, y pardos aguijones de sombras por los árboles. Típicas de una mañana nevada y borrascosa. Pararon al recodo de las escaleras de la entrada.

-¿Dime quién ha sido?-

-¿Qué? ¡De que hablas boba?..-

-Mide tus respuestas Malfoy-tamborileó los dedos en la varita dentro de su túnica- y contesta, ¿quién fue la chica que entró a los baños?-

Por un minuto Draco pensó en hacer la revelación. Quizá Pansy hallara escarmiento por otros medios y otras manos, pero él estaba hartándose del asuntito. Lo que quería es que toda esa pesadilla terminase ¡ya!

-..Alucinas Weasley..-zanjó el embrollo- ..ahora, necesito me digas ¿a qué horas irás dónde _la sangre sucia_?-

-¡No le llames así!-sacó la varita apuntándole al rostro-.. y responde..-se empecinó-

 _¡Oh mierda!_ Aquí venían los otros dos zoquetes. Bien, bien. Fue _"tú"_ jodida culpa por pensar en voz alta y llamar _"sangre sucia"_ a la "sangre sucia" delante de su mejor amiga. _Error_ tuyo Draco, se dijo. Y suspiró con pesadez, ya harto, cansado y con ganas de caerle a golpeas al mundo entero. Pero partirles la cara significaría más lata, problemas y rabia contenida. Volvió a suspirar buscando paciencia para soportar la llegada de Ron y Harry.

-¿Y bien?-volvió a decir Ginny-

-No sé de qué me hablas. He sido sólo yo el que realizó todo. ¿Crees que si hubiera alguien más, no estaría aquí compartiendo el castigo?..-

Ginny analizó las palabras. Era verdad. Si hubiese más culpables, Malfoy los arrastraría por el lodo con él. Ella había dado por sentado todo, sin pararse a pensar en ello. De todos modos algo no encajaba ahí. El que Malfoy aceptase de tan "buena gana sus castigos"-por así decirle a la parsimonia que tenía en los gestos- no era propio de él. De todo Slytherin. Seguro planeaba algo, y teniendo un buen objetivo a la mira –Hermione- para seguir su venganza. A otras horas, ya estaría maldiciéndoles y blandiendo la varita por igual. Esa actitud TAN sospechosa no era propia de Malfoy. Lo que desconocía Ginny Weasley es que Draco adoraba más que a nada el quidditch. Y sabía por entero que Snape cumpliría su amenaza de excluirlo todo el año. No soportaría tal cosa, era la única válvula de escape al estrés que se estaba apoderado de su vida. Su padre asediándolo para cumplir los cometidos del que no debe ser nombrado y además la constante vigilancia del director. _Ese viejillo entrometido_. El juego era la manera en que podía transportarse a otro mundo y fingir que era un adolescente mago normal. Draco no evitó sentir algo de melancolía. El jamás sería un chico normal _._ Si su padre de enterase del castigo… nada más y nada menos que el _sirviente_ de una hija de muggles, "sangre sucia". Sí el señor tenebroso lo averiguara..

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Harry con aprensión-

-¿Qué te cargas con mi hermana?-vociferó Ron atropellando a Harry y Ginny por el resbalón en la espesa nieve-..si te atreves a insultarla o a hacerle algún daño..ya te enterarás-

Draco sólo rodó los ojos, se llevó una mano a las sienes y las masajeó. Esto era demasiado. La mañana no hacía más que empeorar. Y estar parado ahí a medio nevar, con el trío de idiotas le estaba acabando la paciencia.

-¡Quita de encima Ron! ..puedo defenderme YO sola, no hace falta sus escenitas de macho-dijo Ginny dando un empujón a su hermano que fue a parar casi a los brazos de Harry- ¿Y bien?-volvió a dirigirse a Malfoy-

-Mira..tú..estúp…-empezó con cólera, miró a Harry, luego a Ron. Tres contra uno, más valía medir las palabras. Suspiró-baja eso, te harás daño-ironizó. Ladeó el rostro contrito, muy arrepentido de haberla abordado-..ya te he dicho, he sido yo. Ahora, ¿Cuándo irás a verle?-arrastró las palabras con aspereza-

Ginny escéptica bajó lentamente la varita. Le lanzó una mirada iracunda.

-Ahora mismo…y todas las mañanas a esta hora-le dijo con cierto tinte de recelo-¿Por qué? ¿Pretendes delegarme TÚ obligación?-le miró desdeñosa-..bueno ..por mí no estaría nada mal. El que Hermione deba mantener contacto contigo no me viene en gracia y mucho menos a ella cuando se entere-

Harry y Ron abrieron los ojos como hace unos instantes en el comedor, Draco bufó una maldición que sólo Harry comprendió. Parsel. ¿Cómo es que ese idiota sabía parsel? y ¿porque? Se suponía que muy pocas personas-vivas- lo conocían, una lengua casi muerta. No era algo que se estudiara en los textos. Ni con los maestros de Hogwarts, a menos que.. Harry volvió a la escena en cuanto le oyó decir a Malfoy otra maldición y una peyorativa frase a Ginny.

-..Como vuelvas a llamar a Hermione de ese modo..-advirtió Ron, siendo ahora el que levantó su varita-

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-la voz salió de entre las escaleras y todos encontraron a la profesora McGonagall escrudiñando desde lo alto-

-Nada profesora-dijo atropelladamente Harry. Los tres chicos se lanzaron miradas acusadoras entre sí. Ron torció el gesto y guardó la varita inmediatamente- solo..conversábamos-

-Me lo parece que este no es un buen sitio para llevar una conversación, esta helando-sonó mas a regaño que afirmación-..vayan a sus respectivas clases, que van llegando tarde-miró a sus pupilos por encima de las gafas-¡ahora!-ordenó-

Todos nerviosos se echaron a andar. Ginny se detuvo un breve instante en el primer peldaño y miró a Draco.

-Como le hagas daño a Hermione-masculló por lo bajo-

Draco le hizo una mueca y se sorprendió al ver que la profesora seguía observándole. Tanto escrutinio le puso nervioso. Él también inició la huida saltando los escalones de dos en dos.

-Señor Malfoy-llamó la profesora sin volverse y con fingida calma. Draco quedó un peldaño más arriba que ella-..le recuerdo que hoy es la salida a Hogsmeade, y hasta nuevo aviso, usted no tiene permiso de ir. Le sugiero aproveche el tiempo libre atendiendo _bien_ sus deberes-hizo énfasis-

Draco iba a subir el último peldaño. Y se detuvo al oír los pasos cercanos de la profesora. Marcharse sin permiso no era un buen incentivo para evitar más castigos.

-Y sugiero también ayude a la Señorita Granger a estirar las piernas. Le hará bien el aire fresco-sentenció, más que sugerir-

¿No había dicho que estaba helando? ¿Qué se marchasen de ahí? ¡Mujeres! ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? Draco abrió la boca para replicar.. Y como si adivinara sus pensamientos, prosiguió.

-La nevada amainará en una hora o dos, no se preocupe-le murmuró con sorna al pasar de largo e introducirse en el castillo-

 _¡Era increíble que todos le cayeran encima! ¿Quién mas faltaba? ¡Diablos!_ Se dijo Draco mientras caminaba de regreso al comedor, al menos iría por una jodida tostada, el estómago le gruñía con espasmos y además la férrea carrera que le esperaba en el día requeriría de todas sus fuerzas. Apenas se hubo sentado cuando Blaise lo asaltó.

-Te he visto con esos de Gryffindor-le lanzó una mirada acusadora-

-¿Y?-respondió imperativo-

\- ¡Qué has contado?-murmuró-

-Nada-dijo con simpleza y mordió una tostada de miel-

-..Como te vayas por el chisme..-

-No te atrevas a amenazarme Blaise, porque no tendré contemplaciones-su mirada se deslizó por todo Blaise en un analítico gesto de repulsión-..yo no soy un soplón, a comparación de ti..y quédate tranquilo, lo que menos quiero son más problemas-

Engulló un sorbo de jugo de calabaza, empotró la tostada en su boca y se marchó. ¿Qué nadie lo dejaría tranquilo? Ya tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar, demasiados deberes. _¡maldita sea los deberes!_ Chasqueó la lengua al recordar los pergaminos olvidados bajo su cama, había construido toda una monserga del libro "adivinación y sus 23 consejos útiles" .Tres pergaminos como mínimo había oído decir a la profesora Sybill Trelawney dos días anteriores. Y para su desgraciada suerte, tuvo que reconstruir dos de ellos por haber confundido el tomo, que en son de burla, algún otro autor decidió llamar "adivinación y sus 23 consejos inútiles". La ofensiva tarea le hubiese costado el año escolar seguramente si no se hubiera percatado del error a tiempo. Redirigió el paso a las habitaciones de Slytherin, pero volvió a hacerlo al momento que divisó a la profesora de adivinación andando de aquí para allá, tan dubitativa en las armaduras de adorno en los pasillos.

-Señor Malfoy..mi niño-dijo en tono dulzón acercándose a paso ralo-

Draco se agazapó como si tratase de esconderse entre persianas invisibles. Acto fallido, el olor a mirra e incienso le inundaron los sentidos e hizo una mueca de asco. Por suerte la profesora no se percató, se distrajo observando la armadura al costado de Malfoy.

-¿Son increíbles? ¿cierto?-soltó con el mismo flautín tono-

¿Qué? ¿Le había detenido para hacerle cuestionamientos estúpidos sobre armaduras medievales? Él no tenía tiempo para estupideces. Cortando de tajo el estupor de la maestra habló.

-¿Profesora Trelawney? Debo marcharme a..-

-Ha faltado hoy a clase jovencito-aseguró ladeando el rostro de forma curiosa y sus enormes ojos de abejorro parpadearon arrobados-

Las gafas de la profesora siempre le parecieron un estropicio garrafal al espacio visual. Se rascó la nuca buscando el pretexto adecuado para amedrentar los cuestionamientos de su ausencia. Cierto era, olvidó la condenada clase. Los condenados deberes, _¡los condenados pergaminos!_

-Lo siento profesora, ahora mismo iba a disculparme y llevar los deberes de hoy y..-se detuvo con desconcierto al ver que las ropas holgadas y brillosas de la profesora daban absurdos espasmos-

La profesora se estremecía, Draco volteó a los costados buscando ayuda pero los pasillos desiertos dejaban oír solo el sonido silbante del viento en las afueras. Sintió cómo la mano de la mujer se le cerraba en la muñeca con suma fuerza y volvió a mirarla para comprobar que estaba en un transe de los que acostumbraba. Ya alguna vez sus compañeros le contaron de las escalofriantes y absurdas cosas que la mujer les había dicho alguna vez y de lo poco sensato del asunto. Las gafas de la profesora brillaron cual bolas de cristal y sus pupilas se dilataron a dos grandes abismos obscuros sin fondo. Draco estaba estupefacto. No podía moverse, no sabía si por el arrobo del aire pesado que los cubrió o por la curiosidad de conocer la premonición. Un sonido gutural salió de la garganta de la profesora.

-¿Pero qué carajo?...-masculló Draco-

- _Cómo el frio invierno que congoja las grandes llanuras, el destino se cernirá en tus ataduras. Y al final tendrás que decidir entre tu deber y tu corazón-_ dijo _co_ n una voz que no parecía la suya y después de unos instantes volvió a la normalidad-

Draco retiró su brazo con brusquedad. La profesora le miró sin comprender y después a la armadura del costado. El muchacho le observó como si estuviera viendo a un loco del psiquiátrico en San Mungo. Y vaya que lo conocía, su abuelo Abraxas permaneció allí más de lo debido y..

-¿Son increíbles? ¿cierto?-soltó con el mismo tono cantarín de antes interrumpiendo los recuerdos de Draco-

-¿Profesora?- le llamó con lentitud, queriendo y no, llamar su atención- ¿puedo?..¿puedo llevarle los pergaminos más tarde?-volvió a decir de la misma forma-

Si no fuere porque la nota de esos malditos pergaminos constaba en más de la mitad de la materia, hubiera salido huyendo minutos atrás. Debía buscar el modo de entregarlos. La profesora asintió abstraída y le despidió con la mano floja. El muchacho salió a bala de cañón maldiciendo entre dientes la hora en que se le ocurrió tomar una materia extra los fines de semana para acumular puntos optativos. Sería el salva vidas si los exámenes finales lo mandaban a tiempos extras. Y al pensar que la clase de "adivinación" sería de lo más fácil, la tomó. Cuán arrepentido estaba ahora. Esa vieja loca..¿qué quiso decir con la frasecilla ridícula?

* * *

Suspiró con pesadez al momento que giró el pomo de la puerta. Ahí estaba. _¡El suplicio del suplicio!_ Hermione Granger mecía las piernas en un gesto meramente infantil. Los rayos del sol se mezclaban en sus cabellos dándoles reflejos marrones y tornasoles. El vitral de la ventana quedaba tras su espalda y en efecto, según había dicho la profesora, no nevaba ya. Draco se acercó lentamente pero su intrusión fue tan pronto precedida por sonrisa abierta. _¿Sonreía? ¡Porque?_ Se supondría su situación no daba para esos aspavientos. Hizo una mueca disgustado, nada podría ser peor, o bueno-sopesó- estar frente al señor tenebroso no es algo de disfrutar, esto no se acercaba nada. Hermione estaba contenta, Ginny acababa de marcharse, le ayudó en el aseo y le cepilló el cabello. Dijo a duras penas algunas cosas, no era muy diestra con el lenguaje a señas. Pero Hermione se aseguró de hacer preguntas que se concretasen con un monosílabo. Al menos supo de las clases, y que podría tomar los exámenes en verano, lo que le disgustó bastante. Ella que le gustaba rayar en la perfección, y estar al corriente con sus estudios, ahora debía soportar toda esa situación. Su gesto cambió cuando le contó que Malfoy había recibido un buen castigo y que sufriría con él a diario-no quiso comentarle más- . _¡Qué bue_ _no por cabrón!_ Se dijo y sonrío.

Ginny también le hizo saber de cierto modo que Ron y Harry le mandaban sus saludos y prometió los metería de contrabando para que los saludase en persona. No sería una buena Griffyndor si no lograse evitar los hechizos de protección que la Señora Pomfrey dejó en la puerta principal, estos consistían en evitarle el paso a quien no fuese Ginny o Draco. _"¡Lo que me falta, que un puñado de adolescentes atolondrados por las hormonas entren aquí y hagan de las suyas con mi bótica!"_ había dicho la señora a los mismos que tenían el permiso de entrada.

Draco se acercó más a la camilla, quedando frente a ella y cómo una estúpida comprobación de su ya advertida presencia le palmeó el hombro con cierto desdén. Ella dio un leve salto y volvió a sonreírle. Él no evitó pensar que ese gesto pocas veces lo veía en ella, no así de cerca. Eran gestos que reservaba para ese idiota Santo de Potter o el otro aún más idiota pobretón Weasley. No podía creer qué, si ella se jactaba de ser TAN inteligente, anduviera con ese par de idiotas por todas partes. _¿Y qué me importa con quién desee juntarse?_ Pensó. _¡No me interesa, no me concierne! ¡y así es!_ se repitió a sí mismo como una mantra.

Hermione lamentó no poder ir a Hogsmeade con sus amigos. Sabía que hoy era día de salida. Lo esperó con ansias, deseaba ir a la librerías del pueblo y comprarle algo a Theodore Nott, que las últimas semanas había sido tan amable con ella y pronto cumpliría años. Sintió un poco de pena no poder pedir a Ginny el favor, ninguno de sus amigos aprobaría aquella amistad. Suspiró un poco y volvió a sentir el anís. Y sonrío. Era de reconocer lo encantador que resultaba el misterio de su otro "ayudante". Su amiga se negó a decirle el más mínimo detalle e hizo un comentario algo así como "te sorprenderás mucho". Sería de Gryffindor, claro, ¿mayor que ella? ¿Por qué un chico le ayudaba en vez de otra chica? ¿Sería guapo?..¡Espera! ¿Desde cuándo te fijas en esas trivialidades Hermione? Se bofeteó mentalmente.

-..Hola Valentino..-dijo muy alegre rompiendo el silencio y queriendo espabilar sus pensamientos-

Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Qué carajos? ¿Quién era ese? Abrió estúpidamente la boca para replicar pero como si Hermione hubiese adivinado prosiguió.

-Sé que ese no es tú nombre..-pareció tímida-..pero..tú perfume..es de valentino..¿cierto?-se sonrojó involuntariamente-

¿Cómo sabía eso? ¿ _La sangre sucia_ adquirió dotes de sabueso con la pérdida de dos sentidos?, casi se echa a reír con la idea de verla agazapada como cachorro olisqueando sabe qué cosas. Pero su voz le interrumpió.

-Creo, creo que la percibí en la perfumería del callejón Diagon-

Suficiente para despertarle la curiosidad a Draco. Esa era la perfumería más cara del mundo mágico y no imaginaba qué podría hacer _ella_ metida ahí. Con vacilación le tomó la mano para cuestionarle de la única manera posible, sintiendo la calidez que despedía y la tersa piel morena entre sus dedos. Remolió su dedo pulgar en la palma, casi precipitándose a una lánguida caricia y sus ojos escrutables cómo témpanos de hielo, la estudiaban ¿Qué más ocultaría Hermione Granger? Sería interesante averiguarlo. Y una idea letal le pasó por la cabeza, haciendo hincapié en que el arma de su venganza se le presentaba en bandeja de plata. ¿Cuánta dificultad podría haber en eso? Sonrió para sí y preguntó moviendo sus dedos en aquella pequeña palma.. _¿a quién comprabas ahí?_ ..Hermione sintió una repentina sequedad en la boca. Trató de tragar saliva, sin conseguirlo y la sangre comenzó a agolpársele en las mejillas en respuesta al contacto.

-Un per-perfume..para Vik-Viktor Krum-confesó avergonzada. Se recriminó por hacerlo-

¿Viktor Krum? ¿El monstruo de Dumstrang? ¡Vaya cabezota! Mira que involucrarse con una hija de muggles, aún que siempre se calificó a su inteligencia inversamente proporcional a su musculatura cuando los vieron juntos en el baile de navidad. Draco río al recordar que él había vanagloriado ese comentario. Y ahora lo constataba. Debía estar loco ese Viktor al enamorarse de Hermione Granger o hechizado que era peor.

-¡Estúpido!-murmuró Draco y una cólera le inundó sin saber porque-

Hermione se levantó de la cama, algo hastiada por la larga estadía de encierro. Se acomodó el uniforme escolar y se dijo que tanta zozobra no era propia de sí, menos frente a un extraño.

-¿Entonces? ¿Me dirás tu nombre?-asestó de golpe encontrando a Draco con la guardia baja-

Aún le sostenía la mano, e inconscientemente y por el estupor que le causo la pregunta, Hermione le sintió temblar. ¿A qué se debía eso? ¿Por qué tanta preocupación que se enterase de su nombre? Frunció el ceño. Draco observó la confusión y se adelantó a "hablar" antes de que siguiera sacando conjeturas. Movió sus dedos, y como pudo formuló "salir" "caminar" "abrigarse". Aún no aprendía el maldito lenguaje, apenas si fue una breve explicación la de Nott y cargada de una ancestral información. Hermione asintió olvidando lo demás, quería salir al menos un rato. Se quedó expectante, necesitaba su abrigo pero no se enteró donde había colocado Ginny sus ropas. Detestaba hablar, no sabía si su tono era el adecuado para con las personas y oír el eco interno de su voz le semejaba a un viejo y roto toca discos. Tanteó sobre la cama en busca de su maleta. Draco entendiéndole, la detuvo y dijo "me haré cargo", claro con todo y el pesar de lo que conllevaba. Draco le colocó el abrigo despacio, como si vistiera a una niña pequeña y quedó a tan solo un palmo de su rostro. Era casi una invasión a su espacio personal que pasó inadvertido por apurar la salida, tal vez sacarla al frio le congelará las ideas y los cuestionamientos. Pensó.

Las aguas del lago daban una xilofonía en diminutas cascadas por el deshielo sobre las piedras de las orillas, los pajarillos piaban escondidos en las copas de los grades árboles y la nieve espesa crujía bajo los pasos paulatinos de sus pies. La nariz de Hermione se inundó de aire fresco y pino verde. Sentía las mejillas arder porque la sangre se le agolpaba buscando aminorar los reflejos del aire helado. Draco caminaba absorto a su presencia, buscando por los rincones a cualesquier que se atreviese a burlarse. Por suerte, todos los alumnos se habían marchado al pueblo. Ella paró en seco al notar que su acompañante descompasaba los pasos a los suyos, era más que evidente su abstracción.

-¿Sucede algo?-soltó-

Él le apretó la mano dos veces. Hermione relajó los gestos y apretujó más el brazo de Draco contra sí. Un gesto casi en busca de calidez. Él hizo una mueca, un precipitoso deseo de empujarla para liberar su brazo se le borró cuando ella le sonrió dulcemente. Sus ojos carentes de visión parecían analizarle ¿Cómo podría? No, se dijo Draco, alucinas. Volvieron a andar despacio. Él pensando que no podía adquirir más maldiciones que esa, ella pensando en lo grato que resultaba el ambiente. El soportar tanta obscuridad y mutismo la congojaba, le ponía los nervios de punta y la volvían tan vulnerable que daba miedo. Jamás había sentido ese pavor, nunca. La enfermería era demasiado tétrica, la soledad lo era también y se aferró más a él, como el pequeño que aprende a caminar y reconocer el suelo por primera vez. Como queriendo que su acompañante no se alejase nunca, no quería estar sola. Presa del pánico se aferró aún más. Draco volvió a hacer una mueca al sentir su brazo estrangulado, casi tuvo que contenerse para echarla de lado pero recordó las amenazas sobre hacerle o no algún daño y sólo paró. La observó molesto y le tomó por los hombros, ella en respuesta alzó el rostro con las cejas ceñidas y los labios apretados. Él pudo ver el miedo, el mismo miedo que él alguna vez sintió.

Ahí estaba, Hermione Granger que se regodeaba de grandes atributos y valentía. La que nunca se dejaba amedrentar por amenazas y ataques. Ni de su lengua áspera o los apelativos corrosivos que él le lanzó incontables ocasiones. Sonrió con autosuficiencia burlándose de la situación y después sus labios se contrajeron al ver una lágrima lánguida por su mejilla. Por primera vez, Draco se preguntó si otra persona era capaz de sentir dolor. El dolor encarnado como él alguna vez había sentido. Sobre todo ese que se cierne sobre ti cuando la soledad ha marcado la pauta de tu vida cotidiana a tal grado que cada día te levantas por puro reflejo. Como un ente que circula por todas partes viendo en cámara lenta la vida de los demás. Inconscientemente, alzó la mano y con el dedo pulgar borró la huella helada de la lágrima. Hermione parpadeó con cierto embeleso, bañando de nuevo sus mejillas con motas saladas.

Y al tocarla por segunda vez, Draco sintió un calor nacerle del estómago y recorrerle el cuerpo tan lentamente, expulsado por los poros con oleadas de vapor. Retiró su mano con violencia al recordar a quién estaba tocando, y no comprendió porque de repente se encontraba tocándola de esa manera. Tampoco reconoció esas sensaciones y se asustó. Su rostro volvió a ser el tempano frío y antipático de siempre. Quizá bordeando el cólera porque ella estaba haciéndole inquietudes con el simple hecho de lloriquearle. ¿Así sería todos los días? Qué asco se dijo Malfoy. Hermione percibió que sus piernas perdían fuerza y fluidez, si no fuera porque " _valentino"_ le tomaba por el hombro, se iría de bruces al suelo.

El muchacho le meneó un poco haciéndole saber que iniciarían la caminata de nuevo, ella asintió. La direccionó a una banca cercana. Ambos escuchaban impasibles el repiqueteo del agua en el lago y los roces de las ramas de los árboles. Hermione tenía un nudo en la garganta, quería irse a casa, quería dejarlo todo. A final de cuentas sería mejor estar donde sus padres, pensó. Draco la observó ¿de nuevo lloraría? ¡Por merlín! ¡Qué mujer tan exasperante! Había querido lanzarle algún comentario desdeñoso e hiriente pero era más difícil ahora. Sin que se percatase de los gestos y el tono de su voz, perdía toda gracia. Luego vio que ella remolinaba las manos, estaban tomando un peligroso tono azul. Arqueó una ceja, le había proporcionado sus guantes, pero seguro los olvidó por el alebreste de la salida. Se quitó los suyos, lo que menos que deseaba ahora es que le achacasen una gangrena o amputación de extremidades por olvidar los malditos guantes. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas para darle calor. Él cálido aliento del muchacho la reconfortó.

-Gracias...yo no quisiera ser una molestia..-confesó tristemente-

 _Demasiado_ tarde, se dijo él.

-Hace mucho frio, quizá no fue buena idea venir-murmuró cuando él le colocó las manos sobre sus piernas-..Lo siento, de verdad..por todo-ladeó el rostro-

¿Por qué se disculpaba? Ella no era la causa en ese embrollo. En todo caso era él que debería disculparse, pero para ello tendría que apelar a su orgullo. Y como todo Malfoy, no lo reconocería así nada más. Hermione comenzó a hablar hasta por los codos, de la escuela, de literatura, de los gatos, de las aves. Draco solo apretaba su mano de vez en cuando para hacerle saber que la escuchaba-muy astiado por cierto- . Ella sonreía, hizo un gesto como recordando algo y su rostro se ensombreció.

-Este clima me recuerda al viaje que realicé con mis padres-soltó de repente-..a los bosques de Dean-

La tristeza volvía a sumírsele. Se obligó a no presentar el forcejeo emocional que se estaba dando en su interior, era difícil mantener la compostura. Draco se preguntó por qué del comentario, no venía al caso, o es que quizá la muchacha estaba echando de menos su casa. Él pensó en la suya, y en que jamás había tenido ese sentimiento, extrañar algo o a alguien. Su familia no daba para esos sentimentalismos, siempre lo instruyeron a ser práctico y recto. El desplaye de diplomacia y educación de etiqueta. Nada más. Nunca se fueron de viaje familiar por diversión. Si bien alguna vez visitaron a sus familiares en Rusia pero era mero formalismo para las relaciones de negocios de su padre.

Ella hizo ademán de levantarse al no percibir respuesta y resbaló en la nieve. Haciendo uso de sus reflejos, Draco alcanzó a tomarle por la cintura. Esta vez, sí fue consciente de que el espacio personal se encontró invadido el uno por el otro. La respiración entre cortada de ella podía confundirse con la suya. Hermione comenzó a sentir la tan conocida languidez del cuerpo y le entró pánico. Bajó la cabeza para esconder su azoramiento, estar sujeta al escrutinio de "valentino" seguramente trasluciría por todo su rostro. No podía pensar, toda la sangre parecía redirigirse al explicito lugar donde él posó ligeramente sus manos. El corazón de Draco se aceleró como un tambor de la guerra interna. Y se descubrió sorprendido analizando el perfume de la chica. Olor a jazmín, tan dulce y suave al sentirlo. Cerró los ojos inconscientemente quedando en el silencio sepulcral. Parecía que el ruido de los alrededores cesó de golpe. Tal cual la orquesta al hacer el cierre. Lentamente, Draco tomó la muñeca de Hermione y comprobó el pulso exorbitante bajo la yema de sus dedos. Él parpadeó adormilado, la respiración se le volvió pausada, casi nula. Involuntariamente la atrajo más. Al sentir aquello, Hermione se remolinó incómoda. Como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría pareció despertar de un apacible sueño. Draco también. La miró una vez más preguntándose ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

-Tengo frío-murmuró cortando el trance en que se habían sumergido y agradeció el rayo de luz que le trajo a la realidad. En respuesta él le apretó la mano una vez y con desgano se echó a andar-

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta de la enfermería tras de sí, se recargó en ella y dio unos leves cabezazos en la madera prieta buscando calmarse. ¿Qué era esa zozobra con la que se acompasó su cuerpo al de ella? Su proximidad lejos de irritarle le pareció familiar. Y al dejarla sentada sobre la cama, percibió un deje de melancolía y un nudo en la garganta. Algo parecido a lo que sentía cuando jugaba al escondite y temía ser encontrado. Hermione se quedó dubitativa, reconocía esos sentimientos, Viktor Krum los había provocado alguna vez pero no con la misma intensidad. Se advirtió no permitirse más turbaciones por algo o "alguien" que no quería ni decirle su nombre. Y luego recordó que no consiguió sonsacarle nada. Ya vería la manera el día de mañana. Debía idear un plan. Draco se echó a andar dónde su cama. Lo único que deseaba era descansar la cabeza en la almohada y olvidar ese torbellino de ideas que se le montaron en la cabeza.

- _No pasa nada Draco, ha sido el agobio del día_ -se repitió una y otra vez por el camino-


	3. Cap 3 Bombas burbuja y sales de baño

**Bueno, empiezo a creer que me he metido en un gran embrollo abriendo tantas historias …pero mi mente es así de loca, el problema es que mis dedos no escriben lo igual de rápido que imagino y es bastante difícil pues llevarle la corriente a todos los capítulos y dejarlos más o menos a tiempo. A todos que se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme reviews se los agradezco, pues conforme veo actividad me animo a escribir el siguiente cap, en fin..ya saben así es esto.**

 **Gracias por pasarse a leer y espero lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 3. Bombas burbuja y sales efervescentes**

Un hombre alto, de talle delgado pero claramente de ancha musculatura y hombro se paseaba de aquí a allá como una serpiente cautelosa, su melena larga y plateada se movía ligeramente como un dosel al cual lo traspasa una brisa invernal mañanera. Sus ojos se pasearon por el sitio observando a derredor, pareciere buscar algún artilugio que lo estuviera analizando. No es que desconfiase del lugar en sí, pero no era de lo más agradable estar entre cuatro paredes casi obscuras, alumbradas a vela, carente de calor –a falta de una chimenea- y sobre todo conformando una habitación tan "modesta y minúscula"; ese era el peor despacho que había visto en toda su vida y no porque fuere desordenado o estuviera cubierto de polvo, todo lo contrario, era un sitio de lo más pulcro pero algo le confería un aire de celda improvisada o al menos eso le pareció.

-Aquí lo tienes- dijo de pronto un hombre abriendo la puerta sorpresivamente y dejando pasar un chico al costado de él. El muchacho se colocó de manera cansina frente a un pequeño estante al lado izquierdo lleno de botellitas y frascos-

-Gracias Severus-respondió el hombre al lado del escritorio del despacho, con fingida amabilidad e hizo una reverencia exagerada. Severus Snape alzó una ceja desconcertado por tanta "cortesía" se alzó la capa de los costados y girando sobre sus talones se fue dando un portazo tras de sí-

-Draco-dijo el hombre con parsimonia quitándose los guantes, uno a uno los dedos. Y después en su totalidad, parecía analizarlos con detenimiento-..ya estoy al tanto de tus bromitas-

Draco Malfoy apretó la mandíbula y permaneció en silencio, aguardando el justo momento de la represalia. Tamborileó los dedos en su palma nerviosamente y fingió mirar interesado una botellita de la "botica especial" de Severus Snape. El hombre que tenía al costado carraspeó la garganta, en un firme aliciente a que el silencio no le estaba agradando. No le gustaba que le ignoraran por completo.

-No se ha que te refieres..padre-soltó Draco después de comprender bien el gesto. Su instinto y conocimiento de aquel hombre le hacía prever hasta qué punto podría mostrar rebeldía. Y si traspasaba la línea, pagaría caro-

-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!-farfulló Lucius al borde del cólera. Si algo le molestaba de su hijo, era que lo tomara por estúpido. Detuvo su mano en el borde del cuello de Draco, y encogió los dedos arrepintiéndose del arrebate. El muchacho abrió los ojos con pánico pero no movió ni un musculo de su sitio, siguió estacado en el suelo con los brazos alicaídos, recargado al estante incrustado en la pared-..Espero Draco que tomes tu responsabilidad en esto, sabes que no debieras estar llamando la atención de ningún modo. Tienes cosas más importantes en que centrarte-

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡ya lo sé! No dejas de repetírmelo-renegó y se metió las manos a los bolsillos, su rostro se volvió un pintoresco gesto de rabia-..sé que debo arreglar el maldito armario evanescente-

-Y ahora, por tus gracias...debes cumplir castigo…-Lucius Malfoy estudiaba los gestos de su hijo, a diferencia de él, Draco era un libro abierto. Sin control de emociones-..dime..Draco..

Draco volvió a mirarle sin sorpresa. Tragó saliva, ¡aquí venía¡ _¡El maldito sermón de la sangre sucia..y..la sangre pura bla bla bla!_ Lucius se sentó en el borde del pequeño escritorio y cruzó ambos brazos sobre su bastón sonrió con satisfacción sin dejar de mirar a Draco, quién le sostuvo la mirada a modo de desafío.

-¿Y lo has hecho?-soltó el hombre con malicia-

-¿El qué?-respondió el muchacho sin comprender la pregunta. Apretó la mandíbula-

-Arreglar el artefacto-alzó la barbilla con su habitual y altanero gesto de análisis-

-En eso ando..-murmuró Draco y sacó la mano de su bolsillo derecho para juguetear distraídamente con la botellita que llevaba por etiqueta _Veritaserum_ con letra muy clara y cursiva –

-¡No me mientas!-sentenció y agudizó los gestos-

-No lo hago-volvió a mirar a su padre con los ojos entre cerrados, casi queriendo fulminarlo con la mirada. Si algo no soportaba es que lo calificara de mentiroso o fanfarrón-..Me faltan algunos detalles, pero como comprenderás, también tengo otros deberes .. cumplir el castigo de Snape por ejemplo-

-Ya, ya-Lucius meneó la mano como si espantara una mosca con asco-..Esa sangre sucia..¿Cómo es que se llama?-

-Granger..Hermione Granger-

Lucius levantó las cejas fingiendo sorpresa y sonrió ampliamente con perversidad.

-¿La íntima amiga de Harry Potter?-preguntó falseando apenas enterarse de que se trataba de ella, tenía bastante conocimiento de los allegados de Harry y sobre todo del encargo que Snape había hecho como castigo principal a su hijo: "cuidar a la sangre sucia"-

Un pinchazo de suspicacia atravesó el instinto del muchacho, aquella sonrisa de medio lado la conocía bastante bien, Lucius Malfoy tenía bastantes gestos reconocibles para cuando tramaba alguna fechoría y éste gesto en particular le decía a Draco que lo que su padre estuviera planeando, tenía absolutamente algo que ver con la _"sangre sucia amiga de Harry Potter"_ inclusive su presencia en el castillo era más que evidente.

-La misma-murmuró Draco con reticencia, volvió a entornar sus ojos grises haciendo apelación a la _legeremancia_ , pero al adentrarse en la mente de Lucius se topó con la imagen de una pared de hierro alta y fuerte. Para cuando volvió a la realidad se percató que su padre le miraba con molestia. Sabía que lo estaba analizando a conciencia-

-A veces olvido que ya no eres un crío-murmuró Lucius-..y no sé si fue un acierto o un error permitir que te instruyera Severus..a veces puede ser muy atinado y otras…-

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué mis capacidades no alcanzarían para cumplir tus expectativas?-dijo Draco y apretó los puños con fuerza-

-Todo lo contrario Draco..es solo que a veces asir el poder entre manos inexpertas, que no logran saber a qué causa dirigirlo o cómo, podría ser un peligro inminente-

-¿Como un niño jugando con fuego?-Ahora sí que Draco estaba al borde del cólera, su padre dándole esos adjetivos calificativos no era más que para sacarle de quicio o quizá retarle-

-Algo así…pero confío que tú sí tengas claras tus metas y sepas..de antemano..a qué lado corresponderás con tus dones-amenazó Lucius mas que alagar sus caracteres-

-Las tengo-siseó con rabia, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia-

-Muy bien, eso espero-sentenció Lucius aun con su mismo gesto- Y espero también que sigas así, de lo contrario afrontaras las consecuencias ¿lo sabes? ¿Cierto?-

-¿A qué viniste realmente padre?-se hartó de tanta palabrería innecesaria. Era mera introducción a lo que realmente buscaba-

-Puede que tus actos nos vengan tan convenientes después de todo…las presas vulnerables le saben mejor al lobo. Si entiendes a lo que me refiero-Lucius Malfoy analizó las uñas de su mano izquierda a distancia como si tuvieran algo interesante que revelarle esa mañana-

-¡Explícate! –bufó harto-¡aun no respondes mi pregunta!-

Lucius sonrió.

-¿Es que acaso es muy difícil de entender?-preguntó irónicamente-¡tienes en tus manos la posibilidad de manipular a tu antojo a la sangre sucia amiga de Harry Potter!, puedes hacer con ella lo que te venga en gana, ¡aún mejor! ¡Sacarle toda la información que puedas!-

-¿Información?-Draco frunció el ceño-¿quieres que me haga amigo de _ella_?..no te comprendo, siempre has estado en desacuerdo que me codee con ese tipo de _"personas"_ si es que se les puede llamar así-

-Draco ¡piensa por un momento! …¡si logramos saber qué decía la profecía que Potter robó del ministerio Tendremos puntos a favor con el señor tenebroso!, sobre todo con lo que se avecina. Es de tu conocimiento que después de la caída de la suma inquisidora, El señor tenebroso prepara un golpe institucional-siseó luego miró a los alrededores como si se hubiera percatado de que no estaban solos, aunque así era-

Draco ladeó la cabeza pensando en las palabras de su padre, quizá si cumplía con esto lo dejaran en paz. Ya tenía suficiente con eso del armario, ahora debía también buscar sonsacarle cosas a la _"sangre sucia Granger"_ ¡por merlín! ¡Qué hastío!

-Como digas-murmuró con evidente molestia-¿es todo? ¿ya puedo retirarme?- cambió su peso de un pie al otro-

-No..-dijo Lucius con desgano, y cómo si aquello le pesase demasiado metió una de sus manos dentro del saco elegante y costoso que llevaba puesto. Sacó dos pequeñas botellitas, una color azul cielo y otra blanca como la nieve-..te lo envía tu madre..suvenirs de su viaje a Francia-rodó los ojos dándole importancia tan simplista-

-¿Qué es?-Draco enarcó una ceja, era un regalo bastante peculiar si era lo que estaba pensando-

-¡No lo sé!, ¡Salí a prisa de la mansión! ..solo le escuché decir a lo lejos que era algo para relajarse..pffff…que se yo muchacho ¡anda tómalas!-animó con apatía-

Draco tomó los frasquitos dubitativo ¿Por qué su madre se empeñaba a hacerle regalos extraños? Si bien sabia francés, y conocía los frascos. Solo que le dio bastante vergüenza reconocer ante su padre el hecho de que las etiquetas de los frascos marcados como _pompe à bulle_ –del frasco azul marino- y _sels de bain_ -del frasco blanco- era una alusión franca y certera de su afán por la asepsia. Y sobre todo, vanidad. Lucius Malfoy sonrió, le dio gracia el rostro de Draco. Él también sabía francés pero no se lo dio a conocer al chico.

-No descuides tus verdaderos intereses-sentenció antes de cerrar la puerta estrepitosamente-

Draco hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su padre y la salida urgida. Se quedó meditando que después de lo acontecido, tanto estrés y agobio merecía la pena de un buen baño caliente con su reciente _obsequio_. Salió de ahí, igual que su padre a grandes zancadas y con _tres_ botellitas en el bolsillo.

 **¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯` •._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•. _.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.**

Ginny Weasley, Harrry Potter y Ron Weasley comprobaban que su hechizo _Finite incantatem_ hubiere eliminado las trampas que la señora Pomfrey colocó en la puerta de la enfermería, una vez cerciorado los efectos pasaron uno a uno temiendo aún quedar achicharrados o convertidos en algún animal u objeto. Ya dentro se apresuraron dónde Hermione, quien ya los esperaba con una ancha sonrisa advirtiendo su presencia gracias a la gran cantidad de colonia que Ron se roció esa mañana. Hasta Harry se quejó de ello.

-¡Me alegra que estén aquí!-dijo Hermione muy animada se levantó de la cama con estrépito-

Ginny colocó su mano en la palma derecha de Hermione e hizo unos movimientos en ella: _¿Cómo sabes que todos estamos aquí?_.. Ron frunció el ceño y miró con desconcierto a Harry quién sólo se encogió en hombros, él tampoco reparaba en ello.

-¡Sé que están los chicos aquí por la loción inconfundible de Ron!-dijo Hermione en respuesta a Ginny y ambas rieron a carcajadas-

Ron se encogió un poco y adquirió un color carmesí semejante a la bandera de Gryffindor, Harry también río al unísono de las chicas. Después Harry y Ron abrazaron a su amiga convaleciente con fuerza, como si se fuera a ir muy lejos. Hermione frunció la nariz por el fuerte olor.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡me he excedido! ¡no hace falta señalar lo evidente!-dijo Ron con vergüenza y a la vez molesto-

-Debieron ver la cara de Dean y Seamus cuando entraron a la habitación, casi se desmallan-dijo Harry entre risas- tu colonia podría ser un buen repelente de _Pixies_ -palmeó el hombro de Ron quién le devolvió una sonrisa irónica y una mueca de evidente disgusto. Ginny volvió a carcajearse sonoramente mientras que Hermione sonreía nada más imaginando la escena-

-Me da gusto que estén aquí-dijo Hermione sin dejar de sonreír- ¿saben? Este lugar puede llegar a ser muy aburrido y solitario..casi tétrico-

Ginny volvió a hacer movimientos con su mano en la de Hermione. Ya estaba volviéndose más diestra con eso del lenguaje a señas, aunque todavía formulaba en ocasiones palabras que parecían inconexas: _"mapa del merodeador" "maqueta"_ _"salir" "enfermería".._

-¡Oh es un buen detalle de tu parte! Me parece muy buena idea-dijo Hermione-

-¿Qué le has dicho?-interrogó Ron aun molesto por el comentario de su colonia y con una creciente irritación por la "comunicación" entre su hermana y amiga que los excluía totalmente-

-He sugerido a Hermione hacer una maqueta del castillo, así ella puede estudiárselo y memorizar con más vivencia los recovecos. Podrá salir por si misma de aquí si lo desea y no estamos cerca…o si el idiota Slytherin no está-Ginny hizo un mohín al recordar a Draco-

-Me parece buena la idea Ginny, muy ingenioso-alabó Harry casi con los ojos brillantes. Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa con satisfacción y un tinte de embeleso-

Ambos muchachos se miraron a los ojos con un sentimiento creciente y palpitante al ritmo de su corazón desbocado. Ron carraspeó la garganta para aminorar el aire meloso en que se estaban envolviendo todos. Frunció las cejas pelirrojas con frustración.

-¡Sí! ¡sí! ¡ya! Hay que hacerlo-aplaudió Ron en busca de sacar el aire de enamorados empedernidos que les estaba cubriendo sin querer. No es que le disgustara del todo la forma en que Harry y Ginny se miraban, pero era su hermana ¡joder! Su _pequeñita_ hermana-

Los tres se pusieron manos a la obra, sacaron sus varitas e hicieron lo debido con ayuda del mapa merodeador. Ginny ponía al tanto a Hermione conforme iban avanzando y ella también les daba sugerencias para realizarlo. Repasaron los puntos más importantes como las aulas de clase, la biblioteca, los pasillos, las escaleras y sobre todo los baños de prefectos. Hermione se sintió que estaba de nuevo en confianza, tan solo de imaginar la escena, las constantes quejas de Ron, las miradas entre Harry y Ginny. Era como regresar un poco a la normalidad, sobre todo dejar atrás esa soledad que estaba ciñéndosele en el cuerpo a pesar de que solo llevaba tres días –contando este- con su problema. Luego recordó que _"valentino"_ no hizo acto de aparición temprano como había acostumbrado los días anteriores, eso era raro. Quizá algo le detuvo.

Una vez que los chicos comprobaron la efectividad de la maqueta y estuvieron satisfechos con las formas, Ginny se encargó de darle conocimiento a Hermione de los detalles. Repasaron de nuevo todo, por varias horas hasta que llegó el medio día. Ginny dijo a su amiga que debían marcharse, pronto servirían la comida y aparte ese domingo por la tarde era el único espacio que les dejaron disponible a los Gryffindors para el entrenamiento y uso del campo de quiddicht. Con pesar, todos se despidieron.

-Espera Ginny-dijo Hermione con melancolía alargando el brazo en busca de su amiga, ésta se acercó y le tomó la mano-..¿cuándo vendrá él?-trató de formular la pregunta lo más coherente posible-

Ginny enarcó una ceja y después lanzó una mirada de suspicacia a Ron y Harry que de igual le regresaron el gesto con la misma preocupación ¿Por qué Hermione preguntaba por Draco? Bueno, ella no sabía que se trataba de él precisamente pero, ¿Qué pasaba ahí? ¡su alerta resonó como una campanada de advertencia! Ginny respondió _"El vendrá más tarde"._ Hermione solo asintió y para sus amigos no pasó desapercibido la tristeza que empañaba sus facciones lánguidamente.

 **¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯` •._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•. _.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.**

Hermione volvió a sentir el silencio sepulcral escalarle hasta los huesos. Ya habían pasado horas desde que sus amigos se marcharon, y si bien hizo las cuentas ya deberían pasar de las cinco de la tarde. Palpó la mesita al costado de su cama para buscar el vaso de agua que se le concedió con las comidas, sin querer trastabilló y la charola con los platos cayó al suelo. No pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Realmente la situación estaba a punto de sobre pasar a su ímpetu y fortaleza. Trató de calmarse a sí misma recordando los buenos momentos y repitiéndose una y otra vez, casi como una mantra que todo volvería a ser normal ..Como antes.

Recordó la maqueta, que voluntariosamente sus amigos hicieron. Sonrió sobre manera al rememorar y aspiró con fuerza. Aún se podía sentir la colonia de Ron en sus ropas, y por un momento sintió que aquello no estaba bien ¿llegaría a incomodarle a _valentino_ que ella trajera encima un perfume de hombre? Sacudió la cabeza tratando de liberarse de ese pensamiento, como si estuviera engañándolo por ¿haber abrazado a su amigo e impregnarse con su loción? ¡Por merlín! Se estaba volviendo loca. Rosó las yemas de los dedos por los pasillos del castillo, contó con los dedos semejando sus pasos y luego llegó a lo que serían las puertas de los baños de prefectos. Memorizó todo, hizo sus cálculos y sonrió. Haría su primer intento de salir de ahí, envalentonándose a tomar _sola_ un baño.

 **¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯` •._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•. _.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.**

Draco Malfoy tenía los brazos extendidos en la orilla de la gran tina del baño de prefectos-casi semejante a una piscina-. Desnudo por completo estaba sumergido hasta el pecho, con una toalla húmeda y cálida en el rostro, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, el cuerpo laxo sin fuerza y fluidez. El sopor que lo embragaba era demasiado, casi quedándose dormido. Después de todo, se lo merecía, según él, esa semana fue de lo peorcito que le pudo pasar. Y por si fuera poco, fue tanto su apuro en tomar el baño que olvidó cerrar la puerta correctamente con un hechizo, solo quería la paz y tranquilidad. Al estar tan relajado, no fue capaz de notar cómo el pomo de la puerta se giraba con vacilación.

La puerta se abrió despacio y no emitió su singular rugido puesto que los vapores aminoraban los sonidos. Unos pequeños pies caminaban tanteando el suelo, y no fue hasta que una sandalia muy de _muggles_ cayó en un pequeño charco cerca de la tina, es que Draco dio un respingo semejante al dado cuándo se va quedando relajado y dormido, y se tiene la sensación de caerse por un abismo. El muchacho ladeó la cabeza, creyendo aún que el sonido fue producto de sus ensoñaciones pero un segundo ¡plac! Le confirmó que no. Se quitó la toalla de los ojos con rapidez excesiva y casi se le salen los ojos de sus orbitas cuando observó con detenimiento la figura que estaba a unos metros de la puerta. Draco titubeó en salir de la tina, creyendo que los ruidos del agua darían la revelación de su presencia, luego frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿y sobre todo que hacia el agazapándose e intentando no hacer ruidos? Ella no podía percatarse de él. A final de cuentas, ¿no? Luego echó el cuerpo atrás como si él quisiera fusionarse con el borde de la tina.

Hermione Granger llevó sus cosas de baño, iba vestida con su bata común y corriente, tan de ella, tan de muggle. Igual sus sandalias, el jabón, la toalla pequeña para el cabello y su pulcro cambio de ropa. Trastabilló buscando las bancas que se suponen están a unos cuantos pasos de la tina grande del baño. Cuando las yemas de sus dedos tuvieron un atisbo de ello, sonrió para sí y colocó todo en orden e hilera para poder encontrarlos con facilidad. Anudó su cabello alborotado en una coleta alta y después se desamarró la bata lentamente. Siseó una maldición porque perdió una sandalia quien sabe dónde y ahora tendría que hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva de ella ¡que lata! Se giró en si misma con dificultad y con los dedos de los pies tanteaba el suelo buscando la dichosa sandalia.

Draco Malfoy salió apresuradamente de la tina y se enrolló una toalla por la cintura, aun creyendo que su presencia podría ser advertida, caminaba a paso lento, cuando ella se giró quedándole de frente a solo medio metro, se detuvo como si le hubieran petrificado, luego ladeó el rostro haciendo la comprobación de nuevo que ella no se percataba de su presencia ¡vaya Draco que atinado! ¡ella no puede ver ni oír, joder! Luego la oyó tararear una cancioncilla infantil, quizá la reconocía por ahí, de algún cuento que su nana le leyó de niño. El muchacho se enderezó y siguió su camino, pero volvió a quedarse estático cuando la chica dejó caer por completo su bata al suelo. Él intentó tragar saliva sin conseguirlo, ¡por merlín! No era la primera vez que veía desnuda a una chica pero si la primera vez a una "sangre sucia". Draco había pensado, gracias a todos los adjetivos negativos que su padre daba a los de esa "estirpe" que ellos no eran "normales" como él, que quizá tendrían escondido bajo las ropas algunas escamas, cicatrices o cosas asquerosas…pero no hubo más que ese momento para comprobar que era una chica, una chica _muy_ atractiva.

No estaba por completo desnuda, de hecho tenía la manía de quitarse la ropa interior durante la inmersión, es quizá una costumbre que le quedó de niña. Algo raro, pero al final le reconfortaba. Quien diría que tendría espectadores alguna vez, y como si en realidad hubiera sabido, en esa ocasión llevaba un conjunto de encajes y dobles bastante llamativo. Le gustaba la lencería fina muggle, jamás la mágica esa si era cosas rara. Draco tenía la boca en estado kilométrico, no podía ni parpadear; ella tenía bastante cadera, de verdad el uniforme escolar no hacia ajuste adecuado en ello ¿Cuándo podría ver en una falda muy circular una conformación de esa manera? Luego su vientre plano y adornado con una línea perfecta en el centro, quizá podía conferir a aquellos rasgos a las largas caminatas que la muchacha gustaba de hacer por las tardes en los bordes del lago. Después le llamó la atención sus hombros rígidos pero delgados, que hacían perfecta curvatura con la clavícula, el cuello fino y no mucho más abajo sus pechos. Ni grandes, ni pequeños, totalmente en su sitio y con su característica gota de rocío en el centro.

Draco volvió a intentar tragar saliva cuando la vio levantar los brazos y arrollarse el cabello en un moño, por dios, las formas en que se movía su cuerpo ¡tenía que marcharse de ahí! Y justo cuando planeaba hacerlo, miró como el pie pequeño de ella se enredó en una artefacto extraño igual al que traía colocado en el otro pie ¿Qué mierda era eso?, jamás los había visto. Hermione se tambaleó y muy cerca estaban los lavabos, que si se hubiera ido de lado su cien derecha se quedaría molida y con un hematoma enorme pero haciendo uso de sus rápidas habilidades de buscador la atrapó entre sus brazos. Hermione abrió los ojos sobre manera al percibir los brazos de "alguien" rodearle y no pudo evitar sonrojarse totalmente ¡no estaba sola! ¡y semi desnuda! ¿y desde que tanto tiempo?

Hizo ademan y fuerza para zafarse, él no se lo permitió la atrajo más a su cuerpo y si seguía moviéndose así caerían juntos a la tina. Haciendo uso del hilo de razón que quedaba revoloteando en su cerebro, atinó en colocar su dedo pulgar en su palma e hizo un circuló con él. Hermione se relajó, conocía ese gesto.

-¿Valentino?-murmuró ella-

Draco movió de nuevo sus dedos en la palma de ella. " _Sí soy yo"._

-¿Qu-qué haces aquí?-preguntó estúpidamente. Rodó los ojos con impaciencia, ¿solo reparaba en cavilaciones estúpidas? él la miró a los ojos, tan cálidos pero carentes de esa luz. Sonrío con satisfacción al verla sonrojarse-

" _Bañarme"_ le dijo con sus dedos, ella sonrió como si acabase de comprender algo y enarcó una ceja.

-Así que eres prefecto. Si no lo fueras, la tina te hubiera expulsado en catapulta-

Draco se tensó, no tenía planeado revelar su identidad. Dejó de abrazarla lentamente y dio dos pasos atrás, la sonrisa de Hermione se borró, se abrazó a si misma recordando dónde estaba, con quién y cómo. El levantó la bata del suelo y la cubrió, en son protector más a él que ella. Estar bajo el hipnotismo de su cuerpo no era algo que le estuviera agradando. Luchaba con varios sentimientos a la vez. Ella murmuró un _gracias_ apenas audible. Él dudo por un momento, pero tomó su mano y le dijo que se marcharía y preguntó _"sí estaría bien sola ahí"_.

Hermione analizó la pregunta, si fue un gran atrevimiento el suyo de adentrarse entre los pasillos del colegio sola, una tarde de domingo que estarían semi vacíos y luego interrumpir el baño de alguien más. Sintió tristeza por el hecho de volver a admitirse vulnerable, había estado a punto de caer y quizá hubiera sido algo grave si no es porque él estaba ahí..Draco le soltó la mano lentamente e iba a irse pero ella enredó su dedo meñique en el del muchacho. El chico frunció el ceño ante ese gesto, aquello se estaba volviendo demasiado _íntimo_. Estaba empezado a incomodarse, aunque bueno, se suponía debía hacerse su confidente ¿no? ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a él?

-Quédate-murmuró ella apenas audible, el le miró a los ojos y estaban empezando a aguarse-..por..por favor..-

Ella no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza. Por el hecho de pedirle a un chico quedarse con ella en la tina, a medio vestir, ¿Qué pensaría valentino de ella? ¿Qué era una ofrecida cualquiera? Pero realmente ese no era el incentivo de su petición, no quería quedarse sola y correr más riesgos. Inconscientemente, más como una necesidad de compañía que como cualesquier otra cosa, y luego estaba el sentimiento eufórico de haber podido averiguar algo más de él. Era prefecto, por lo que debía estar en sus clases y curso de año. Era de su edad. Y la arrobó una necesidad enorme de saber más..y.. más de él. ¿Qué era lo que le confería ese aire de misterio al muchacho? ¿Por qué se interesaba ella en él?

Draco sopesó la oportunidad de sonsacarle información sobre Potter. Pero era demasiado atrevido el asunto. Quizá les descubrían ahí, el castigo estaría inminente y no precisamente uno agradable quizá hasta la expulsión. Sin embargo, la espinita de la curiosidad le pinchó cuando ella se abrazó a si misma rodeándola un aire de sensualidad inocente que quien sabe por qué demonios lo cautivo. ¿Qué carajos? De todos modos solo había una vida, y la suya quizá sería muy corta si seguía por el camino donde andaba. Él le respondió que _"sí".. "sí se quedaría"_

-No mires-dijo ella sonriéndole desde el borde de la tina y se giró lentamente, para cuando Draco dejó de rodar los ojos con impaciencia a la petición, ella le dio una perfecta visión de su parte trasera-

-..Demonios-murmuró Draco y desvió la vista al vitral de la sirena en movimiento-

Cuando hubo escuchado el splash del agua, volvió la vista a la tina comprobando que ella se metió hasta la clavícula. Aún le daba la espalda ¿y? ¿Qué se supondría que haría? ¡Mirarla bañarse? ¡Joder! Eso estaba impacientándolo. Draco suspiró con pesadez y se pasó las manos por la cara con exasperación, intentando aliviar esa sensación recurrente en su cuerpo, como un vapor que se escondía en la piel y salía por los oídos _"es el vapor del ambiente"_ se dijo, no pasa nada ¡tranquilo!

-¿No seguirás con tu baño?-le oyó preguntar con timidez-

¿Es que acaso fingía inocencia? O ¿realmente era diestra en eso de poner nerviosos a los hombres?…porque él ya lo estaba hasta el tuétano. Draco volvió a dudar, era arriesgar demasiado. Pero también la perfecta oportunidad para obtener información y se maldijo internamente al olvidar la tercera botellita en su baúl, esa que sacó a hurtadillas del despacho de Snape.. _veritaserum_. Haciendo apelación a su integridad, prometiéndose no propasar las líneas requeridas. Se sumergió hasta el pecho nuevamente. No sin antes asírsele un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, y es que estar desnudo frente a ella, no era precisamente uno de sus planes más ávidos. Pero bueno, pensándolo bien, ella no podía verle. Se relajó.

Hermione supo que no estaba sola en la bañera en el momento en que una pequeña ola de agua jabonosa le rosó el mentón. No evitó sonrojarse. Esa situación era lo bastante sugerente para la vista de algunos inclusive la propia y rompía con un millón de reglas de la escuela ¿pero qué demonios estaba pasándole? No era propio de si aquellos instintos ni insinuaciones.

-..Así que eres prefecto..-volvió a decir con suspicacia y una sonrisa ladina tratando de dejar atrás la zozobra-¿Cuándo podré saber tu nombre?-

Draco se tensó, ¡maldición! Eso no fue buena idea, de pronto creyó que era él a quién sonsacarían información..¿y cómo diablos respondería? Estaban a más de un metro de separación y el colocarse a su lado no le venía en gracia. Pero lo hizo. Ella pereció relajarse al sentir la mano de Draco tomando la suya y respondiendo _"sí, lo soy"_ ella le sonrió y tomo su mano, acariciando esta vez la palma de él. Draco observó el movimiento circular de los dedos de Hermione y cerró los ojos, era un movimiento muy cercano a una caricia y le estaba agradando. La chica soltó una risilla nerviosa, él abrió los ojos con el ceño fruncido y analizándola.

-Tienes cayos en las manos, cómo Harry..-

¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué lo comparaba con ese bobalicón? Hizo un mohín con disgusto y apretó los dientes, ese no era un apelativo nada halagador. Ella volvió a reír, adivinó que el comentario no fue de su agrado pues él retiró la mano con brusquedad.

-Bueno..Harry las tiene por blandir fuerte la escoba..-susurró con seriedad-..Entonces, eso quiere decir..que ..¿Juegas Quidditch? ¿Cierto?-

Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa acariciando inconscientemente los cayos que ella mencionaba. Esa ¡Granger tan suspicaz y analítica! ¡joder!

-Si juego Quidditch-dijo en voz alta olvidando que ella no podía oírle. Rodó los ojos al recordarlo y tomó la mano de la chica. Respondió sinceramente-

-Vaya, iré a ver alguno de tus partidos-dijo animada, luego sus gestos se ensombrecieron-..bueno, si logro recuperar la vista-murmuró casi para sí, su mirada se volvió gris y brillante por las lágrimas-

Otra vez ese sentido de culpa. Nunca había tenido conciencia de lo que eran esos sentimientos, sentir remordimientos, pesares o angustias hacia alguien. No era una característica suya pero desde el día del paseo sobre la nieve, esa chica le estaba obligando a sentir _cosas_. Draco observó que el agua se volvía cristalina poco a poco, entonces caminó a la orilla de la tina dónde aguardaban las botellitas que le obsequio su madre. Vertió un poco de ambas y agradeció que estas hicieren el agua espumosa y vibrante como un jacuzzi. Agradeció también a su madre por ello. El que el agua clareara dejaría en vertiente sus atributos y los de ella ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! ¡por merlín! Eso era más de lo que podría soportar. Volvió a colocarse a su lado.

-¡Bombas burbuja! ¡wow! ¡me encantan! ..gracias-dijo ella saliendo de su ensimismamiento-

Draco asintió y cruzó los brazos con autosuficiencia. Sus labios se curvaron apretados y luego abrió los ojos de par en par al notar que ella tanteaba al borde de la tina, buscando la banca cercana. Luego sus dedos delgados dieron con lo que buscaba, el jabón. ¡mierda! ¿Qué no tenía ni un atisbo de razón? Ella que se jactaba de ser tan inteligente ¿no supondría que aquello era demasiado para la psique de un chico?

-¿No te molesta si..?-mostró el jabón haciendo alusión a que continuaría el ritmo normal del baño-

" _No"_ respondió con su habitual movimiento en la palma. Él apretó los ojos y se sumergió por completo en el agua tratando de aminorar las reacciones de su cuerpo, no es precisamente que fuere de hielo y ella venía con sus "caderas" "pechos" y "jabón" ¡mierda! ¡mierda! ¡mierda! Eso era algo tan inverosímil ¡piensa en algo feo! ¡piensa en algo feo! Se repitió como una mantra hasta que escuchó un sonido gutural entre las aguas, sacó la cabeza y notó que ella le llamaba.

-¿Sigues ahí? ..¿hola?—repetía una y otra vez casi al borde del pánico-

Él tomó su mano, ella se relajó y por instinto se echó sobre Draco, lo rodeó en un abrazo posesivo. Hermione se creyó sola e indefensa de nuevo.

-Creí que te habías machado-murmuró ella apretándolo contra sí. Él suspiró buscando entereza, luego la apartó pesadamente-

La miró y quedó como hechizado por ella. Sus ojos avellana con ese linde inocente, tan puro, tan casto. Las mejillas sonrojadas resaltando las pequeñas pecas que se postraban en ellas, sus labios entre abiertos respirando lentamente, sus delgadas y cálidas manos contra su pecho desnudo. Las caricias de sus dedos. Cerró los ojos, y sintió un vértigo desconocido, un candor recurrente por su cuerpo y nacerle desde ese punto palpitante allá abajo. Ya lo conocía bien, estaba cachondo pero había algo más que no daba por reconocer, era esa incesable necesidad de sentirla cerca, de abrazarla, protegerla ¿desde cuándo la sangre sucia llamaba de esa manera su atención? Cuando abrió los ojos no pudo evitar inclinarse sobre sus labios y rosarlos con los suyos. Se sintió tan bien, demasiado bien. Esa piel suave, delicada y sumisa. Ella sólo se dejaba hacer. Hermione también se declaró en un estado hipnótico, sin saber cómo dejó que su consiente abandonara su cuerpo, dándole paso a sus sentimientos, permitiéndoles fluir como un torrente de agua desbocada. Draco la besó, primero en un movimiento efímero, tan pausado y cuidadoso cómo si sus labios fueran a deshacerse, cuando se sintió correspondido, profundizó el beso convirtiéndolo en algo posesivo.

Las mejillas de Hermione ardían, como su estuviera consumiéndose por fuego lento. Un vértigo se le acomodó en el estómago y si no fuera por el agua en que estaba se iría de bruces pues sus piernas perdieron fuerza y fluidez. Draco la atrajo más, haciéndola percatarse en plenitud de lo que ella misma provocaba en él ¡por merlín y todos los magos! Eso era mucho más de lo que Hermione tenía conciencia en una relación hombre-mujer. Él abandonó sus labios con pesar y proporcionó un reguero de besos desde la barbilla hasta su cuello. Hermione gimió levemente y trató de imitarle, besó su hombro ancho y níveo despacio y lanzó una sonrisilla nerviosa.

-Me sabes a jabón-jadeó ella-

Y cómo si aquello hubiese hecho traer a la realidad, Draco paró en seco y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas se apartó lentamente. Hizo un gesto con desgano, no porque le hubiera molestado la situación si no porque se salió de control. Se suponía que debía cuidarla, ese era su encargo principal, no aprovecharse de ello. Y por primera vez, se sintió como un verdadero patán. ¿De cuándo acá la moral se le venía como grillete al cuello? Se tomó las sienes como si dolieran. Hermione abrió los labios una y otra vez sin saber que decir, colorada hasta los huesos, y aun mareada por la situación. Draco la miró, y sintió lástima por ella y un deje de desprecio por sí mismo. ¿Cómo podría hacer _eso_? ¡Era una bajeza hasta para él! Sin embargo ¿Cómo es que se lo permitió en primer lugar? ¡Él sentía una repulsión por ella! ¡Si! ¡Así era! O ¿no? Draco chasqueó la lengua con disgusto. Ella estiró el brazo sondeando el agua, claramente buscándolo.

-¿Valentino? ¿si-sigues ahí? ..yo..yo..en verdad..lo siento-murmuró-

¿Lo lamentaba? ¿Lamentaba haberlo besado? ¿toda la situación? Su orgullo no pudo quedar mas herido. Sin darse cuenta, ellá llegó hasta el otro extremo donde estaba el, buscó su rostro tanteando y le tomó la mejilla.

-N-no fue mi..mi intención incomodarte…yo lo..siento..no suelo ser así, créeme-murmuró Hermione muerta de vergüenza-

Draco sonrió con amargura, ella de nuevo se disculpaba por algo que no tuvo culpa, era él y solo el quién tenía cuentas que saldar. Sin pensarlo, llevó su dedo pulgar a los labios hinchados y rojos de la chica y los acarició con premura. Hizo ademan de besarlos una vez, pero se quedó meditando a medio camino logrando solo colocar su frente a la de ella ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! Eso no podía ser, ella comprendió el gesto como en son de disculpa. O arrepentimiento. Draco se apresuró a salir de ahí. Hermione se percató de que se quedaba sola por el vaivén del agua y las bombas burbujas.

 **¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯` •._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•. _.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.**

La chica siguió con la mirada a un muchacho que entró por la puerta hecho un demonio y observó con detenimiento cómo las cosas salían volando de un lado a otro limpiando su paso. Más bien él que se colocaba frente a las cosas de la sala común para poder patearlas y desquitar su rabia. No era la primera vez que lo veía regresar así, embebido en una toalla de baño, al borde del cólera y desaliñado pero sí bastante irregular después de meses de suma calma. Algo no andaba bien, bueno eso era más que evidente si ya era conocido de todos que esa mañana estuvo aparcado el coche de Lucius Malfoy en las caballerizas del castillo. Pansy Parkinson se desperezó, y caminó rumbo al muchacho que daba tumbos y lo alcanzó bajo el dintel de la puerta que conecta a los dormitorios de los chicos.

-¿Te pasa algo Draco?-preguntó con algo de sorna, para eludir su verdadera preocupación-

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-la miró de arriba abajo con desprecio. Luego frunció el ceño, si algo era raro es ver a Pansy sola-¿Dónde está el idiota que ahora es tu noviecillo?-asestó altivamente-

-Por ahí-meneó la mano desinteresadamente. Alzó las cejas e hizo un _"oh"_ con los labios-¿no te lo has topado en los baños? Dijo iría a refrescarse. ..O no sé..tal vez escuché mal..y dijo enfermería-soltó una risilla malévola y se retiró no sin antes desafiarle con la mirada-

Draco entre cerró los ojos, ese idiota de Zabini…tramaba algo. Iba a echarse a andar rumbo a los baños de prefectos al recordar que Blaise no lo hallaría solo, luego miró sus ropas y no era bueno salir a medio vestir. Acudió rápidamente a vestirse.

 **¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯` •._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•. _.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.**

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos lentamente, bajo el brazo izquierdo llevaba sus cosas de baño y en la otra mano blandía la barita como si ello fuere a darle más seguridad, porque a final de cuentas no podía hacer mucho con ella. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y luego dejo de caminar. Sollozó una última vez y luego se irguió asustada. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo cuando un soplo de aire le rosó la mejilla, y escuchó muy claramente alguien respirarle por sobre el hombro. El pasillo estaba apenas iluminado por las antorchas que se contoneaban con el aire colado de las rendijas en la ventana, giró el rostro por instinto al sonido del viento ahogado en un rincón.

Algo la tomó por los hombros y la hizo girar brusco, ella lanzó un grito de dolor por la rudeza del acto. Después esa misma fuerza la envió contra la pared y ahí fue que el pánico se apoderó de Hermione. Soltó el llanto a pecho abierto.

-¿Qu-quien está ahí? ¡que quieres?-gritó-

Sintió un tirón de su falta que la hizo caer al suelo, después un tiron similar la levanto del mismo.

-¡Basta! ¡me haces daño!-

Una carcajada sonó en eco sobre las paredes del pasillo, evidentemente ella ni se inmutó. Otra vez su cuerpo fue arrojado contra la pared y Hermione gritó con desesperación nuevamente. Una sombra, no muy lejos de ella, denotaba una varita al aire. La figura fue saliendo de entre la sombras, hasta mostrarse a unos pasos de ella. Una mano delgada, de tez obscura se tomó los cabellos de la chica y la levanto a medias.

-Maldita sangre sucia, ya conocerás tu suerte- La arrastró unos cuantos pasos-

Hermione lloraba desesperadamente al mismo tiempo que suplicaba por ser liberada.

-¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Imbécil!-el grito vino del fondo del pasillo-

El joven que arrastraba a Hermione giró el dorso, soltó sin gentileza a la chica que se abrazó a sí misma y se hizo ovillo contra la pared.

-¿Nott?-murmuró-

-Déjala tranquila Zabinni-amenazó más que pedir con cortesía-

-¿Y si no? ¿qué?-levantó la varita a la altura de su barbilla con posición similar al esgrima-

-Te atendrás a las consecuencias, y sabes ..que soy mejor en duelo que tu-asestó el ego del muchacho-

-Pfff..estupideces…solo dices estupideces Nott-respondió con sorna Blaise-

-Te lo advierto Zabinni, mejor vete por dónde llegaste..no me importará que seas de Slytherin-

- _Expelliarmus-_ atajó Blaise. El encantamiento rebotó en una armadura-

- _Desmaius_ -Nott atinó justo en el pecho de Zabinni y este salió aturdido y disparado un par de metros-

El muchacho se levantó pesadamente del suelo y sacudió la cabeza, un chirrido le aturdía el oído izquierdo.

-Esto no se quedará así, se enterara el Profesor Snape-amenazó antes de marcharse apresurado. Antes de dar la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo, lanzó una mirada de cólera a Nott-

Theodore Nott se quedó un instante esperando ver de nuevo a Blaise, pero éste no regresó. Corrió dónde Hermione e intentó levantarla pero ella le alejó con manotazos y patadas aun asustada por los ataques de Zabinni. El chico suspiró un poco y pensó en tomarle la mano, pero ella forcejeó para liberarse. Apenas y pudo formular la palabra "amigo" en la palma de Hermione cuando ella alejo la mano, titubeante.

-¿Val-valentino?-dijo tímidamente, pensando que solo él y Ginny se comunicaban con ella de ese modo. Y _esa_ mano obviamente no era de una chica-

Theodore frunció el ceño ¿Quién diablos era Valentino?. Volvió a colocar sus dedos en la palma de ella, dando a conocer su presencia. Hermione asintió y sonrió enormemente. Se tranquilizó un poco, suspiró y reconoció el perfume. Y sin poder evitarlo se hecho sobre Nott en un abrazo poseso, casi se van al suelo ambos pues él estaba acuclillado frente a ella, y Hermione quedo de rodillas. Ella se sintió a salvo de pronto, y nuevamente se echó a llorar.

-¡Gracias Nott, Gracias!..no se qué ha pasado, alguien o algo..-volvió a sollozar-

" _Zabinni"_ le dijo sobre la palma.

-¿Blaise? ¿Blaise Zabinni? ¿de Slytherin?-se sorprendió. Hermione dejó de abrazarlo. Él la ayudo a incorporarse-

 _"Qué haces fuera de la enfermería"_ le dijo.

-He…he querido tomar un baño-murmuró con pena, se sonrojó al recordarlo. Luego hiso un gesto como si recordada algo importante-..espera..¿como sabes lenguaje a señas?-

Theodore le explico cómo y porque lo sabía, también se disculpó por no poder ir a verla a la enfermería.

-No te preocupes, he tenido buenos cuidados-dijo en tono bajo con un tinte de tristeza, se acordó de él. Valentino-

 _"¿Quién es valentino?"_ preguntó como si adivinara sus pensamientos.

-Un chico que ayuda a Ginny Weasley a cuidarme-no evitó sonrojarse y sonreír con embeleso-

Nott alzó las cejas y sonrió con complicidad, conocía bien esas expresiones y luego lamentó la situación de la chica, era evidente que no conocía ni un pelo de _su cuidador_. Ya tendría una larga charla con Draco Malfoy después..No quiso ahondar más en ese tema, seguro Draco le explicaría durante las clases de lenguaje a señas quién era el _susodicho_ que ayudaba a los cuidados de Hermione.

" _Te llevaré a la enfermería"_ le dijo Nott moviendo grácilmente sus dedos sobre la palma de Hermione.

-Gr-gracias, no es necesario-le sonrió-

" _Insisto_ " repitió del mismo modo.

-Está bien-murmuró y después volvió a abrazarlo con mucha fuerza le daba gusto tener a alguien conocido cerca-

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-una voz altanera retumbó en el pasillo-

Theodore entornó los ojos para tratar de ver la sombra que atravesaba rumbo a las escaleras al fondo del pasillo y cuando salió de las penumbras lo reconoció de inmediato.

-¡No lo sé! Explícame tú Draco-respondió Nott con evidente molestia-

Malfoy frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, una repentina oleada de rabia le subió hasta el color, ver a Theodore abrazando a Hermione en medio de la obscuridad no le cayó en ninguna gracia. Todo lo contrario, estaba sintiendo eso que alguna vez describió Pansy sentir cuando lo observaba platicar con otras chicas ¿Cómo le llamo? A sí ¡celos! Hermione se quedó quieta, percibió la tensión de Theodore, e imaginó a Zabinni de regreso.

-¿Qué tengo que explicarte yo?-

-Por qué ella está sola por los pasillos y a estas horas ¿no debías cuidarle tú?-farfulló enojado-

-¡Y a ti eso que te importa!-Draco se acercó más a ellos no sin pasar desapercibido como Theodore acariciaba el brazo de Hermione-

-¡Me importa y bastante!, no me gustan las injusticias-repitió en el mismo modo-

-¡No sé de qué hablas!-Draco se tensó, el ver a Hermione agazaparse más contra Nott no le gustó-

-Si no llego a tiempo, la encontraríamos hecha papilla a manos de uno de tus orates- Theodore asió más a Hermione contra suyo. Malfoy hizo un gesto sin comprender, metió sus manos al bolsillo y apretó las mandíbulas-

-¿Quién?-

-Zabinni-se limitó a decir, tomó la mano de Hermione y le dijo algo que hizo relajarse-

Hermione ladeó el rostro y aspiró, el aire leve y entrante por la ventana contigua le trajo un aroma tan conocido.

-¿Valentino?-dijo de pronto en medio de aquella discusión. Malfoy la miró a sabiendas que le llamaba, Theodore sonrió de lado comprendiendo al fin ¿así que _él_ era el _tal_ valentino?

Draco miró a Theodore con nerviosismo, el sonrió con ironía y negó con la cabeza aludiendo que haría silencio, sin revelar su identidad.

-De aquí en adelante me encargo yo, gracias-sentenció Draco y se acercó a una sonrojada Hermione-

Malfoy acarició la mano de la chica, en un movimiento muy cercano a una caricia lo cual no pasó desapercibido por su compañero de casa. Hermione le sonrió con timidez y le devolvió el gesto extendiéndole por completo la mano. Draco sonrió a Nott con altivez y se retiró de ahí llevando a Hermione rumbo a la enfermería.

-Gracias Theodore, nos vemos pronto-le oyó decir a la chica apenas lejos-

Theodore Nott asintió, se cruzó de brazos y no evitó pensar que algunas serpientes corren con más suerte de la que se merecían.

 **¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯` •._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•. _.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.**

Draco se percató que la puerta de la enfermería había perdido sus hechizos de protección, por lo que una vez cerrada tras de sí volvió a invocarlos. Luego se giró sobre sus talones y encontró la hermosa visión de la espalda de la chica. Parpadeó evitando rememorar lo sucedido en la bañera e imaginársela semi desnuda por enésima vez. ¿Es que no podía estarse tranquilo? Temblando, tomó la mano de Hermione y siseó una maldición por su ansiedad. Ella estaba igual o peor.

La ayudó a llegar a la cama y sentarse, colocó sus cosas en el estante que una vez la señora Pomfrey le mostró las pertenencias de Hermione. Luego la miró con detenimiento, sonrojada, con el cabello medio alborotado y las ropas desacomodadas, frunció el ceño y preguntó

 _"Qué sucedió"_ le dijo sobre la palma.

-Caminaba por el pasillo, y escuché ruidos. Luego..luego me atacaron-sollozó- si no es por Nott..yo-

Draco instintivamente se acercó a ella, quedando frente a frente y con los pulgares le secó las lágrimas. Levantó su barbilla y con un tanto de embeleso le besó la frente. Le dio tristeza, nostalgia y un tanto de lástima. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Esa maldita culpa. Se alejó tres pasos. Eso no estaba bien, ¡no estaba bien! Esos sentimientos..

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-murmuró ella con tristeza-

El meditó la respuesta un minuto y luego pensó que le debía sinceridad al menos.

" _Me dio vergüenza"_ confesó sobre su palma.

-¿El qué?-volvió a murmurar-¿besarme? ¿la situación en sí? O…¿eres de los que piensa que la pureza de la sangre es importante?-

Un pinchazo le dio al corazón a Draco con la última pregunta porque cierto era que no sabía cuáles eran las realidades de _esa_ vergüenza. Si una de esas tres preguntas o todas.

" _Mi deber es cuidarte no aprovecharme de ti"_ respondió

-¿Aprovecharte? Si fui yo quien te pidió quedarte en todo caso..-su sonrojo fue tan prominente y el nerviosismo que ladeo el rostro para no evidenciar más de lo necesario-..en todo caso sería yo la imprudente-

" _Lo siento, no quise herirte"_ confesó dudoso.

-No me mientas más-suplicó-…y..por favor cuando algo no te guste o incomode, dímelo, yo sabré comprender-bajó el rostro y remolinó una mano contra la otra nerviosa-

" _Lo prometo"_ respondió sinceramente. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa nostálgica, ella le recordaba una niña pequeña tan dulce. ¿Por qué todos esos años la odio tanto? No parecía tan mala como la vio siempre _"tengo que irme, ¿estarás bien?"_ dijo Draco sobre su palma.

-Tengo miedo-confesó en un susurro lastimero-..me siento insegura, no puedo defenderme, ni comunicarme con mis amigos..sólo te tengo a ti-las lágrimas volvieron a escapársele-

Draco hizo un mohín, apretó las mandíbulas y echó la cabeza atrás considerando algo tan descabellado inclusive para su propia fortuna. Le levantó el rostro y volvió a secar las lágrimas como lo hizo antes. Con suma calma y dulzura.

" _Me quedaré contigo"_


	4. Capítulo 4 Necesidad

**Bueno, tengo rato queriendo escribir este cap, ya que me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza pero en realidad tengo mucho trabajo (casa, familia, escuela, trabajo, perros, mudanza etc…) Espero que les guste lo suficiente como para dejar al menos un review.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 4. Necesidad.**

Draco Malfoy abrió lentamente los ojos, y ladeó el rostro. Aquel recinto no le pareció nada familiar, no era su cama, no estaban los muebles de madera y menos el dintel verde botella característico de Slytherin. Se desperezó parpadeando un poco y trató de enfocar mejor. Cuando intentó levantarse notó que un peso sobre su pecho lo impedía. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse? Se exaltó sobre manera al encontrar el cabello marrón desparramado sobre él. Frunció el ceño ¿Qué carajos?

-¡He! ¡Grager?-llamó estúpidamente. Volvió a rodar los ojos recordando que ella jamás le escucharía así le tocara una trompeta por los oídos. Le removió un poco, consiguiendo que ella rodara por su propio peso hasta caer en las suaves sábanas-

El muchacho se levantó despacio para no despertarla y se preguntó ¿desde cuándo tenía tantas consideraciones para no molestar a "alguien"? Draco se acomodó la túnica, los cabellos y las ropas lo mejor que pudo. Iba a salir a prisa cuando un gemido de Hermione Granger le hizo parar. Ella fruncía el ceño, parecía soñar. Luego apretó los puños contra las sábanas blancas casi hasta que podrían camuflarse sus nudillos con ellas. Él la observó. ¿Por qué parecía una mujer atractiva? ¡Diablos! Nunca hubiese imaginado que "ella" pudiese tener caracteres tan agraciados. Observó las pestañas de la chica, largas y marrones que le crispaban al final y parecían brillar con las gotas de lágrimas que aparecieron de pronto. Luego miró como esa misma gota viajaba entre las mejillas tintadas de pequeñas pecas.

Hermione se levantó sobre saltada y al borde del llanto, Draco no supo que hacer. La observó sollozar por unos instantes y luego su mano temblorosa se paseó por el hombro de la chica. Ella en respuesta ladeó el rostro y recargó la mejilla húmeda en aquella piel suave y blanquecina. Casi un gesto meramente infantil. El muchacho tragó en seco, aquellos despuntes sentimentales no solían estar comunes en su vida, no sabía cómo consolar a las personas menos a las chicas, no conocía más que buenas maneras de comportamiento por etiqueta y educación formal. Así eran los Malfoy, así era su padre. Un temple de hielo que no dejaba ver más allá de sus gestos espontáneos.

Draco se sentó a su lado, ella se acurrucó en su pecho y de nuevo sollozó. Hermione estaba hecha un nudo de sentimientos, sus sueños no muy lejos de la realidad la habían trazado en el momento en que se topó con Blaise Zabini en los pasillos. Imaginando qué, aquel sujeto por quién fue atacada buscaba más que sacarle un susto. Ahora más que nunca se sentía vulnerable, indefensa y estúpida. Si no hubiese querido solucionar el problema sola en los baños, todo esto no tendría lugar ahora, y sobre todo si aquel "insolente hurón" no se ensañara con Gryffindor por sobre salir más que Slytherin ¡nada de esto estuviere ocurriendo! La rabia se adueñó de ella.

Hubo varios minutos de silencio, en los que Draco simplemente la dejó hacer. Y mientras tanto no dejó de observar el cabello rizado, de hecho tomó un tanto entre sus dedos y lo sopesó. Realmente era tan común pero suave, delicado y agradable al tacto. Su perfume también, ya se había acostumbrado a percibir ese aroma dulzón ¿Qué sería? ¿Lavanda, maravillas? No sabía con certeza pero era mucho muy agradable. Esa chica poseía un puñado de peculiaridades hasta para las cosas más sencillas e íntimas. Sonrió sin siquiera percatarse de que ella se urgía más contra él, con una necesidad insaciable de sentirse protegida. Draco pensaba que sí, de algún momento, ella no fuere quien es, seguramente trataría de enganchársela. Por qué, estaba harto de las chicas ridículas de Slytherin, sin conversación interesante ni mucho menos cerebro. Hermione Granger no era como Pansy Parkinson, y distaba bastante de Astoria Greengrass. La primera era más indulgente con él que la última, así como menos interesante. Siempre preocupadas por la apariencia, los modales, quien tenía más dinero, coches, ropa y esas cosa que las mujeres aprecian más que a nada: joyas. ¡Menuda ridiculez!

Por lo poco que conocía de Granger, podría establecer con precisión que ella no tenía las mismas cualidades que las otras dos brujas escolarmente hablando-era mejor y por mucho-, además de que su carácter no daría para buscarse banalidades. Eso era más que obvio si podía ser amiga de la comadreja pobretona. Además estaba la primera información interesante que logró sonsacarle aquella tarde que pasearon por el lago, logró saber de sus intereses políticos que diferían mucho de los suyos. Claro está pero al menos le importaba algo más que los libros y estar ayudando al "san Potter". Realmente podrían tener conversaciones interesantes sobre el P..E.D.D.O en alguna ocasión y discutir esos puntos tan irracionales que ella tanto defiende a esa causa ¡oh por merlín, cómo adoraba verla rabiar! El simple pensamiento le hizo reír. Sería tan interesante estar con ella y…¿un momento?-se dijo- ¿Por qué estoy pensando en eso como sí..? Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. Su estómago rugió y procuró prestar más atención en ello.

El pulgar suave de Draco él se colocó en la palma suave de Hermione, ella en respuesta lo apretó en un puño y observó su rostro ladearse en un gesto infantil. Él movió sus dedos para preguntar si tenía hambre, seguro sí. No cenaron.

-No, la verdad es que no tengo hambre- murmuró ella-

¡Lo que le faltaba! ¡Que Granger hiciera una huelga de hambre y lo culpasen por morir de inanición! Pensó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

" _Debes procurar energías"_ dijo en su palma.

-En realidad no me importa mucho, no tengo nada por hacer. Una vez te hayas ido me quedaré aquí sola-volvió a decir en el tono parsimonioso-

" _Iremos al caminar por ahí, por lo que necesitaras fuerzas"_ sugirió él. A decir verdad, si tendría que moverse por los recónditos del castillo, le esperaban las rondas nocturnas.

-No..-dijo Hermione con determinación. Apretó los labios en una línea fina y se limpió las lágrimas con severidad. Draco la examinó de nuevo. Por sus gestos cualquiera podría asegurar que esa "sangre sucia" se moría de rabia. El chico sonrió con diversión, pero luego se borró inmediatamente. Él era el culpable de todo eso, nadie más. Bufó una maldición para sí. Volvió a sugerir salir de ahí e ir al comedor, muy a su pesar y desgano. Draco no tenía intención de que todos los demás alumnos los vieran juntos desayunando pero ¡por todos los gnomos del mundo¡ ¡se moría de hambre! Hermione volvió a negarse Draco apretó los dientes ¡pero que testaruda!

" _Iré a las cocinas a pedir desayuno"_ dijo Draco y Hermione se levantó de su pecho.

-Eso no es necesario-se apresuró a decir ella con el rostro desencajado del susto, no quería que se marchara, luego hizo un gesto como si acabase de recordar algo. Draco le observó con curiosidad pues, ella rebuscaba algo en su túnica. Pronto sacó un galeón dorado tan sencillo y común, él frunció el ceño ¿para que querría eso? De momento iba a tomar su mano para cuestionar pero el brillo casi deslumbrante de la moneda lo hizo callar. Aquello eran destellos intermitentes, como clave morse-

Draco sonrió de lado, un intercomunicador. Debía ser para el trio de soquetes, bueno para los otros dos faltantes, _pensó_. Ese tipo de artefactos eran específicos para situaciones y personas ¿a quién estaría llamando? ¡Por merlín que no fueran la comadreja y el cara rajada!

-Entre todo esto, lo había olvidado. El galeón intercomunicador del ejército de Dumbledore ¿recuerdas?-dijo ella aún pensando que hablaba con un compañero de Gryffindor-

Malfoy terminó por ensanchar su sonrisa ladina ¿así es como esos imbecilitos acordaban sus juntas? ¡Vaya, vaya! No los creyó tan inteligentes. Ahora es que muchas cosas cuadraban, y sobre todo las reuniones que habían tenido un año antes en la sala de menesteres. Esto de ser el "ayudante" de Hermione Granger sí que le traería muy buena información, por primera vez su padre tenía razón en algo. Olvidó seguir prestándole atención a la chica pensando en las miles de cosas que podría averiguar. Inclusive pensó que podría implicarla en ese asunto del armario sin que ella lo supiera.

Draco volvió a la realidad, y su rostro se volvió contrito al percatarse que un par de ojos tan grandes como pelotas le observaban incrédulo desde la orilla de la cama. Draco se sorprendió de ver a su ex elfo domestico parado, tiritando y con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían salirse de sus órbitas. El chico le hizo un gesto repulsivo, apretó las mandíbulas y todo su rostro no tardó en volverse una dura expresión de odio. Dobby dio un respingo y se agazapó. Draco se llevó un dedo a los labios haciendo alusión a que no debía decir que él estaba allí.

-¿Dobby?-llamó Hermione- ¡estás ahí!, puedo olerte. He perdido la visión y el oído pero reconozco el olor del pay de calabaza en ti-sonrió con condescendencia. Dobby asintió efusivamente sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy-

El elfo tomó la mano de Hermione, he hizo movimientos con su largos y delgados dedos. El chico no dejó de mirarlos para advertir cualesquier movimiento en falso de la criatura. Dobby no dejaba de ver a Draco con tanto énfasis y miedo escurriéndole por cada uno de sus pequeños huesos. El elfo explicó a Hermione qué tardó en venir por que ayudaba en las cocinas y que además el desayuno ya había acabado en el gran comedor pero que enseguida traería algo para ellos.

-Muchas gracias Dobby, en verdad. Valentino y yo tenemos que comer algo. Si fuera por mí sería solo aire-dijo con desanimo- pero dice él que debemos procurar energías-el elfo miraba intermitentemente a la chica luego a Draco como si no pudiere creer aquellas palabras- y por favor, dile a Harry que estoy bien. Olvidé que tenemos estas monedas aún, ¿podrías ir dónde esté y decirle que busque la suya? Así podremos estar más en contacto? ¡Ah! Y también dile que tengo un buen ayudante-ella tomó la mano de Draco y la apretó con cariño. El chico correspondió al gesto para lo cual el elfo tuvo otra expresión más de incredulidad-

-Con que te vayas por la lengua con Granger y sobre todo con ese Potter-sentenció Draco al elfo antes de que éste desapareciera en un _plop_. No tenía intenciones de ser descubierto por ella, y tampoco porque Harry Potter supiese que él ahora conocía su "secretito de comunicación".

El muchacho estaba prácticamente seguro que el elfo no hablaría aún que de pronto le asaltó la duda. Los platos no tardaron en hacer aparición con huevos fritos, tocino, panqueques, tarros de mermelada, miel, jugo de calabaza y postres.

 **¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯` •._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•. _.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.**

Harry Potter caminaba por uno de los pasillos del castillo rascándose la nuca y tratando de comprender la maldita formula 12 del libro de pociones avanzadas. Realmente no parecía algo difícil pero el profesor Sluhorn le señaló con su dedo índice desdeñosamente por haber cometido un "casi gravísimo" error al no concentrarse y leer mal: ahí decía aplastar no moler los ingredientes. Bufó para sí mismo y paró en seco, luego como si algo le hubiese murmurado al costado dirigió su mirada al fondo. Reconoció de inmediato donde estaba. No supo cómo terminó allí y porque demonios sus pasos lo guiaron hasta la cercanía de las escaleras en forma de caracol. Como si fuera una premonición a sus pensamientos, una lucecita se dejó entre ver cuando la puerta al final de las escaleras se abrió lentamente. Era como un llamado. Él decidió subir. Iba a colocar los nudillos en la madera, pero antes de eso la voz _de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_ sonó:

-¡Adelante Harry! ¡Adelante!-el hombre sonaba más alegre de lo normal. Harry frunció el ceño y tragó saliva. Las reuniones con el profesor siempre le dejaban un regusto amargo por muy amena que fuere la charla, a veces hasta con más cuestionamientos. Una nostalgia le invadía el cuerpo cuando abandonaba su oficina o es que quizá el hecho de que ese hombre fuera el único que conoció más que nadie a sus padres y su familiaridad le hacía desear quedarse ahí-

El chico escondió el libro en su mochila. Y se dirigió lentamente hasta dónde el director se encontraba. El hombre miraba detenidamente el pensadero, acariciándose su extensa y larga barba. Luego miró de reojo al chico. Sonrió.

-Ya me temía que no vinieras, Harry. Pero era de suma importancia-le miró por sobre las gafas para luego colocarse la varita en la sien derecha y succionar con ella un hilo plateado. Colocó aquello en el pensadero-

-No sabía que ..que teníamos una conversación pendiente-murmuró Harry mirando con curiosidad los movimientos del profesor-

-No, en realidad no. Pero siempre es agradable una conversación ¿no te parece?-le sonrió-

¿Por qué el profesor siempre tenía algo extraño que decir a cada cuestión? Realmente detestaba que no fuese claro. Al punto concreto y ya ¡por merlín!

-A decir verdad, profesor. Hay algo que quisiera decirle-murmuró Harry con la vista taimada en el pensadero-

-Y yo te escucharé-afirmó innecesariamente, para luego colocar otro hilo en el artefacto-

\- Me parece…me parece que Draco Malfoy trama algo-frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. Recordó como Dobby lo asaltó un par de horas antes en las duchas, y casi lo hace perder el equilibrio. El elfo estaba más nervioso de lo normal y cuando logró explicarse ya Harry estaba tan retrasado para las clases que lo único que entendió fue: Hermione, galeón de oro, amo Malfoy-

Hubo salido a prisa dónde su habitación para mandar mensaje a su amiga en clave con su propio galeón, a lo que ella contesto: Todo bien. No muy satisfecho pensó en pasarse por la enfermería luego de su clase con Sluhorn pero se detuvo precisamente ahí en el despacho del director.

-¿Draco Malfoy?-Albus se giró medianamente para mirarle el perfil-Sé que puede tener las más tontas ocurrencias, pero ¿tramar? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno, a decir verdad. Lo he vigilado un par de ocasiones. Realmente me sorprende su estado meditabundo. Además, después de la fiesta del profesor Sluhorn, escuché una conversación entre él y Snape. Algo de un juramento inquebrantable-

-Quizá tenga que ver con el castigo impuesto a Draco. Cuidar de una persona con capacidades distintas a las nuestras puede convertirnos personas distintas. Al menos eso espero-dijo con calma para luego mirar un punto inexistente en el pensadero-

Harry no lo creyó así. No quiso admitir más allá de lo dicho, pues se delataría a sí mismo advirtiendo que huía por las noches con ayuda de la capa invisible, en las cuales un par de veces, hubiera jurado ver a Malfoy escabullirse a la sala de los menesteres.

-¿A qué se refiere?-Harry salió de su trance y lo miró esta vez-

-Draco Malfoy es un chico confundido. Ha sido manipulado a tal grado que es dirigido en todo. Hasta en lo que debe sentir por los demás. Confío que su pleno juicio lo hará salir de ese ventrílocuo estado en que lo han sumergido y para ello debe mantener contacto directo con las repercusiones de sus actos-

-¿Por eso ha mandado a cuidar de Hermione? ¡Pero él le odia!-dijo apresurado y sus labios se unieron en una fina línea con rabia-..lo que Malfoy mereces es..-apretó la mandíbula-

-No te apresures a repartir sentencias Harry, cada criatura de este mundo ha venido para cumplir un efecto. Y Draco Malfoy aún no termina-

Harry frunció más el ceño ¿Qué quería decir eso?

-¿Y si le hace daño?-soltó al cabo de unos minutos de estar queriendo escupir la pregunta con la misma rabia de antes-

-No lo hará, confía en mi-Dijo el director, sonrió-..¿Es todo lo que me tienes que decir?- él anciano miró con curiosidad la mochila que Harry cargaba por los hombros, el chico se la asió más al hombro incomodo por la mirada, carraspeó la garganta y asintió enérgicamente-

El chico caminó a la salida, y como si algo hubiere iluminado desde el cielo el director se dirigió a el nuevamente.

-¡Oh Harry!..lo olvidaba, tengo un favor que pedirte-el profesor se llevó las manos a las sienes como si dolieran. Y en verdad el asunto no era para menos. Tendría que someter a ese muchacho a una prueba inminente-

Harry volvió por sus pasos y se colocó junto a él algo impaciente.

-¿Cómo es tu relación con el profesor Sluhorn?-

-Pues..no lo sé. Bien, eso creo-se encogió en hombros-

-Oh Harry, me temo que debo abusar de tu confianza nuevamente-el hombre suspiró pesadamente-..necesito que te hagas amigo del profesor y para poder explicarte el porqué de ello, debes ver esto-señalo el pensadero con su dedo índice larguirucho y senil-

Harry Potter colocó su mochila en el suelo, y asintió.

 **¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯` •._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•. _.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.**

Caía la noche, y ella estaba sentada al borde de la cama. Se levantó y camino cuidadosamente para no chocar con los muebles. De cierto modo se sentía mejor cuando se movía un poco al menos. Trató de dormir según se lo indicó Valentino una vez que se marchó a clases pero no pudo hacer más que llorar. Hermione se colocó frente a la ventana y recargó la frente en el vitral sintiendo como el helado cristal le empañaba la frente. Deseaba tanto poder ver aquella nevada, lo deseó todo el verano. Le gustaba el invierno, era su estación del año favorita, no solo porque implicaba el viajar a casa, ver a sus padres, ir a la madriguera, los obsequios, villancicos y demás. Todo eso que le hacía sentir en casa, ser feliz y sonreír ¿Cómo se supondría que viajaría ahora?

Escuchó el chirrido de la gran puerta principal y sonrió al reconocer el aroma. Era él, como lo prometió. Le tomó la mano y preguntó ¿Cómo estaba? Ella solo se echó a llorar.

-Discúlpame, no suelo ser una niñita llorona. De hecho llorar es lo que menos hago y parece que ahora solo eso sé hacer-

Él le acarició la palma de la mano en condescendencia. Luego movió sus dedos.

-De todos modos no quiero ir a caminar, parece que la noche caerá muy fría-

 _"Debo hacer mis rondas nocturnas ¿me acompañas?"_ dijo él en su palma.

Hermione se mordió con inquietud el labio inferior. Sí accedía, arriesgaba todas las moléculas de su cuerpo a pasar de nuevo por el martirio de ser atacada sin poder responder pero por otro lado, se tendría que quedar ahí sola y era mejor estar en compañía. Draco observaba con curiosidad la palma de Hermione, se supondría ser como la de las demás chicas. Pero en lugar de tener finas líneas escondía grácilmente un pequeño cayo por la pluma que tan ardorosamente palpaba siempre en clase, biblioteca o donde quiera que fuere. El chico volvió a sonreír pensando en que de verdad ella era todo un caso. Jugó haciendo círculos en ella, aunque ya se había familiarizado con la mayoría de los movimientos del lenguaje en las manos, con las letras -lo más indispensable-, le faltaba un poco de práctica y pasar una hora diaria con Theodore Nott le ayudaba bastante. Esa misma mañana que salió de la enfermería había quedado con él para que le enseñase la fonología aunque fuere poco aplicable con ella.

 _-Te estas metiendo mucho en el rollo ¿eh?-cuestionó Nott al momento que revisaba los dibujos en ejercicio que había puesto a Draco. Le resultaba bastante sorprendente que su compañero aprendiera tan a prisa. No sabía si era una buena habilidad de memoria o definitivamente lo suyo eran las lenguas-_

 _-¿A qué te refieres?-Draco enarcó una ceja con exasperación. No le gustó el tono de Theodore-_

 _-Bueno, tienen mucha familiaridad Granger y tú-su sonrisa lasciva no tardó en aparecer hasta mostrar lentamente todos los dientes-_

 _-¿Celoso? Porque parece que tú eres el que ha tenido algo a escondidas con ella-cuestionó, en el fondo se moría de rabia y curiosidad de saber porque aquellas familiaridades entre Granger y Nott el día del ataque-_

 _-No, para nada. Somos amigos de lectura podría decirse-_

 _-¿Amigos de lectura?-Draco frunció el ceño. Qué manera más ridícula de llamarle a un amorío. Se estaba impacientando y el cólera le inundó por completo. Saberlos a solas no le cayó en gracia y no entendía porque diablos-_

 _-No saques tus conclusiones equivocadas Malfoy-se apresuró a decir cuando notó el gesto desencajado del rubio. Era demasiado evidente que eso le estaba indigestando- A diferencia de ti, yo sí puedo tener una amistad con una chica que no pase a ser un jaleo_ -

 _-Claro, si no son de tu cancha-dijo el por lo bajo-_

 _Theodore detuvo su análisis de ejercicios y le miró por el borde del papel. Estaba por lanzarle un hechizo cuando se calmó a si mismo pensando qué quién hablaba no era Draco en su totalidad, si no sus celos. Ese chico era más fácil de leer que cualquier libro de ajedrez mágico. Algo estaba pasando con esos dos._

 _-No es así, por mucho que te sorprenda puedo decirte que he tenido más chicas que tu-le soltó de pronto y todo el mundo en la sala común volteó a mirarlos-_

 _-Estas de broma-dijo Draco que lo miraba con incredulidad-_

 _-Un caballero no tiene memoria, y tampoco debo irme por la lengua. Las chicas merecen respeto Malfoy, por si no lo sabes son seres humanos también-_

 _-Esa no me la creo. Se dice de ti-_

 _-Sé lo que se dice de mí-murmuró casi pegando su nariz a la de Draco- pero por mucho que te sorprenda, los rumores son solo eso. Y no deberías dejarte llevar por ellos. Ahora, no soy quien para decir esto pero deberías preguntarle a Pansy Parkinson quien le enseño a hacer el torbellino-_

 _Draco se sonrojó de solo escuchar aquel apelativo: torbellino. Era un aludido efecto que la susodicha podía provocar en un hombre utilizando sus labios en…ciertas partes preciadas. ¡Por merlín! ¿Cómo podría saber Nott de ello? A menos que lo experimentara. Se sonrojó hasta la mismísima raíz del cabello rubio._

 _-¡Serás bocazas!-le dijo Draco en un susurro similar. No se lo podría creer, era la misma Pansy quién se encargó de vociferar la condición de Nott por todo el colegio-_

 _Theodore se encogió en hombros y prosiguió en su análisis. Dejando a un estupefacto Draco plantado en el sillón verde botella de la sala de Slytherin y pensando en ¿Cómo carajos sabia intimidades de Parkinson? Eso ya lo averiguaría después aunque ciertamente no le era tan importante lo que hiciere ella, pero sí la afirmación de Nott._

 _Por otro lado, desvió su revelación anterior ¿era amigo de lectura de Granger? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué ella lo permitió? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué continuaban? Era algo abrumador pensarlo, a sabiendas la enemistad de las casas. Eso conferiría en ambos sitios una guerra descomunal, más para "San Potter" y la comadreja pobretona._

El muchacho salió de sus recuerdos cuando ella le apretó la mano, de momento Hermione creyó se había quedado sola, pero el perfume de Draco seguía tan vivo. Él le miró y no pudo evitar notar como ella le sonreía. Tan dulce. Nunca, alguna persona se había permitido sonreírle tan abiertamente y con sinceridad. Sabía de antemano qué, las chicas que parloteaban a su alrededor solo buscaban salir del anonimato liándose con el "perfecto Malfoy" y ninguna se mostró jamás sincera en ningún gesto o palabra. Pero ahí tenía a la primera, puesto que sin saber que se trataba de él, Hermione Granger dejaba salir su ternura sin pensarlo siquiera ¿Por qué? Eso le produjo un vértigo en el estómago que viajó por todo su cuerpo, como un nerviosismo que le cabría hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo. Como cuando te vas quedando sin oxígeno poco a poco.

" _¿iras conmigo?"_ Insistió a Hermione en un estado de espasmo.

Ella apretó los labios y frunció el ceño con preocupación. Realmente no quería salir, sentía la enfermería como un refugio pero terminó por asentir.

 **¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯` •._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•. _.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.**

Harry Potter caminaba por los pasillos del castillo rumbo a su sala común, luego recordó a Hermione y volvió sobre sus pasos para girarse a la enfermería. La charla con el profesor lo dejó más confuso aún. Realmente lo que le pedía no era una cuestión difícil pero por qué sentía que sí. Aquellas imágenes en que se sumergió sobre el pensadero le dejaron muchas incógnitas. Fue la primera vez que pudo notar a Tom Riddle como un ser normal, como un muchacho común y corriente como el, más sin embargo, poseedor de una ambición tal y notoria hasta el último poro de su piel blanquecina. No había duda era descendiente del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin.

Dio la vuelta en el recodo de las ultimas escaleras y sin siquiera fijar bien la vista le pareció observar unas sombras caminar por el minúsculo pasillo que daba a las escaleras del séptimo piso.

" _Malfoy"_ pensó.

Imaginó al muchacho, como otras tantas veces yendo a colarse entre las gruesas paredes de la sala de los menesteres. Apuró el paso para darle alcance. Esta vez sí lo enfrentaría. Semanas antes estuvo por hacerlo, inclusive en el baño de los prefectos tuvo el deseo de encararlo pero fue interrumpido por la visita inesperada de otros compañeros de Slytherin. Y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo para no ser visto.

Llegó donde se supone la pared principal de la sala, y se escondió tras de una armadura ornamental gruesa de caballero medieval. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera al ver lo que ahí sucedía. Tan estupefacto que casi se le va la boca al suelo.

 **¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯` •._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•. _.••._.•´¯¯`•._.••._.•´¯¯`•._.**

Draco Malfoy caminaba despacio guiando a Hermione Granger por los pasillos, de cierto modo se arrepintió por pedirle aquello pero también sopesó el hecho de que "esa absurda necesidad" de saberla a salvo le haría mella sin dejarle cumplir con su deber nocturno. ¿Cuándo sucedió? No lo sabía con exactitud o quizá sí. Fue justo en el momento que Theodore Nott tuvo que intervenir en el ataque de Blaise Zabini y por agradecimiento ella se agazapó contra el chico. O quizá sería la idea de que ella tuviera más interés en permanecer a compañía del tal Nott. Ese idiota de gafas grandes y que aparte decía ser buenísimo con las chicas ¿Qué habría aplicado ya el arte de la seducción con Granger?

Ardió en cólera de solo imaginarlo. Y no supo porque le importaba tanto. No es que ella fuera la chica más bella del colegio-le miró por el rabillo sus rasgos finos- y tampoco es que tuviese los mejores modales-miró como caminaba- y mucho menos venía de una buena familia-observó cómo debajo de la túnica se asomaba vagamente una blusa de evidente de origen muggle-

¡No! Ella no era nada de eso que antes le habría atraído ¿entonces? ¿Qué era lo que le confería un aire de interés por esa sabelotodo "sangre sucia"? a lo mejor solo la orden directa que su padre había dado dos días antes: "Opten la información necesaria y de nuestra conveniencia"..o tal vez solo era el que le encantaría fastidiar a San Potter y la comadreja si ella cayese en sus redes.

" _Oh cuanto te engañas, Draco"_ le dijo su subconsciente. _"Sigue negando lo evidente, pensé que eras más inteligente"_ volvió a decir esa vocecilla en su interior.

" _Ella es más de lo que tu podrías aspirar"_ susurró otra vocecilla maliciosa en su mente y fue allí que paró en seco ¿un momento? ¿Desde cuándo el desearía a Hermione Granger? ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! ¡por Merlín y todos los magos! ¡no! Esa revelación no haría más que fastidiarle la vida. Eso no podría ser. Quizá la mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada debido al cansancio y al estrés. Porque, lamentablemente se acercaban los exámenes decisivos para el EXTASIS. Añadiendo que su padre y Severus Snape no dejaban de asediarlo para cumplir con sus deberes como nuevo miembro de…

-¡Maldita sea!-murmuró con rabia y siguió andando más allá del pasillo del quinto piso. Hermione tanteó confundida y siguió a su paso. Luego fue ella quién paró en seco.

El corazón de Hermione parecía querer salirse por la garganta. Aquello le estaba poniendo de los nervios, la actitud de Valentino era sospechosa. Y si se sentaba a pensar un minuto detenidamente ¿Qué sabía ella de él? Asumió sin descaro que él era uno de los miembros de Gryffindor pero ¿y si no? Jamás se había parado a pensar en ello por estar sumida en su propio dolor. Las lágrimas de miedo se empezaron a acumular en los ojos. Quisó de pronto salir corriedo.

Draco notó el repentino cambio en ella, sobre todo la tensión en todo su cuerpo. Algo no andaba bien, así que tomó su palma y cuestionó.

-Esta todo bien-fingió, con dificultar, serenidad-

Hermione apretó los dientes y sintió como la mano de él tomaba la suya y se la llevó al pecho. Abrió los ojos sin siquiera percatarse de ello, al sentir como el corazón del chico corría igualmente veloz cómo el de ella.

" _Lamento mi comportamiento, estoy nervioso"_ dijo Draco con sinceridad por primera vez en su vida.

-¿P-porque habrías de estarlo?-esta vez la voz amenazaba por quebrársele-

" _Tengo muchos deberes escolares, sin más decir, que me preocupa tu estado"_ dijo condescendiente y maldiciéndose mentalmente porque era así.

Ella le sonrió y las lágrimas brotaron sin más. Draco frunció el ceño ¿esa chica jamás pararía de llorar? ¡diablos! Era demasiado para sus nervios. Luego pensó ¿Cómo se sentiría estar en su lugar? Ciertamente nada bien. Tragó saliva, era algo que no reparó nunca: los sentimientos de alguien más. Miró de costado y se sorprendió al ver la pared blanca y amplia que luego dejó entre ver entre pequeños trazos una puerta de igual color. Sonrió y volvió la vista a la chica.

Tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos y con los dedos pulgares limpió las lágrimas. No pasó por alto la zozobra que eso ocasionó en ella y sonrió para sí. Ella se limitó a sonreírle con timidez ¿Hermione Granger se sonrojaba con su tacto? Por un momento se sintió poderoso al tenerla así a su merced y sobre todo babeando por él. Con ese pensamiento revoloteándole en la cabeza, inconscientemente disminuyó la distancia y le besó.

Inició con lentitud el movimiento de sus labios sobre los de ella, para darle el justo espacio y tiempo de separarse si lo deseaba, pero se sorprendió al verse totalmente correspondido y con el mismo afán. Ella deslizó sus frágiles manos temblorosas por el pecho del chico y se paró de puntillas para poder alcanzarlo, casi de modo que su espalda se arqueó. Un sentimiento irreconocible para Draco se adueñó de él. Nunca percibió nada semejante al besar una chica, y vaya que tenía experiencia en ello. Era como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo una y otra vez desde los pies a la cabeza, y terminaban en hundirse allí donde su cuerpo hacía contacto con el de ella. La mente del chico se nubló por completo. Mientras Hermione se dejó llevar, olvidando sus pensamientos y desconfianza. Si él hubiese deseado hacerle daño ¿ya lo habría hecho antes, no?

Él deslizó lentamente sus manos hasta póstralas en la cintura estrecha de la chica, y sin ser consciente de ello la estrechó más contra si al mismo tiempo que intensifico el beso. Hermione ahogó un gemido en los labios de Draco y apresuró a encontrar su cuerpo con suyo. Cierto era que en cuanto a chicos se refería no tenía ninguna experiencia más que aquel efímero y casto beso que Viktor Krum le robó dos navidades pasadas. Y qué decir del encuentro en el baño con el mismo valentino. Su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar el tacto del cuerpo semi desnudo del chico. Sus pechos se irguieron contra las telas y en su vientre sintió una punzada muy agradable.

Draco mordisqueó juguetón el labio inferior de Hermione, para luego recorrerlo con su lengua. Su cuerpo tomó reacción inmediatamente disminuyó la distancia con ella. Aquel roce lánguido le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pues sus piernas amenazaban con perder fuerza y fluidez. Se despegó un momento para mirarla con cierto deje de embeleso y tranquilarse un poco pero no pudo. El chico volvió a adueñarse de su boca con fiereza intensificar el contacto. ¡Por todos los magos! Detrás de sus parpados solo podría vislumbrar un arcoíris y todos sus colores, no podía pensar en nada más que en besarla desesperadamente. Su mente se volvió un pergamino blanco. Al sentir la necesidad de aire, Draco paró no sin antes darle un beso lánguido a esos carnosos e hinchados labios. Su cuerpo era toda braza y sus manos sudaban de una manera inexplicable.

Hermione abrió los ojos embelesada, suspiró y regresaron sus pies por completo al suelo. Parpadeó un par de veces aún con abstraída en las sensaciones que aquel contacto le proporcionó y olvidando que no estaba sola, se llevó la yema de los dedos a los labios. Draco sonrió con el gesto meramente infantil. Esa chica no dejaría de sorprenderlo. Le acomodó la túnica adecuadamente, pues su abrazo poseso la colocó de costado, después jugueteó con un mechón rizado y lo traspasó por la oreja izquierda. Ella sonreía como una pequeña niña.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, bastante avergonzados. Él le tomó por el brazo haciendo alusión a seguir andando.

" _Después de usted my lady"_ dijo Draco por sobre la palma de Hermione.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

La puerta blanca se abrió por sí sola, dejando pronto a la vista un montón de muebles viejos, libros y artilugios mágicos. Hermione frunció el ceño al percibir el olor tan conocido a humedad. Aquel sitio ya no era ninguno de los pasillos del castillo, lo reconocería muy bien pues estuvo bastante tiempo en ese sitio en los años pasados. El pánico volvió a apoderarse de ella. Sí, ese era el mejor lugar para desaparecer a una persona.

-¿D-dónde estamos?-fingió no saber y a su vez él le miró con los ojos entre cerrados. Estaba más que seguro que reconocía el lugar. Lo había visitado tantas veces antes con su "ejercito de perdedores"-

" _En la sala de los menesteres"_ dijo Draco sin ninguna premura.

-¿Por qué vinimos aquí?-quiso saber, y fue evidente su tensión-

" _Parte de mis deberes es venir aquí y vigilar que nadie entre"_ mintió. _"Hay cosas aquí, de las cuales ningún alumno debiera tener conocimiento"_ terminó por decir.

Y cierto era. Él por ejemplo, jamás debió saber de la existencia del armario Evanecente.

Hermione cruzó los brazos, en manera de protección. Él extrañado se dirigió frente a ella y le tomó por los hombros.

" _No tienes nada que temer, ¿no confías en mí?_ " Dijo él.

-S-sí-mintió. Algo no estaba bien-Pero me desconcierta el hecho de que estemos aquí-

" _Bueno, he de confesarte algo"_ dijo, ella se tensó de nuevo, _"Mi proyecto final para la clase de defensa contra las artes obscuras está aquí"_ mintió nuevamente.

-¿Y qué es eso?-se extrañó Hermione pero aquella confesión le dio otro buen indicativo de que el chico pertenecía a su curso. Y otro punto importante es que no se trataba de un Gryffindor evidentemente, pues solo ella, Harry y Ron tomaban esa clase y ninguno de ellos tenía ese dichoso proyecto. Lo sabría. Seguro era alguien de Revenclaw, los de Huffepluff no se atreverían ni a poner un pie en esa sala.

" _Arreglar un traslador"_ mintió de nuevo _" pero me temo que no he logrado mucho"_

¿Un traslador?, pensó Hermione. Eso no tiene nada de interesante para el profesor Snape. Realmente era algo demasiado simple e indefenso, a menos que se tratase de uno especial para huir de batalla mágica. La chica frunció el ceño ante su incredulidad. Luego analizó, tal vez era cierto y el chico solo quisiere una nota extra para los EXTASIS a sabiendas que Severus Snape no se las dejaría nada fácil y buscaba cómo arreglárselas para una buena nota. Suspiró con pesadez al recordar que ella llevaba perdiendo clases desde hace dos semanas.

"¿ _Me ayudarías?"_ terminó por decir Draco después de estudiar a Hermione. Por su pose y gestos era más que evidente su análisis de los actos y palabras de él mismo. Draco esbozó una sonrisa cretina. Granger nunca dejaría de ser Granger, siempre tan certera y analítica. Debía tener cuidado de ahora en adelante. No la podría tomar por tonta tan fácilmente.

-¿Dónde está?-su pregunta resonó en la soledad del lugar-

"¿ _El qué?"_ dijo el chico.

-El traslador ¿Qué más sino? ¡venga! Echémosle un vistazo -río a carcajada sarcástica- y veremos que se le puede arreglar, total, no tengo nada mejor que hacer-cada palabra destilaba orgullo y sarcasmo más sin embargo eran sinceras-

 _¡BINGO!_

La sonrisa de Draco Malfoy se fue ensanchando de modo que dejo ver cada uno de sus dientes. Con la ayuda de Granger, terminaría por arreglar el condenado artefacto ¡Seguro que sí!


	5. Capítulo 5 Perfume de la sangre sucia

**Hola, espero que les guste este capítulo. Había pensado en hacerlo una historia larga pero la verdad, ahora no lo sé. Gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer y dejan un review, no hay nada más gratificante para mí que eso. Quiere decir que vale la pena escribir. Es mi principal motivación el encontrarme con sus comentarios. Les agradezco.**

 **Aun que realmente quizá me tarde mas de lo debido a seguir las historias por que me he metido en un monto de cosas al mismo tiempo, tengo un examen importante en puerta, mi hijo, la casa, perros, y demas..bueno. Espero que comprendan.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 5. El perfume de la sangre sucia.**

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba mirando su mano derecha con aire meditabundo. Casi se podía revelar la resignación en sus ojos. Intentó todo a su alcance para mejorar el aspecto y sobre todo el funcionamiento, consiguiendo básicamente perder sus energías y tiempo. Su mano adquirió un nuevo tono: negrusco-grisaseo; con el pasar de los días la carne estaba dando un aspecto de putrefacción. Aún no olía mal pero sospechaba que no faltaba mucho para ello. _"Esto no es común profesor"_ le había dicho la señora Pomfrey al revisarlo _"Necesito viajar a las laderas del bosque de Durmstrang, donde mi hermana reside" "ella sabe sobre los efectos de los encantamientos de este tipo"._ El profesor se limitó a asentir, otorgándole un permiso por escrito para salir a desaparición de los terrenos de Howarts. Esa misma tarde convocó a Severus Snape y mantuvo una conversación bastante profunda con él. Del porque y cómo de la situación, y sobre todo de las visiones que Sibyll trelawney estaba teniendo.

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer-dijo con la voz trémula sin dejar de mirar su mano-..esto ocurrirá-miró al profesor Snape-

-¿Por qué yo?-preguntó con resentimiento evidente-

-Es imperativo que seas tú, Severus, y nadie más que tú el que ..-suspiró con resignación y se echó pesadamente a su sillón ancho-..tienes que liberar de la carga a Draco Malfoy, él es sólo un muchacho. Su vida no puede quedar manchada por una muerte. Además, Voldemort no sospechará de ti-terminó por decir tan calmado, como si acabara de recitar una instrucción para realizar el tejido de punto-

Severus le miró por unos instantes con el temple ceñudo, después alzó la cabeza y asintió. Se dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y salió a prisa del despacho del director. No había nada que pudiera hacer Albus. Su muerte estaba declarada desde el momento en que tomó entre sus manos el anillo que alguna vez perteneció a Tom Riddle. Severus Snape dijo que trataría de encontrar una solución, y se halló sorprendentemente ofuscado por intentarlo. Consiguiendo solo algunas frases mal trechas en libros de artes obscuras pero nada concreto. Por tales efectos, su carácter cada vez estaba peor en las clases que impartía. Daba la saña ejercida durante semanas contra Gryffindor. Especialmente Harry Potter. Severus Snape era todo rabia andante.

Por otro lado, Albus Dumbledore deseaba con todo su ser, que el más joven de los Malfoy se percatase por sí mismo de lo incorrecto del camino andado y las imposiciones de su padre estaban erradas. Quería apelar a sano juicio y entrara en la razón de la verdad, aplicara su inteligencia a la paz, a la bondad y no a los mortífagos. Aunque no conociera tales características desde la crianza y terminara por aceptarlas si alguien le confería la ambigüedad a todo lo que le incitaron a aborrecer desde que era un niño con conciencia. Ese alguien estaba justo frente a él.

 _Hermione Granger._

Esta vaga ocurrencia de introducirlo al mundo de la chica lo percibió durante la revisión de sus pensamientos hace un par de meses. Había estado frente a su nariz todo el tiempo pero no lo notó, el chico estuvo enamorado de la muchacha sin siquiera saberlo. Y aun lo estaba, aun que pusiera empeño en negarlo. El recuerdo de una tarde de Otoño en que observó cómo el pequeño Draco Malfoy de tan solo 11 años molestaba a una "sangre sucia". Seguía en su mente tan vivo como si fue ayer.

 _Por aquellos entonces, Albus Dumbledore tuvo que hacer resguardo de la piedra filosofal y no bastándole con colocar a un perro de tres cabezas como cuidador, mando a Fawkes a hacer rondas por las tardes. El ave le traía siempre las visiones de todo a su alrededor mientras volaba discretamente entre los pasillos del castillo. En una tarde Otoñal se dispuso a revisar lo que el ave vio durante el día y le llamó la atención algo. Hermione Granger caminaba entre los pasillos atiborrada de libros, casi parecía que la torre flotaba por sí misma como un fantasma si no es que los pequeños pies se asomaban por debajo. Draco Malfoy y sus compañeros de casa –Crabbe y Goyle- se reían sentados en el borde de un pilar por el mismo pasillo. El chico rubio cuchucheó algo a ambos chicos flanqueados a su costado, y la sonrisa socarrona en los tres nuevamente se vio, seguidas de profusas carcajadas._

 _No se tardó mucho en escuchar caer al suelo la torre de libros andantes, desparramándose por los suelos. Hermione miró a los tres Slytherin con apremio, y bufó una palabra no conocida para ninguno, más que para ella-y Albus que en este caso, al conocer el lenguaje altisonante de los muggles se sorprendió de escucharla decir semejante cosa- Una palabrota que los muggles suelen decir en sus momentos de ofuscación._

 _-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes tres? ¿son retardados?-les dijo Hermione molesta, levantando los libros del suelo-si los tomos se dañan la biblioteca de Howarts se verá muy afectada-retumbó por las paredes con indignación-_

 _-No me importa, mientras eso ayude a que tú desaparezcas del lugar. Mucho me gustaría que no estuvieran "sangres sucias" como tú paseándose por el castillo como si tuvieran todo el derecho-soltó Draco Malfoy con rabia al momento que pisó uno de los tomos que Hermione intentaba levantar del suelo. La chica levantó la vista, con los ojos ardiéndole por las lágrimas contenidas y también por el cólera que le producían sus palabras-_

 _-Podría apostar que ni siquiera sabes leer, por muy sangre pura que seas-le masculló sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Draco arrugó la cara y levantó a Hermione por la solapa de la túnica. Le zarandeó un poco antes de enviarla bruscamente contra la pared-_

 _-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¡Pagarás por lo que has dicho!-siseó tan cerca de su rostro. Hermione le miraba asustada, y las lágrimas se le resbalaron por las mejillas. Sintió pánico al verse tan vulnerable. Nunca, nadie le trató así por lo que jamás cayó en la necesidad de defenderse. Crabe y Goyle se acomodaron con énfasis a los costados de Draco aludiendo su evidente apoyo si éste lo requería-_

 _-¡Suéltame!-dijo la chica con la voz quebradiza. Sollozó-_

 _-¡Vaya, las sangres sucias también lloran! Veremos si también sangran-murmuró casi rosando su nariz con la de ella-_

 _Draco apretó uno de los puños y lo alzó al aire. Hermione se agazapó contra la pared y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. El chico se detuvo en el mismo instante como si le hubieran lanzado un petrificus totalus y su rostro contrito adquirió un deje de análisis. Sus facciones se relajaron de pronto y los ojos grises que antes brillaban con cólera, se difractaron para denotar algo que nunca se vio en él. Si no es porque sus años de experiencia en ello le hacían de conocimiento que, la atracción entre dos personas era más visible por los ojos, que por cualquier otro órgano del cuerpo. Albus Dumbledore hubiera jurado que entre su falta de práctica, ese brillo en los ojos de Draco Malfoy residía por la atracción misma. Tan evidente que el chico tenía los nervios de punta, al ser su mirada tan simple y estar al descubierto. Draco analizaba el rostro de la muchacha con detenimiento, como si quisiera guardar cada uno de sus gestos y detalles. Le miraba casi con ¿afecto? A final de cuentas "Los ojos son la ventana del alma" ¿no? Hermione no se dio cuenta, mantenía los ojos cerrados, su pecho se alzaba desbocado y todo su pequeño cuerpo estaba en tensión por el miedo. Creía moriría allí mismo a mano de esos Slytherin._

 _-¿D-Draco?-murmuró impaciente Goyle-..c-creo que alguien se acerca-_

 _La voz de su compañero lo sacó de un trance. Se retiró un poco del cuerpo de la chica no sin antes aspirar ruidosamente. Durante esa visión, le pareció a Albus que inclusive el muchacho aspiró con fuerza para degustar el aroma de la chica. Hubiera apostado también que atraparla contra la pared fue no más que una dura treta para acercársele sin que sus compañeros sospechasen otra cosa. Ya que hacía mucho tiempo el agarre de la túnica de Hermione era casi efímero._

 _-¿Veamos que tienes aquí?-le dijo Draco al divisar un pedazo de tela blanca traspasar por la túnica-¡oh! ¡vaya! Los sangres sucias tienen modales ¿saben usar los pañuelos?-la obligó a mirarlo al momento que sus dedos pálidos le tomaron el mentón con poca gentileza-pues, no hay que ser descorteses ¿no creen chicos? Hay que permitirle a la "sangre sucia" limpiarse las lágrimas, no sería bueno que un profesor se dé cuenta que ha estado llorando-dijo con tanto sarcasmo y sus compañeros se rieron efusivamente-_

 _Con un rudo movimiento, Draco le limpió la cara a la chica, quien paralizada cerró los ojos y los dedos sobre sus palmas. Hermione se quedó quieta mientras Draco limpió su rostro con brusquedad._

 _-Así me gusta Granger. Seria y obediente-dejó de limpiarle y le miró con rabia- Esto no es más que un aviso para que entiendas tu lugar-siseó Draco soltando a Hermione tan fuerte que fue a dar contra el piso-_

 _Draco hizo una mueca a sus compañeros para la retirada. Estos se fueron delante de él. Lo que no pasó desapercibido para los ojos de Fawkes-y el mismo Dumbledore- fue que, Draco no soltó el pañuelo de Hermione. Lo llevaba en empuñadura de su mano derecha. Después que se hubo alejado unos metros de la chica, se lo llevó a la nariz mientras andaba rumbo a las mazmorras._

Nunca olvidaría la manera en que ese pedazo de tela fue guardado dentro de la túnica de Draco Malfoy. Una semana después, sin decir la razón, Albus mandó al chico a limpiar los estantes de Severus Snape sin magia. No solaparía un abuso tal contra una alumna de colegio, por mucho que el fin de ello fuera tener un acercamiento "afectivo" sin que nadie lo juzgase como tal. Tampoco podía hacer la revelación del asunto porque eso pondría sobre avisto a todos de su constante vigilia –o la de Fawkes -. Para su sorpresa, en otras ocasiones sorprendió al muchacho observando el pedazo de tela blanco como si hubiera atrapado una snitch.

Albus suspiró de pena. Esperaba que al menos, inducir al chico a comportarse como es debido le llevase por el buen camino. No como a Harry. También estaba ese pesar que le producía arrastrar a Harry Potter a ese abismo de dolor, a la carga pesada de una misión suicida. El chico contra el mundo de obscuridad de Lord Voldemort. Quizá era demasiado, pero sabía, muy en el fondo que ese muchacho era más fuerte de lo que podría aparentar. Además, no estaba solo.

La puerta de su despacho resonó y recobró la compostura. Se levantó de su asiento con el libre pensamiento de que debía ser consistente con sus acciones y que, muy a pesar de su dolor era necesario pedirle un sacrificio más a Harry Potter. No importando lo que esto confería. Era una vida para salvar miles. Una vida para derrocar un imperio de magia negra y dolor. Un muchacho de 15 años por un millón de personas. Y aunque doliera, debía llevar al cordero hasta el matadero. Según las visiones de Trelanwey.

-¡Oh! ¡Querido Harry! He estado esperándote…¡pasa! ¡Pasa!-alentó al muchacho con la mano sana-

* * *

-Como lo oyen-repitió por segunda vez. Exasperado se pasó los dedos por los largos cabellos negros. La realidad de las cosas es que le preocupaban más asuntos fuera de su alcance que debieran a alguien de su edad-

-¡No me lo creo!-asestó un puño en la mesita de estudio, todos los ojos de la sala común se giraron hacia él. Esa noche la mayoría estudiaba para los exámenes venideros. Al menos eso pretendían-

-Shht…Ron, ¡basta!-dijo por lo bajo-

-Es que no me lo creo Ginny-respondió el muchacho volviendo a dar un golpe en la mesa, miró a su hermana con resentimiento-

-Dudo que Harry nos esté mintiendo-Ginny miró al chico que estaba parado frente a ella. Harry estaba con una mano en la nuca y otra en el bolsillo derecho. Su rostro velaba la preocupación de lo antes confesado-

Los ojos verdes de Harry Potter se encontraron con los azules de Ginny Weasley. La simple mirada fue una llama fortuita para aseverar por enésima vez lo ya dicho. Ginny suspiró resignada y se mordió el labio.

-¡Ya lo decía yo! El comportamiento de Hermione no es normal. Ella suele ser un libro abierto ¿saben? Pero esta vez me ha costado un poco o es que me negué a lo evidente ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ..-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Partirle la cara al imbécil!-dijo Ron a grito pelado y volvió a soltar un golpe. Se alzó cuán alto es de la silla y ésta cayó. Los alumnos de Gryffindor le miraron de manera reprobatoria mandándolo a callar con un siseo sonoro. Ron hizo una mueca en respuesta-

-No podemos-cortó Harry y se inclinó sobre la mesita con los brazos extendidos- El profesor Dumbledore me ha dicho que…que le asignó esa tarea por una razón especifica. Lo que quiere decir, que lo vigila constantemente-Miró a ambos chicos con énfasis. Su respiración se acompasó después de un frenesí-

-¿Cómo dices?-quiso saber Ginny. Su nariz casi podía sentir la respiración de Harry. El chico se sonrojó irremediablemente, ella no lo notó por la euforia que la pregunta le provocaba o más bien el saber la respuesta-¿Por qué?-insistió-

-No me lo dijo con exactitud, pero debemos mantenernos al margen. Sin embargo, en lo que si estoy de acuerdo con Ron es hacerle saber a Malfoy…que estamos enterados-

-¿Amenazarle? ¿De que serviría eso? En el pasado lo hemos amenazado mil veces por otras cuestiones y el muy idiota se burla de nosotros-dijo Ron con tono más bajo después del pellizco de Ginny en su antebrazo-

-Servirá de mucho, así el sabrá que hablamos en serio-respondió Harry y miró a ambos compañeros con decisión. No permitiría dejar a su amiga en las garras de semejante idiota y quedarse simplemente mirando-

* * *

Sus manos pequeñas viajaron por la madera con mucha curiosidad. Aquel artefacto parecía muy grande y alto. Tenía gravados profundos y curvilíneos, que simulaban torbellinos unidos entre sí. Acercó un poco el rostro, y aspiró lentamente. ¡Madera!, madera vieja y húmeda. Ese aroma tan nítido se filtró por su nariz y estornudó sin quererlo. Hermione Granger Carraspeó la garganta y dijo.

-Esto tomará más de lo esperado. Este artefacto que pretendes arreglar es muy antiguo. El aroma lo delata ¿Dónde lo has conseguido?-dijo con curiosidad-

Su acompañante le tomó la palma de la mano y colocó los dedos en ella.

" _Lo encontré aquí, tengo uno igual en casa"_ soltó sin siquiera pensárselo. Eso revelaba algo sobre él. Hizo un gesto, pensativo _"aquel está en impecables condiciones, pero este…"_

-¡Oh! ¡vaya! debe costar una fortuna. Cosas tan antiguas como esta lo son-sonrío Hermione con amplitud al descubrir algo más sobre él. Definitivamente era un mago con posición acomodada ¿pero quién?- Supongo que debemos iniciar cuanto antes, requerimos de un hechizo reconstructor, para regresar cada astilla a su lugar. Ya acabado eso, necesitamos un hechizo localizador que ayudará ubicarlo como traslador y por último un hechizo conector si deseas que esté conectado con el otro-

" _El hechizo reconstructor está hecho"_ le dijo sin dejar de mirar la madera _"al menos eso creo"_

-Aún tiene desperfectos, me parece que si guarda olor añejo es que no se ha terminado la labor-dijo Hermione llevando de nuevo una mano a la puerta del armario. Draco la miró ceñudo, su comentario no le agradó. No es que ella quisiere descartar sus habilidades como mago pero así sonó su frase-

" _Lo hice bien"_ dijo. Se estaba impacientando con Hermione ¿Qué nunca dejaba sus aires de sabionda? Cruzó los brazos por sobre el pecho y miró el armario con acritud.

-Bueno sí y no-soltó Hermione en su tono reacio cuando se disponía a dar toda una perorata analítica y concretada a base de la lectura- Hiciste lo indispensable, regresarle su carácter de traslador, pero faltó la parte reconstructora del físico, puedo sentir astillas desprendidas, pero no es nada grave, creo que entre los dos lograremos acabarlo pronto-Hermione sonrío. A Draco apretó la mandíbula y tuvo ganas de zarandearla pero se contuvo cuando la muchacha le dio una sonrisa ancha. Le pareció al chico, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella sonreía con ¿felicidad? ¿Estaba contenta?-

Hermione sacó su varita y apuntó al artefacto. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el hechizo. Draco Malfoy que estaba a su costado, hizo lo mismo. El armario se cubrió de un velo transparente, y un brillo platino lo arropó una vez que todo el hechizo estuvo terminado. No se tardó mucho en ver como los espacios sin madera o los desperfectos se arreglaban de uno en uno, como si se armara una pieza de puzzle o semejante al mercurio líquido uniéndose después de desbaratarse en el suelo. El brillo desapareció luego de unos minutos y la chica volvió a colocar su mano en la madera. Estaba caliente.

-Esta vez ha sido terminado-murmuró Hermione con evidente satisfacción- Podríamos intentar el segundo hechizo que te he dicho, aunque se dice no es muy recomendable. Es necesario esperar un tiempo para que este la madera lista y fría-

" _Gracias"_ le dijo. Draco sonrió. Tener a la sabelotodo sería de mucha ayuda. Con un embeleso impropio de él, observó cómo la chica se sonrojó y acomodó un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja. Tuvo que reconocer qué, los gestos de Hermione Granger no dejarían nunca de sorprenderle.

A pesar de saberla una insufrible sabelotodo, por dentro no era más que una niña. Por las maneras en que se comportaba con él, era evidente que ella se sentía atraída, pero a esas alturas cualesquier chica con experiencia ya se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos antes de contar hasta tres. Pero ella no, ¡sería que apenas experimentaba las mieles de la atracción hacia el sexo opuesto? ¿o solo sus ideas? ¡No! Ella siempre estaba colgada de ese par de cabezotas. Alguno tuvo que haberla abordado ¿Cómo no? El idiota de Potter o la rata pobretona. O que peor, Theodore Nott. De momento le dio una rabia irreconocible al considerar tales posibilidades ¿eso eran celos? Apretó los puños y su respiración se hizo profunda y acelerada. Hermione borró su sonrisa, la tensión en el chico le fue evidente al momento que él retiró su mano de la suya con brusquedad.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-murmuró preocupada-

Draco la miró intensamente y quiso apretarla, unirse con ella en un abrazo fuerte. No supo comprender porque estaban asaltándole una oleada de sentimientos que jamás advirtió antes. Él era demasiado recto, meticuloso y metódico. Nunca se permitió sentir nada más allá de una atracción física con ninguna de sus conquistas. O es que tal vez ninguna otra chica le hacía sentir como Hermione. Esa ansiedad de quererla cerca, el deseo de saberla a salvo, la necesidad de estrecharla entre sus brazos y que ella le correspondiera ¡por merlín! ¡Que ella le correspondiera sin miramientos! Y luego sintió preocupación. Una gran preocupación por todos esos sentimientos, y sobre todo ¿desde cuándo los tenía? Ya podía hacer una predicción de eso, algunos años antes la vio en el callejón Diagon, unos años antes cuando la abordó en los pasillos-durante el primer curso- y lejos de querer atacarla lo único que deseaba era su cercanía y una sonrisa como la que les regalaba a los demás. Cargaba consigo desde entonces un pañuelo blanco que en el borde tenía las iniciales de la chica. Y no entendía porque.

Fue entonces que la nebulosa de su mente le obligó a tomar decisiones, la última vez que miró esa tela blanca entre sus manos fue en el cuarto curso y dispuso borrar ese aroma con otros, con otras chicas para que el capricho se le fuera. Y así creyó un tiempo, creyó que la odiaba. Que solo quería hacerla añicos y humillarla. Dejó que el sentimiento se enterrara con otros. Porque, cierto era que dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento hacia una sangre sucia no le dejaría nada bueno. No a él, quién ya tenía toda su vida y su destino planeado desde el momento que nació. Sus padres se habían encargado de ello.

Luego pensó en que todo su esfuerzo se fue a la mismísima mierda cuando la vio semi desnuda en el baño, no es que fuera un depravado púberto pero, el viejo sentimiento enterrado regresó. Fuerte, palpitante y muy vivo en todo su ser. ¡por merlín! esto que tenían ahora-si es que podría llamarse algún tipo de relación- se desmoronaría cuando ella supiera que era él su cuidador. Draco Malfoy. Aquel chico que la humillaba y le lanzaba palabras desdeñosas desde que la conoció, si, seguro perdería toda posibilidad con ella. ¿Por qué tenía que ser un cabrón con la mujer que llamaba tanto su atención? Esto lo supo de siempre pero lo negó y evadió de la mejor forma que pudo, ¡siendo un soberano cabrón!

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Draco la estrechó contra sí. Hermione dio un gritillo del susto, pero luego sonrió al percibir el aroma de Draco y el calor de su cuerpo. No pudo dejar pasar la preocupación de aquel abrazo, como si él quisiera fusionarse con ella o temiera que desaparecería de pronto. Un abrazo tan poseso, tan fuerte que casi dolía el cuerpo. Ella lo obligó a separarse y le tomó las mejillas entre sus manos. Y sin que Draco estuviera preparado, esta vez fue ella quién lo besó. Hermione no supo de donde saco las fuerzas para tomar la iniciativa, pues siempre era _"Valentino"_ quién abordaba esas cuestiones, pero esta vez, sintió la urgente necesidad de probar sus labios. La torpeza de sus movimientos quedó atrás en el momento en que Draco le tomó por la cintura, desde ese contacto allí le nació un fulgor que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Cómo braza ardiente que nacía del tacto hasta cada minúscula célula de su cuerpo. ¿Así que esa era la atracción fatal? Esa de la que sus compañeras de habitación hablaban tanto en las noches de pijamadas y juegos. Simplemente, sus explicaciones se quedaban cortas ante la sensación que la recorría en ese momento. El beso se detuvo lentamente, y en el último mordisco dócil que Draco ejerció en el labio inferior de Hermione, ella soltó una risa nerviosa. Él aspiró despacio, tratando de controlar la zozobra irracional, el aroma le pareció exquisito. Alguna vez se preguntó, cuándo niño y su padre relataba peyorativamente los "defectos" de los muggles y los "sangre sucia! ¿Cómo es que era su aroma? Y ahora lo sabía.

Draco le guío a la salida, y dieron rumbo a la enfermería. Ya era tarde, muy tarde. Las rondas nocturnas habían terminado hacia un par de horas y no se percató de ello. Además de pronto su cuerpo tuvo los estragos del trabajo arduo que hicieron en la reparación del artefacto. Cuando hubo regalado Hermione un último beso lánguido en los labios, la dejó parada al lado de la cama dentro de la enfermería y dándole el firme aliciente de que estaría ahí por ella muy temprano en la mañana. Ella le regaló por igual una sonrisa, asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza.

Cuando el perfume de Draco, se hizo menos intenso, Hermione supo que ya estaba lejos de ahí. Se sentó en la cama invadida de una felicidad que apenas experimentó alguna vez. Jamás en su vida se sintió de ese modo, la atracción que sintió por Víctor nunca traspasó más allá del compañerismo muy a pesar de que el búlgaro intentaba disuadirla constantemente. Tampoco podía sentir lo mismo por Ron, quién le inspiraba más un sentido de protección maternal que otra cosa. Y pues de Harry ni hablar. Estos últimos, eran solo sus amigos. No más. Pero Valentino le confería algo que no lograba esclarecer ¿Se había enamorado por primera vez? Y ¿de alguien que ni siquiera conocía? Quizá eso era lo que le parecía atractivo, y una vez recobrados sus sentidos-si es que regresaban, pensó con tristeza- a lo mejor tales ensoñaciones desaparecerían. Si ¡seguro! Se puso el pijama y se echó a dormir pensando que todos esos sentimientos que aquel chico producía eran solo síntomas de su necesidad afectiva en ese momento tan duro de su vida. O quizá sus hormonas de adolecente, pero nada serio, seguro que no.

* * *

Draco Malfoy caminaba a grandes zancadas, acariciándose los labios como un adolecente embelesado. Y pensando en que realmente jamás, ninguna chica lo hizo volar con tan solo un beso. Generalmente ocupaba algo "mas" para que se olvidara del mundo exterior y en cuanto lo obtenía, perdía todo interés, la magia se iba. Pero algo le hacía sospechar que, cualesquier cosa que Hermione Granger quisiera darle u ofrecerle no lo dejaría satisfecho. Siempre querría más. Y con ardoroso pavor sospecho también, que le hacía sentir más allá de una efímera atracción. Lo deducía por la ansiedad que estaba cerniéndosele al tener que alejarse de ella y dejarla sola. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Añoranza? ¿la extrañaba? Cuando iba a girar en el recodo una varita se alzó justo bajo su barbilla. Tuvo que dar un paso atrás y casi cae de espaldas. Alzó la cabeza de modo que la varita se encajó un poco en su cuello. Cuando sus ojos grises por fin pudieron enfocar bien, frunció el ceño.

-¿Potter? ¿Qué crees que haces?-vociferó. La cólera le inundó desde el momento que pudo notar los ojos verdes detrás de las gafas-

-Si por mi fuera, Malfoy, te convertiría en cenizas ahora mismo. Pero, por alguna razón eres el protegido de Snape y te necesito vivo para averiguar ¿Por qué?-

-¡Oh vaya! ¿Acaso estás celoso? –Harry apretó más la barita contra Draco. Quién altanero, alzó el rostro sin dejarse amedrentar-¡baja eso te harás daño idiota!-ironizó Draco. Apretó los puños y las mandíbulas. Ese Potter no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo-

-¡Si pretendes hacerle algo a Hermione..-dijo Harry con cólera-

-Ya te las verás con nosotros-terminó la frase Ron Weasley que salió de pronto entre las sombras apuntándole con la varita del mismo modo. Draco bufó sarcásticamente y rodo los ojos-

-Lo que me faltaba, el dúo dinámico-respondió Draco a la amenaza-¿no se les ocurre por un minuto qué? ¿Tal vez no quiero más problemas y sólo terminar mis castigos en paz?-

-Eso no es propio de ti-respondió Ron-

-Y tampoco es propio de ti envalentonarte de este modo y lo estás haciendo Weasley- sonrió con ironía-

-Vamos aclarando un punto Malfoy. Qué Snape te considere su alumno protegido no te salvará de nosotros. Podemos hacerte añicos si nos lo proponemos, así que te sugiero que no hagas algún daño a Hermione o..-

-¿O qué? ¿cumplirás tus amenazas? ¡Potter por favor! ¡no te tengo miedo! Y por lo otro, quédate tranquilo. Tengo demasiados encargos, deberes y castigos que cumplir como para buscarme más dañando a una sangre sucia-de pronto le dio un pinchazo de decepción por hallarse describiendo a Hermione de esa forma-

-¡Cállate! ¡no le llames de ese modo!-gritó Ron apretando más su varita en la palma. Su rostro adquirió un tono carmesí que era notorio a pesar de la penumbra-

Draco rió con sarcasmo y parpadeó con suma calma. Ese par era todo un caso, abordarlo así y tan cerca de las mazmorras. Era casi un suicidio.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó una voz entre las penumbras-

Ambos chicos de Gryffindor se giraron. Theodore Nott caminaba hacia ellos con la varita en alto. La tensión entre los cuatro chicos era evidente, Draco aprovechó la distracción para sacar su varita también. Justo en el momento en qué, los chicos se preparaban para lanzar su respectivo encantamiento un _petrificus totalis_ silencioso los dejó como estatuas. Una sombra negruzca, alta y con la melena relumbrante salió de entre los pasillos. Lo único que pudieron hacer los chicos fue abrir los ojos extremadamente sorprendidos.

-Weasley, Potter, Malfoy y Nott ¡vaya qué sorpresa!-dijo con su parsimoniosa y despectiva entonación. Su túnica negra lanzó un bufido al momento que se giró sobre sus talones para quedar de frente a todos-..¿Acaso no saben que son horas inadecuadas para vagar por los pasillos? ¡Deberían estar en sus respectivas habitaciones!-recordó a modo de regaño. Sus ojos se pasearon de uno en uno, analizándolos y después una altanera sonrisa se le formó. Los muchachos sintieron escalofríos, ese hombre solía sonreír muy pocas veces. Solo lo hacía cuando alguna idea muy malévola le pasaba por la mente-Veamos..A Weasley le mandaré de castigo a los invernaderos para labores de siembra, muy bien le caerá estar en su ambiente natural: entre polvo y mugre-Ron apretó las mandíbulas y no pudo expresar su irá más que se notó el tono rojo inundar su rostro hasta las orejas. El hombre giró un poco la cabeza a la derecha y prosiguió- ¡Potter? ¡Siempre Potter! Merodeando por los pasillos a horas indebidas…te vendría bien ayudar a Filch con la limpieza, casi podría decirse que tienes sus mismas habilidades-soltó con sorna. Harry le miró con profundo odio ¡Oh como odiaba a ese hombre! ¡Como odiaba a Severus Snape!-..ahora…Malfoy y Nott…Nott y Malfoy..-murmuró paseándose entre los chicos que yacían como estatuas-..como les fascina regodearse de sus habilidades, ya veremos que hacen con dos horas extra de defensa contra las artes obscuras y otras dos horas con pociones-acabó por decir esto y el hechizo paralizador terminó. Todos los chicos respiraron profusamente y gimieron casi en unísono al ser liberados-..¡todos a la cama! ¡AHORA!-ordenó. Los chicos se lanzaron miradas de odio entre sí. Draco y Nott se echaron a andar con prisa hacia su sala común. Los dos chicos Gryffndor también se marcharon no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada fulminante a Snape-

Severus Snape miró un instante más el espacio vacío que los muchachos dejaron para luego girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse al despacho del director. Esa tarde lo citó de manera urgente. Madam Pomfrey regreso de los bosques de Bulgaria con algunas respuestas, al parecer.

-Buenas noches Severus-saludó el director e hizo una inclinación al estilo feudal. Sus manos estaban enlazadas tras de su espalda. El profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras observó que la habitación guardaba una penumbra poco peculiar y que los personajes de los cuadros ya no estaban. Quería decir que el director los mandó lejos para que la conversación fuese estrictamente privada-

Madame Pomfrey se levantó de su asiento y saludó del mismo modo que el director. Snape respondió con leve gesto de la cabeza y observó expectante, en un firme aliciente de que se debía ir al grano.

-Toma asiento-dijo el director con serenidad mientras Salía detrás de su escritorio-

-Estoy bien así-dijo Severus sin mas y metió sus manos entre las mangas de la túnica-¿Por qué la urgencia de reunirnos?-dijo al cabo de unos minutos que se permaneció en un sepulcral e incómodo silencio. Madame Pomfrey parecía colapsar de los nervios en cualquier instante-

-Sé en qué magnitud va a afectarme esto. Madame Pomfrey ha descubierto algo interesante, algo que solo constataré según lo que Harry pueda averiguar-

Severus Snape alzó la ceja derecha entre intrigado e impaciente ¿Qué tenía que ver Potter en todo esto?

-No lo comprendo-soltó con calma-

-El anillo guardaba en sí, magia muy antigua. Magia obscura. Un tipo de magia que no enseñamos entre estas paredes. Lord Voldemort debió aprenderlo de otro modo, o en su caso, sonsacárselo a algún profesor. Creo, no, sé con certeza que el profesor Sluhorn tiene algo que ver en ello-carraspeó la garganta y analizó su mano enferma-he tratado de sonsacarle la información, sin conseguir nada. Pero confió que, Harry podrá-miró a Severus por el borde de las gafas de media luna-

-Mi hermana dice-su labio inferior de Madam Pomfrey tiritó, tomó aire y se llevó una mano al pecho-.. Que es un hechizo consumidor. Consume el alma y la transforma. O más bien, la releva por otra-soltó con mucho nerviosismo-

Severus asintió pausadamente.

-Lo que querría decir, que ese anillo guardaba..-murmuró Snape-

-Un pedazo de su alma-terminó Albus la frase-..sólo debo constatar mis sospechas..Sluhorn era prácticamente el confidente de Tom Riddle, es muy posible que él sepa algo más que nos sea de ayuda. Pero, con esto nos queda más claro qué, debemos seguir Severus, con nuestro plan. No puedo permitir que esta magia se adueñe de mi cuerpo-

-¿Cómo ha sido posible?-dijo Snape-..

-Tampoco lo sé. Quizá el método que utilicé fue muy en contacto directo o no terminó con la magia que residía en el anillo y esta se aferró al sistema vivo que tenía más próximo-Albus negó con la cabeza y después se llevó la mano enferma al puente de la nariz-

-¿Entonces? ¿todo depende de Potter y lo que averigüe?-dijo con son de desdén-

Albus asintió. Severus hizo una mueca con disgusto, después pensó que ese muchacho siempre necesitaba de un empujón para poder llevar a cabo sus efectos. Y muy a su pesar él tendría que ayudarlo.

* * *

-No pienses siquiera que te lo voy a agradecer-dijo Draco con rabia, después prácticamente escupió la contraseña para entrar a su sala común-

-No es que te esté pidiendo una, pero es lo mínimo que me debes-Soltó Theodore Nott entrando apresuradamente para seguirle el paso-

-Hubiera estado bien, podía con ellos-Soltó Draco. La discusión no pasó desapercibida por Blaise y Pansy que estaban a lo lejos entre los sillones verde botella junto a la chimenea. Aun que Pansy y Blaise no podían escuchar nada por el bullicio de los alumnos presentes, estaban atentos a los movimientos-

-¡Si ya! Era muy evidente para mí-ironizó Nott-En todo caso, Snape nos la ha arruinado. Me hubiera gustado darle una zarandeada a esos dos-para sorpresa de Draco, aquella afirmación le agradó. No sabía que Theodore tuviera igual desagrado que él por ese par de zoquetes-

Draco frunció el ceño y analizó a Nott. Éste al notarlo, lo miró con expectación.

-No me vas a decir, que no es por ley odiarlos-afirmó-¡Son Potter y Weasley! Y deja de mirarme así, con esa incredulidad palpable que no te viene Malfoy-

-¡Jamás lo hubiera esperado de ti! ¡Eres tan cobarde!..nunca sueles enfrentar a las provocaciones ¿Por qué ahora?-

-Digamos que no me gustan las injusticias, eran dos contra uno. Nada bueno para ti-soltó y alzó la ceja derecha-¡Ey! ¡no soy un cobarde!, simplemente odio discutir!-

-¡Y yo no necesito que me defiendas!-soltó Draco con cólera-

-¡Pues parecía que necesitabas toda la ayuda posible! Además no podía permitir que mi chivo expiatorio muriera sin quiera pagarme todas las que me debe-

Draco hizo un gesto sin comprender el contexto de esa frase.

-El trato que mantenemos por las clases ¡idiota! ¿Qué más si no? Este fin de semana mi padre hará una reunión..¿como le llaman? ¡A si! Una posada navideña. Procura vestirte bien-Le lanzó una última mirada enfatizando que hablaba en serio-

-¡He! ¡pero debo cuidar de Granger!-dijo. Theodore paró en seco y se giró medianamente para mirarlo con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios-

-Entonces asegúrate de conseguir una pareja para mí también-Sentenció Nott-

-¿Cómo dices?-siseó Draco. Miró a derredor para verificar si alguien más estaba atento a la conversación. Divisó apenas Blaise y a Pansy. Tiró de Nott a un rincón más alejado de la chimenea-¿no hablaras en serio? Dudo que tu padre sepa de la estirpe de Granger, pero de eso a llevarla a la cuna de lobos ¿estas loco?-sus ojos grises brillaban con rabia-

-Descuida, después de la cena mi padre se enfrascará en conversaciones banales. No reparará en nosotros. No le somos importantes para sus "negocios" ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero?-dijo. Sus ojos negros se entrecerraron con cólera-

-Nadie más querrá ir a sabiendas que Granger nos acompaña. Nadie de Slytherin al menos-Draco apretó las mandíbulas- Y si mi padre asiste, créeme, se irá por la lengua y todos sabrán que hay una sangre sucia entre ellos-

\- Es un riesgo que tendremos que correr. Necesito hacerle saber a mi padre que no soy un inadaptado para que me deje tranquilo y tú hiciste un trato conmigo. Nadie se enterará que es Granger quien nos acompaña porque aplicaremos un hechizo camuflador y le daremos otro aspecto ante los ojos de los demás. Y por las chicas de Slytherin ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que deseo ir con una Slytherin?-Nott hizo una mueca con asco-

-¿Y a quien más diré?-Draco deseaba estrangularlo y de momento se sintió muy arrepentido del maldito trato que hizo con él-..sabía que te cobrarías esto de una manera pesada-murmuró y cerró los brazos por sobre el pecho-

-Ya te las arreglarás tú para encontrar a alguien. A mí me da lo mismo, no bueno, mientras no sea una Slytherin. Y estás avisado Malfoy. Es de etiqueta-dijo esto cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de sí. Draco hizo ademán de seguirlo pero estaba demasiado furioso como para hacerlo. Dio un empujón a un chico de segundo curso que tuvo la mala suerte de pasar justo a su lado. No pasó desapercibido para Draco qué, los ojos curiosos de Pansy y de Zabini estaban en él-

Draco entró a su habitación, y la cólera que mantuvo durante la conversación se fue aminorando conforme golpeaba o destrozaba el lugar. Después con un movimiento de la varita regresó todo a la normalidad, menos su baúl del cual se desparramaron sus cosas, dejando ver ese pedazo de tela blanco con las letras HG gravadas a mano en una esquinilla. Se acuclilló para recogerlo, y dio otro giro a su varita para terminar de limpiar lo que faltaba. El chico se sentó al borde de su cama y aspiró el aroma del pañuelo comprobando con dura decepción que el perfume ya se había ido. Ahora solo guardaba el olor a madera por permanecer en aquel baúl abandonado por tanto tiempo. No tardó mucho en sentir que la puerta de su habitación, compartida con Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini, se cerró tras de sí. Guardó lentamente el pañuelo en la bolsa interior de su túnica, para no generar sospechas y no se inmutó ante los pasos que se acercaban.

-Parece que tú y Nott son muy buenos amiguitos-aguijoneó Blaise con sorna. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Miraba a Draco por sobre lo alto-

Malfoy se levantó y ladeó el rostro. Una sonrisa cretina se le dibujó y sus ojos grises destilaron maldad, tan gélida que Blaise borró su sonrisa sin ser consciente de ello.

-Mucho te decepcionaría ¿cierto? Que me fuera a ser su "amiguito"-se burló-pero no temas, no lo haré. Lo dejaré para ti solo. Porque he visto como lo miras-sus cejas se alzaron sugestivamente-

-No tengo porque sentir envidia de un par de maricas…-Blaise apretó los dientes y los puños. Dio un paso adelante amenazador-..Tu deberías preocuparte, o es que acaso ya eres como él? Se los ve juntos muy a menudo ¿será que tú también eres homosexual?-dijo con tanto desdén y rabia-

Draco hizo un gesto repulsivo, luego dio un paso al frente quedando muy cerca de Zabini. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tomarlo por la solapa de la túnica y ahorcarlo, aunque mejor, golpearlo hasta cansarse y verlo sangrar. Pero eso le conferiría más castigos, más deberes.. Quizá la expulsión. No le daría el gusto.

-Por qué dicen por ahí..-comenzó Blaise la frasecilla con tono aflautado-

-¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír! …Dicen por ahí..dicen por ahí-Draco remedó el tono y la frase con hastío. Se acercó un par de pasos más a él-Si sabes lo que te conviene, no te me volverás a acercar. Ni a Granger. Has estado a punto de arruinarme. Le has hecho leve daño, pudieron culparme ..Si no es por Nott..-

Zabini formó dos rendijas en sus ojos y apretó la mandíbula.

-¿Qué te interesa el bien estar de esa sangre sucia ahora? Si tú mismo has dicho miles de veces que sería bueno desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. Vaya ..vaya Draco, ahora haces cosas que mucho antes no eran dignas de ti. Defender a una sangre sucia y hacerte amigo de un homosexual-

Draco sintió una punzada de decepción de sí mismo. Era cierto que él deseó su muerte infinidad de veces, inclusive cuando el basilisco la atacó, pero era un escudo creado con la finalidad de no permitirse sentir, porque hasta en aquella ocasión sintió tanta angustia incomprensible. Quiso achacarlo a que ese año su padre se ensañó más con el que nunca antes. También al hecho de que cerrarían el castillo por los ataques, el cual era su salvaguarda de la vida junto a su progenitor. Pero cierto era, que una noche se descubrió escabulléndose de su sala común para ir a la enfermería y averiguar cualesquier cosa de "los afectados" porque quería cerciorarse –según dijo a Pansy cuando le cuestionó por qué-de que esos sangres sucias pagaran por llevar en la sangre la impureza maldita. Lo cierto era, todo lo contrario, mas no lo quiso aceptar jamás.

Y por otro lado, la rabia comenzó a adueñarse de Draco. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba a establecer etiquetas en todos los demás? ¿Por qué el mundo tenía que ser así? Despreciando a los que eran diferentes. Aun que él sabía que Theodore no lo era, bueno, ya conviviendo más de cerca con él pudo notar que el sexo femenino le era tan atractivo como a él mismo. Era inverosímil mirarlo de otro modo, pero Nott lo prefería así. Le había dicho que no necesitaba esclarecer rumores infundados, que alguien mal intencionado solo quería molestar. Y no les daría el gusto. Cuando hubo dicho eso, observó cómo Nott miraba a Pansy con evidente resentimiento. Esos dos parecían tener más de lo mostrado, ya se encargaría Draco de averiguarlo. Pansy era muy fácil de sonsacar.

-¡Justo en este momento podría partirte la cara!.. –le dijo. Zabini dio un paso atrás y borró su sonrisa burlona para dejar traspasar el miedo. Los ojos de Draco destilaban rabia contenida-..Pero no lo voy a hacer, alguien como tú no merece la pena. Di lo que quieras de Nott, ¡todos digan lo que quieran! ¡no me importa que lo consideren o no parte de Slytherin! ¡él ha sido en los últimos días más amigo que tu o cualesquiera y me importa una mierda si le gustan los hombres o no! Y en cuanto a Granger ¡te advierto! ¡Como vuelvas a tocarle un solo cabello! ¡no vivirás para contarlo! ¿está claro?-

Blaise no tuvo tiempo de contestar. Draco abandonó su habitación a grandes zancadas. Lo que no pasó desapercibido para Zabini es que, debajo del brazo llevaba un cambio de ropa limpio y doblado que momentos antes había estado sobre la cama.

-¡Draco! ¿Dónde vas?-le dijo Pansy al chocar con él en el pasillo-

-¡A ti que te importa!-iba a apartarla del camino. Luego frunció el ceño. Se detuvo y le tomó con rudeza del antebrazo-..ven conmigo, necesito que me digas unas cuantas cosas..-

La chica lanzó un gritillo. Todos los alumnos miraron con expectación cómo Draco llevada de tirones a Pansy fuera de la sala común. La chica abría la boca una y otra vez tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirle que la soltase. Con poca gentileza por fin le soltó y la chica fue a dar contra la pared. Hizo un gesto de dolor y se acarició el brazo del que la mantuvo presa.

-Eres muy cruel ¿lo sabes? ..yo que tanto te..-le interrumpió-

-Yo que tanto te quiero..-repitió en tono burlón y aflautado- deja ya tus frases cliché, ¡me tienes harto!-Draco le miró detenidamente. Por primera vez Pansy se sintió vulnerable y descubierta ¿Por qué? No lo sabía con exactitud pero algo en la mirada de Draco le producía dolor. Como si el supiera algo que ella no-

Ahora ni siquiera la miraba con un poco de gentileza. Hacía mucho que no. Draco se comportaba más frío de lo normal. Desde que entraron al colegio. Siempre estuvieron juntos, podría decirse que se criaron juntos al ser sus madres tan amigas y confidentes. Descubrieron la magia juntos, jugaban juntos, planeaban fechorías juntos. Y simplemente, un día ella pasó a segundo plano. Siempre supo que eso pasaría, por el carácter de lo que crecer conferiría. Él era un chico, ella una chica. Sin embargo, pensó que Draco algún día repararía en ello y la miraría más allá que su amiga de juegos. Y lo hizo, o pareció hacerlo por un tiempo. No se puede decir que tuvo con el su primera vez en todo, como hubiera deseado pero se aseguró de enseñarse a hacer denotar el placer en un hombre para cuando Draco la mirase, ella estuviere preparada para él. Pero con lo que Pansy no contó es que el destino le jugaría una treta. Y que el amor que decía profesarle a Draco Malfoy, lo descubriría solo como un capricho que se conformó por los cuentos de hadas. "La princesa y el príncipe" con su felices para siempre. Esto se fue a la mismísima mierda cuando conoció a Theodore Nott.

Y con él supo lo que era el amor, el amor real y correspondido. Sin embargo, ese hilo de capricho con Draco Malfoy siguió haciendo sus tejidos conforme pasaron los años, y cuando él se hubo fijado en ella, de algún modo, las finas líneas se estrujaron contra sí atrapándola en un juego mortal. Estar con dos chicos a la vez. Lo ocultó, lo ocultó bastante bien hasta que Blaise Zabini la descubrió y creyéndola una soberana …cualquiera. Le amenazó, obligándola a besarlo. Inclusive a otras cosas a las cuales aún no se dejara acceder.

-Sé que has estado con Zabini, para mí eso ya no es ningún misterio. Los he visto-dijo él con cólera-..y no creas que te digo esto porque me importa. Me importa en lo más mínimo con quién te revuelques, solo quiero que sepas algo Pansy. No sé qué se traigan tú y Blaise pero en cuanto hagan algo que me dañe..¡ya se enterarán!-

-No sé a lo que te refieres-dijo ella temerosa-

-No finjas conmigo, sé que se alían para hacerme la vida imposible, que esto de dejarme solo con el castigo ha sido gracias a una treta suya.. pero te advierto..-

-No entiendo lo que dices, no sé de qué hablas..-apretó los dientes y tomó aire con la nariz efusivamente-¡Odio a Blaise! ¡Te odio a ti! ¡odio a todos los hombres! ¿Qué se creen? ¿Qué no tengo sentimientos? ¿lo único que hacen es amenazarme y tratarme como si no valiera nada ¡escúchame bien Draco Malfoy! ¡no soy una más de tus estúpidas marionetas!-las lágrimas le brotaron de pronto-

-¡No me hagas reír! ¿de dónde te salen los aire de dignidad! ¡si jamás has tenido! Ibas corriendo tras de mí siempre, como un perro obediente ¿sabes lo fastidioso que es eso? ¡Madura!-le gritó con cólera-

-¡Lo sé! ¡he sido una estúpida por creer que algún día llegarías a amarme! ¡Inclusive deje a alguien que lo hacía solo para buscar una aprobación tuya!-Pansy sollozó y se llevó una mano a la boca. Había confesado demás-

Draco alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa. Su rostro lejos de traspasar la cólera que le invadía por sentirse traicionado, dejo ver la incredulidad. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, ella tenía algo con otro. Pero por el contexto de lo dicho, no era Blaise.

-¿Es Nott cierto?-murmuró Draco-..y como no has podido estar con él te has encargado que nadie más lo haga ¿cierto? ¡Oh Pansy! ¡cuan bajo has caído-le dijo mirándole con reproche. Por su culpa, Nott sufría acoso, malas caras y malos tratos-

-He aprendido del mejor-le dijo. Las lágrimas le brotaban de los ojos a raudales-..¿o lo has olvidado? Me has moldeado a tu gusto y gana ¡he sido una estúpida! Y en cuanto a Zabini, ese idiota solo me ha chantajeado para no contar que yo..-

-¡Que estabas con otro, mientras estabas conmigo!-le dijo. Le tomó por el brazo, ella se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad-

-Nunca me has querido Draco, ¡nunca! Nuestro compromiso no es más que una imposición de nuestros padres así que no finjas indignación por algo que te importa en lo más mínimo, como tú mismo lo has dicho. Yo sé…yo sé que estás enamorado de alguien más..-soltó sollozando con reproche-

Los ojos de Malfoy se ensancharon tanto que parecía se saldrían de sus cuencas. El pulso se le aceleró y dio dos pasos atrás, el pánico se adueñó de él al sentirse descubierto. Pansy soltó una sonrisa irónica y miró sus pies.

-Siempre he luchado con una sombra, no sé quién te tiene así y sinceramente no querría saberlo. En algún tiempo me obsesione con ello, cuando guardaba la esperanza de que llegaras a amarme. Pero ahora, lo único que quiero ¡es que me dejes en paz!-

-Tú eres la que me ha abordado en el pasillo-murmuró Draco-

-No te preocupes, ya no te molestaré más. Y por favor no vuelvas a acercarte-

-Me temo que eso no va a poder ser-le dijo. Su rostro de volvió sombrío- me temo que, por mucho que digas..lo que has hecho sí me hizo daño-

-Sólo fue tu ego de macho-le dijo la chica y le miró a los ojos con súplica-..Draco, por favor..-

-Lo que haya sido..me debes una. Y me las cobraré. Después de esto te dejaré en paz-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le preguntó con hastío y se abrazó a sí misma-

-Irás conmigo y Nott a una reunión el fin de semana-soltó. Una sonrisa de medio lado se dejó ver en el rostro de Draco. Se las cobraría muy a su modo. Y de ambos-

-¿Qué?-los ojos de Pansy se abrieron de par en par y la mandíbula le tembló irremediablemente-

-Te sugiero que busques tu mejor vestido y que, te comportes. Porque será una cena formal en la mansión de los Nott. No lo olvides querida. Nuestro compromiso ante todo-cada palabra salió de sus labios con desprecio. Se dio media vuelta perdiéndose en la obscuridad de los pasillos.

Pansy descansó su espalda en la pared, y lentamente se dejó caer al suelo. El llanto aumentó y retumbó en las penumbrosas paredes del pasillo. Si había algo que esa noche mancilló el corazón de Pansy era el dolor. Blaise Zabini hizo acto de aparición y se acuclilló junto a ella.

-..Ya no tienes nada porque amenazarme-murmuró con la mirada perdida y llorosa- Él lo sabe todo. Ahora Blaise. Déjame tranquila- Él quiso acariciarle su brillante cabello negro y ella apartó su mano de un manotaso. Blaise le lanzó una mirada iracunda, se levantó con indignación del suelo y volvió a su sala común-

Draco paró frente a la gran puerta de madera con el corazón retumbándole aún en los oídos. Pegó la frente en ella y cerró los ojos. Pansy..Pansy sabía algo ¡maldita suspicacia de las mujeres! Y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que supiera, quién. Solo cuestión de tiempo. ¡Se maldijo! Maldijo al destino, a sus padres. A todos. Ésa no era su naturaleza, se suponía que le habían criado para ser un témpano de hielo ¿entonces? ¿no era un Malfoy? ¿era la oveja negra de la familia? Él que quería jactarse de perfección ahora mismo dudaba mucho de poder lograrla. Su corazón ya no era el mismo que hace un par de meses. Él no era el mismo. De pronto se descubrió llorando, y el pánico le inundó hasta la última raíz de su precioso cabello platino. El nunca lloraba ¿y desde cuando? ¿Por qué?

La frustración.

La duda.

El destino.

Su apellido.

El amor.

¡El maldito amor!

Porque tenía que reconocer qué, en las palabras de Pansy había algo de razón. Él se estaba enamorado sin siquiera preverlo y quién sabe desde cuándo. Se secó las lágrimas con rudeza, trató de recobrar la compostura y miró la puerta ancha de la enfermería. Suspiró. Abrió la puerta y la miró allí echa ovillo entre las sábanas de la sencilla cama de madera. Entre las insulsas sábanas blancas que no la merecían. Dormida soñando con quién sabe qué. Soñando probablemente con libros y hechizos. Con la comadreja o el cara rajada-hizo una mueca- o quizá con él, con Valentino. Tomó un par de cabellos rizados y los llevó a su nariz. El mejor aroma del mundo, y para su pesar descubrió que era su aroma natural. No un perfume barato, o corriente. Era su olor propio, el de una sangre sucia.


	6. Capítulo 6 El significado de profecía

**Este fic me encanta, es de mis favoritos. Antes que belladona…que por cierto ese lo tengo pasmado. No sé por dónde empezar el capítulo 8. Mi mente se nubló. Agradezco se pasen a leer y dejar reviews..animense! que no muerdo! Jaja**

 **Saludos!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 6. El significado de una profecía.**

Unos ojos obscuros se posaron en el cielo nocturno, luego en el horizonte. Los pastos largos pululaban junto a los resoplidos del viento y las ramas de los arboles crujían con murmullos ahogados. En la lejanía las praderas se perdían en un tumulto de pinos gigantes y las montañas cercanas se destacaban entre las cordilleras cómo monstruos aletargados de angulosa vertebradura.

Alrededor se levantaban cerros que parecían testas de colosales dioses griegos, caras de gigantes, con muecas pavorosas y grotescas en la obscuridad dejando advertir un vago terror, algo de aquel bosque espeso arrojaba un presentimiento de misterio.

Severus Snape suspiró con pesadez y volvió a mirar el cielo, parecía avecinarse una tormenta. Se echó a andar sin más, no sin antes quitarse la túnica de los pasos raudos.

- _Lumus_ -

Pronto se perdió en la espesura del bosque prohibido vaticinando que aquella intrusión podría salirle más mal que bien. Pero, debía cumplir con uno de los encargos otorgados por el señor tenebroso; de lo contrario podría levantar sospecha de su cambiante lealtad. Se sintió bastante indignado cuando _el que no puede ser nombrado_ le adjudicó la tarea de buscar a toda criatura del bosque prohibido que quisiere pertenecer a sus filas de batalla. No era un trabajo para él.

Sinceramente, distaba de ser una persona buena para las frases políticas y los convenios, pero luego de meditar aquella petición se percató de la gran oportunidad que la encomienda le conferiría. Podría aprovechar para llevar a cabo sus verdaderas intenciones. _Ayudar una vez más a Harry Potter, pensó_. Snape habló con los gigantes, centauros, con cada criatura conocida y que aceptase escuchar su palabra. Hasta que encontró una, que con dificultad, pudo establecer una clase de sociedad.

Al principio.

Entró en una cueva enorme a las faldas de la montaña negra; con los recovecos llenos de telarañas, mugre y desperdicios. Sus pies se perfilaban sobre huesos raídos, o más bien un cementerio clandestino. No evitó hacer una mueca cuando el crujir de una vértebra retumbó por el lugar y en el instante, un chillido sordo de alguna criatura qué advirtió su presencia.

Snape, siguió sin vacilar, debía llegar a su cometido. Un estruendoso eco se escuchó entre las paredes de la a gran cámara abovedada. En el fondo, estaba otro orificio más pequeño a comparación de la entrada, pero que no dejaba de ser igualmente colosal. Un estruendo más se dejó relucir, y esta vez los huesos esparcidos por el suelo se levantaron ante el andar de pasos de gigante. Otros cuatro estruendos más resonaron por el lugar y fue entonces que unas enormes patas, como vigas de acero, anchas y peludas aparecieron de entre la obscura fosa al final de la cueva.

-¿Quién osa interferir con mi descanso?-dijo en un siseo aquella monstruosa masa negra, la escasa luz se filtraba por los orificios del sitio cómo estelas-

-Severus Snape..he venido antes ¿recuerdas Aragog?-

Cada tarde de miércoles, desde mayo hasta ahora octubre, le visitaba. Llevando consigo una ofrenda "especial". Buscaba entablar una estrecha relación, por el hecho de lo que dignifica ser una acromantula: _Veneno letal_.

Aquella substancia peligrosa le serviría no solo para la causa de la guerra, sino para el interés de otros. Confiaba, que con suerte Hagrid se tomaría las debidas consideraciones con su "mascota preferida" y a su vez, eso llamase la atención del actual profesor de pociones. Tanto como para llevarlo a presenciar su funeral. Tanto como para que Harry Potter pudiere hablar con él.

El regalo "especial" que Severus llevaba al animal era ciervo sazonado con pócima letal, que en pocas dosis no era notoria a su paso por el sistema, ni al paladar. Otorgando una muerte lenta y silenciosa. Indolora, incolora y aparentemente natural. Aunque suene descabellado, ¡sí! Snape llevaba envenenando a aquella araña hacía meses para que no se sospechase de su repentina muerte.

Además así debilitaría en gran medida el ejército de Lord Voldemort, ya que, esos animales declararon siempre su odio por los hombres –sin importar estirpe- y cualesquier movimiento para exterminarlos era un pretexto vil. Al eliminar al líder de la horda, las crías no se expondrían al exterior hasta otorgar el puesto al sucesor. Eso podía llevar meses. Era terrible de pensar, pero Snape consideró que una muerte de un ser como Aragog, despiadado y cruel era mejor que más de miles de millones de muertes inocentes. El hombre arrojó la carne, y la araña se agazapó como si eso le hubiere ofendido.

-Me temo, que no estoy de humor para tus obsequios Severus Snape-dijo Aragog con su voz gutural-

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? Nunca antes los has rechazado. Hemos hecho un acuerdo-Se maldijo internamente por confiar en las palabras de un ser como ese. Su trato estaba en que él le llevaría alimento y ellos acudirían a cualquier llamado del señor tenebroso-

-Lo sé, pero en estos tiempos he venido sintiendo mal estar. No tengo fuerzas, ni hambre, ni mis instintos primarios-dijo de nuevo, enfatizando las últimas palabras-me temo que estoy enfermo, o moribundo-

Los labios del hombre se fruncieron en una línea prieta. El monstruo debía ingerir la última dosis para completar su destino. Rebujó en su mente la mejor excusa para engatusarlo.

-Te aseguro que si tomas un bocado, te sentirás mejor. Tal vez te ha hecho falta el alimento. Traeré más la próxima vez-

Aragog soltó un gruñido y de momento pensó que aquellas palabras sonaban lógicas. Él animal no dudó mucho y se sirvió de la ofrenda.

XxX

Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy vigilaban la puerta de la enfermería. Esperaban que la señora Pomfrey saliera. Le tenían los movimientos medidos, era sabido que a las 6 de la tarde se iba por el té con las demas maestras. Lo que les tomó por sorpresa es ver en el umbral a una pelirroja lacia y pecosa.

La joven entró al lugar, no sin antes observar de hito en hito los pasillos.

Ginny Weasley llevaba consigo el galeón dorado, que esa mañana le alertó. Un brillo momentáneo le hizo saber que Hermione Granger le estaba llamando. La muchacha saludó a la Sra. Pomfrey cordialmente, y la señora le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

" _Hola Hermione"_ se anunció estúpidamente. La castaña le reconoció desde que soltó el pomo de la puerta.

-Hola-respondió Hermione e hizo una mueca, enfatizando que desde ahora ella correspondería a las preguntas del mismo modo-

Ginny asintió.

"Valentino me ha propuesto salir del castillo" Dijo Hermione en la palma de Ginny y en respuesta, la pelirroja abrió los ojos como dos platos.

" _¡Hermione eso es peligroso!"_ respondió la pelirroja en la palma de la castaña. El énfasis con que colocó cada letra, hizo a Hermione apartar la mano y acariciarla dolorida.

" _Lo sé"_ murmuró.

Fue entonces que Ginny constató sus sospechas. Hermione se estaba enamorando del mismísimo Draco Malfoy. No supo si eso le dio terror, asco o miedo. Cuando su amiga supiera..

" _Pero deseo ir... ¿está mal eso?"_ le dijo Hermione en la palma.

La pelirroja se quedó quieta, meditabunda en la palma blanca de su mano ¡por merlín! ¡Eso no podía estar sucediendo! ¡Llego la hora de ser franca! Mejor ahora que después cuando fuera demasiado tarde…

" _Hermione.."_ comenzó Ginny pero justo en ese momento un portazo le sacó un susto. Ahí estaba él. Ginny apretó los dientes y la rabia se adueñó de ella por completo. Nada bueno podría venir de un sujeto como él. Seguro estaba planeando hacerle daño a Harry, usando a Hermione. A ambos. Cualesquiera que fuera la razón, seguramente no era nada bueno.

-¡Tú! ¡Imbécil!-le dijo Ginny con rabia. Se acercó y le tomó por la solapa-¡vamos dejando unas cuantas cosas claras! ¡Te prohíbo que te acerques a Hermione! Estas planeando hacerle daño y yo no..-

Draco tomó la mano de Ginny con rudeza y la retiró. Le dio un par de empujones con el dedo índice y dijo:

-¡Tú no tienes por qué hacerme ninguna clase de prohibiciones! ¡no eres nadie!-acto seguido la miró de pies a cabeza como enfatizando su inferioridad-

Ginny miró de soslayo a la oficina de la Sra. Pomfrey, la mujer seguía en sus asuntos. Luego bisbiseó:

-Sé que estas planeando algo, no dejaré que te lleves a Hermione a ningún sitio ¿me oyes? Es seguro que querrás lastimarla y a Harry-

Draco rió con sarcasmo.

-Yo no pretendo nada. Debo salir del castillo y debo asegurarme de que esté bien... No planeo dejarla sola-aquella declaración le pareció extraña a Ginny. Inclusive a él mismo. No había rastro de odio, u obligación en sus palabras. Era como si aceptara de buena gana la compañía de Hermione-

Por un momento Ginny parpadeó incrédula ¿le importaba Hermione o eran sus ideas?

-¿Dónde la llevarás? ¿Qué carajos pretendes?-

-¡Jóvenes! ¡Este no es un lugar para llevar discusiones! Cualesquier asunto que deban arreglar, háganlo fuera. Señorita Weasley, se han acabado las horas de visita. Permita al Sr. Malfoy continúe con sus deberes-

La mujer ni notó el hilo de la conversación. La pelirroja boqueó como un pez ante la abrupta interrupción de la madame, buscando en su cerebro alguna objeción, pero la señora no le dio oportunidad. Cuando se vino a dar cuenta, ya había sido echada del lugar sin contemplaciones. Parpadeó unos instantes, y después se fue rumbo a su sala común. Debía informar a Harry y Ron inmediatamente.

Dentro de la enfermería..

-Bien Señor Malfoy, saldré un par de minutos-dijo la mujer. A lo que Draco intuía, mínimo dos horas-lo dejo a cargo-

La mujer se despidió de Hermione y se marchó risueña. No más de dos minutos después Theodore Nott llegó junto a los chicos. Alzó su varita..

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?-le dijo Hermione con algo de preocupación. A pesar de que no podía ver ni oír, el vaivén del perfume le era reconocible-

Draco Malfoy se paseaba de un lado para otro como una serpiente alebrestada, mordiéndose las uñas y una mueca en los labios. Verdaderamente le costaba imaginar cómo podrían entrar a una casa llena de mortifagos sin que la pudieran detectar.

-¡Para! ¡Que a mí también me estas fastidiando!-dijo Nott-

Draco obedeció y miró con reproche a Theodore Nott. Su compañero de casa estaba sentado en la cama opuesta a la de Hermione Granger.

-¿Me quieres decir cómo iremos a tu jodida fiesta? ¡y acaba el maldito hechizo de una jodida vez!-vociferó. Sus ojos platinos delataban la desesperación y nerviosismo-

-He acabado-dijo Theodore y bajó la varita lentamente. Minutos atrás había apuntado a Hermione para aplicarle un hechizo camuflador. Realizar una poción multijugos no les daba ajuste al tiempo y Hermione siendo tan suspicaz descubriría al instante el brebaje-

Theodore colocó su mano entre las de Hermione y dijo:

" _Hermione, iremos a mi casa. He ofrecido una celebración por las navidades ¿te parece bien?"_

El chico tardó mucho en lograr la confianza de la Griffyndor. Durante largos meses constató que era una persona difícil de convencer, pero sabía que habían consolidado ya un lazo fuerte, entonces apelando a ello, existía una probabilidad de que Hermione no se negara.

 _Mientras que otra parte de ella, la analítica y conservadora, podría rechistar,_ pensó Theodore _._

Para sorpresa de ambos, la chica asintió y sus labios se desplegaron en una sonrisa. Ella se emocionó con la idea de que al fin descubriría la identidad de Valentino. De algún modo u otro lo lograría esa noche. Theodore le dijo que debía invitar a su enfermero personal más por diplomacia que otra cosa. Enfatizando su disgusto por ello, con lo que buscaba evitar las sospechas de la chica sobre la identidad de _Valentino -Draco_.

Hermione pensó que salir de esa habitación lúgubre y solitaria le ayudaría muchísimo a retomar la seguridad en sí misma. Pero no pudo evitar preguntarse si haría mal. Ginny no parecía de acuerdo, de hecho sospechaba que quiso decirle algo antes de ser echada por madame Pomfrey. Debía informar a Harry y Ron que saldría del castillo, por seguridad. Apretó el galeón dorado en un puño.

XXx

Pansy Parkinson taladraba el piso con su pie izquierdo. Estaba en el recodo del pasillo a las mazmorras, justo como acordó con Malfoy. Miró de reojo su reloj bello y costoso para luego fijar la vista de nuevo en el fondo del corredor. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par distinguir al muchacho que venía detrás de Draco y también se sorprendió bastante por la acompañante que traía el rubio con él.

-¿Daphne?-dijo con tota incredulidad. Analizó a la chica de pies a cabeza-¿Cómo has conseguido que ella..si la acabo de ver..? en..-

-¡Sccht! Sin preguntas querida. Calladita y obediente-sentenció Draco con una mueca-

-¡Oe Malfoy! Acordamos que no iría con una Slytherin!..Conseguirías..-protestó Theodore-

-¡Tú también guarda silencio o nos descubrirán! ..Deberías estar agradecido, es lo mejor que pude conseguir-

Pansy hizo una mueca por la ofensa ¡ella no era ningún trasto sin chiste! Iba a replicar pero la rigidez de Daphne Greengrass le hizo detener su atención en ella. Analizó a la rubia con el mismo afán de antes. Algo no estaba bien allí. Abría los labios para hablar cuando Theodore le interrumpió:

-¡Muévete!-

-¡Oye! Ten más cuidado-exigió indignada cuando él le tomó por el brazo y la obligó a caminar-

Theodore ignoró toda réplica y se dirigió a Draco:

-¿Estás seguro que ese cachivache ya funciona del todo bien?-

Su sonrisa enigmática se distendió en su rostro. Tomó el brazo de la silenciosa Daphne y se echó a andar.

-¿Draco?-le llamó el chico y trato de ajustar el paso con una Pansy muy encabritada como llavero-

Ambos compañeros Slytherin abrieron la boca ante la aparición de la sala de los menesteres. Un cabeceo de Malfoy los incitó a pasar. Ahí estaban, frente al armario Evanecente.

-¿Y esto nos llevará a casa sin ser detectados?-dijo Theodore con incredulidad-

-Sí, ¿Cuántas veces te lo debo repetir?-respondió Draco muy hastiado por sus constantes interrogaciones. Ese mismo día por la mañana, él y Hermione terminaron las reparaciones-

Draco ayudó a Daphne-Hermione a meterse dentro del armario. No hizo falta mucho para que ella reconociera el artefacto. El olor era indiscutiblemente peculiar. Sonrió para sus adentros a sabiendas que lo probarían y seguro se jactaría después de los arreglos. Era algo inevitable en ella.

Después se acomodó Draco, una enfurruñada Pansy y a lo último Theodore. Era bastante incómodo todos apretujados allí. Una vez cerrada la puerta, sintieron cómo un torbellino los engullía. Y en cuestión de un parpadeo estaban en el sótano de los Nott.

-Vaya, debo reconocer que tienes merito-dijo Theodore abriendo la puerta y comprobando el lugar-

Subieron pronto a la planta alta, encontrándolo atiborrado de personas vestidos con túnicas elegantes y movimientos pomposos. Nott hizo una mueca al divisar a su padre entre la muchedumbre. Pansy cambió sus gestos al encontrar por ahí alguno de sus parientes. Hermione-Daphne seguía tan quieta y concentrada en lo que su único sentido pudiera regalar. Y eso era el aroma de Draco. Desde que salió de aquel artefacto de madera, se había aferrado a él, no por miedo, si no por una necesidad contradictoria.

-Vayamos de una buena vez-dijo Nott, se acomodó la corbata con frenesí y tiró de Pansy-

La chica lanzó un gemido pero le siguió el paso. Después de todo estaba en una fiesta donde era importante guardar la compostura ante la opulencia.

Draco se quedó mirando a Daphne-Hermione y sintió un pinchazo de decepción por no poder ver el rostro real. Su cabello era distinto, sus facciones.. pero el perfume seguía siendo de ella.

" _¿Estas bien?"_ le dijo él sobre la palma.

El muchacho miró de hito en hito, esperando que su modo de comunicación no fuera visible. El meollo del asunto sería ¿Cómo carajos no hacerlo evidente delante de todos? Muy seguramente allí habia personas que conocían a los Greengrass y querrían entablar conversación con ella. Se comenzó a arrepentir de asistir a la dichosa fiesta.

-Sí, lo estoy-respondió ella y sonrió-

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, porque extrañamente le dieron ganas, una voz a sus espaldas le hizo sentir escalofríos:

-¿Draco?-

Se topó con ese rostro impertérrito y unos ojos negros acusadores. Draco tragó saliva y Hermione frunció las cejas. Ese olor a almizcle..

-..Snape..-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le dijo con su típica entonación monótona. Sus ojos negros se postraron luego en Daphne y frunció el ceño-¿no te parece una decisión estúpida?-le murmuró-

Draco atrajo más contra sí a Hermione-Daphne. Apretó las mandíbulas y antes de que pudiera contestar, Severus Snape prosiguió:

-¡La señorita Granger no debería estar en un lugar como este!. ¿Sabes que el hechizo de camuflaje no durara mucho? ¿no has aprendido nada en clases?-siseó. Oteó los costados para asegurarse que todo el mundo estaba engullido en la fiesta-

El profesor le miró con dureza, sacó su varita de entre la túnica de manera discreta y apuntó a la chica. Sin decir palabra, lanzó un hechizo para prolongar su estado y sobre todo para deshacer la esencia de ella. Lo cual era difícil. Habría alguien que se daría cuenta, tarde o temprano…

-¿Por qué has tenido tal atrevimiento?-le cuestionó casi enfurecido-

-Nott me ha obligado..-

-¿Y desde cuando te dejas amedrentar?-

-¡Oh ahí estas!-dijo Nott dirigiéndose a Draco desde lo lejos. Traía compañía-

Draco y Snape se miraron incómodos. El padre de Nott se acercaba a ellos con aire meditabundo, no sin dejar traslucir la petulancia de su andares, y sus elegantes movimientos.

-¡Ves padre! Te dije que Draco Malfoy es mi compañero de casa y amigo-se apresuró a decir-

El Sr. Nott los miró en intermitente. Asintió y se llevó el vaso de Wishkey a los labios. Esa mirada retadora a Draco le provocó escalofríos. De pronto se sintió descubierto, o más bien era que el padre de su compañero lo estaba analizando profundamente. Hizo apelación a la oclumancia.

-Me alegra que hayas traído tan grata compañía Theodore-dijo el hombre con toda galantería, escudriñando a los presentes con obviada sospecha. Sus ojos viajaron luego a Daphne-Hermione-¿Greengrass cierto?-

Malfoy entrelazó su mano con la de Hermione y ella en respuesta sonrió. Eso podría tomarse como un gesto imprudente, pero no le importó. El hombre se tomó la sonrisa y el meneo de cabeza de ella como un saludo poco común y quizá rayaba en maleducado. De cualquier modo, los Greengrass eran aceptados en su casa por tener sangre pura en las venas, a pesar que nunca claudicaron a su causa.

-Bienvenidos todos. Están en su casa. Diviértanse-dijo el hombre todo cortesía y amabilidad. La sonrisa que se coló en sus labios le dio a Draco desconfianza-..Severus..-

El aludido asintió. El Sr. Nott le hizo un movimiento de cabeza que significaba requerirlo en otra ala de la casa.

-Ten mucho cuidado Malfoy. Si ya has cumplido tu cometido aquí..sugiero que se marchen cuanto antes. Él se ha materializado-dijo Snape. Por la mirada intensa que le dio al soltar la última frase, le hizo saber a quién se refería-

 _Voldemort._

Nott le aseguró que una media hora más y se marcharían. Con eso sería suficiente para convencer a su familia que no era un inadaptado-antisocial y de que los sujetos reunidos con su padre no los notarían. Entonces, se le ocurrió a Malfoy que debía mantener a Hermione-Draphne lo más alejada de los presentes, pero visible. La dirigió a un balcón apartado de la muchedumbre.

El cielo estaba esplendoroso esa noche. Limpio de nubosidad. Con las estrellas titilantes como millones de diamantes.

" _Estas muy callada"_ dijo él.

-Es extraño estar aquí. Sé muy bien que los Nott no son adeptos de los impuros-

" _¿Quieres irte?"_ atinó en decir.

El rostro de la chica se ensombreció. A pesar de que esos ojos no eran los castaños, y que ese rostro no se parecía nada al de Hermione. Draco imaginaba que la miraba a ella.

Desde que postró un pie en el sótano de los Nott, Hermione sintió una punzada de preocupación. Como si un sexto sentido le avisara que no debía estar ahí. Quizá se aventuró demasiado por el ímpetu de parecer normal. Deseaba de regreso su vida. A sus amigos. Las horas de escuela. Todo.

Un nudo en la garganta se le formó a Hermione. Y el amago de sonrisa que quiso traslucir, fue evidencia de su angustia. Sin pensarlo, Draco tomó la mejilla blanca y le dio ternura cómo ella cedió a su caricia. Hermione cerró los ojos, percibiendo la calidez de Valentino y presionó con su mano la de él.

El dedo pulgar de Draco viajó por sus labios rosas. Al parar la caricia ella dijo:

-¿Sucede algo malo?-

" _Muérdago mágico"_ respondió él.

Ella le sonrió de manera tal, que le hizo saber su complicidad. Malfoy se inclinó y rosó sus labios con los de ella. Fue una caricia efímera, cálida. Después le aprendió una necesidad de poseer sus labios y cedió ante el instinto. Muy a pesar que su cerebro le dio una tremenda regañina. Eso no se vería bien. Estaba besando a una mujer de apariencia muy diferente a quien creía.

La verdadera Daphne Greengrass no estaría muy satisfecha de saber al día siguiente que apareció besándose en una fiesta con Draco Malfoy. Su hermana menor mucho menos.

Ella se dejó hacer. La forma en que Valentino la besaba era apasionada, posesiva pero a la vez dulce. Se sentía muy bien que un chico la apreciada de ese modo. Su lengua cálida recorrió su boca a placer y con timidez intentó del mismo modo ella. Soltó un leve gemido cuando Draco le modio el labio inferior y el beso cedió lentamente. No quería dejar de besarla, y ella tampoco. Pero debían comportarse.

-Me gustas-le soltó ella-

¿Qué más daba que la tomara por una lanzada? La vida era demasiado corta como para guardarse ciertas cosas, ¿Qué tal si mañana explotaba la guerra por fin y ella no le refirió sus sentimientos? Aquella confesión, le provocó a Draco un pinchazo en el pecho. En lugar de una oleada de felicidad, pareció entristecerlo. A ella le gustaba Valentino, no Draco.

" _Quizás deberíamos…"_ comenzó, pero su mano la sujetó bruscamente.

Sus ojos platinos se abrieron de par en par al observar la personificación misma del mal. El hombre de los ojos eclipsados movió el cuello de forma circular, como si acomodara cada vertebra en su sitio. La música se detuvo, la concurrencia parecía petrificada con una mueca de exaltación y cuando lograron percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, las personas comenzaron a correr por todos lados. Gritos, tropezasos y objetos cayendo...

" _Tráeme a la mujer ahora"_ la voz resonó en la cabeza de Draco como un eco gutural que le provocó escalofríos.

Miró a Hermione-Daphne y por el gesto que hizo, evidenciaba que ella también era consiente de _esa_ presencia.

Salió de su letargo y sin pensarlo tiró de ella. A toda prisa dio dirección rumbo al sótano, esquivando hechizo tras hechizo que rebotaban en las paredes, cuadros y reliquias de la mansión Nott.

Hermione trataba de no trastabillar. Sintió miedo, un miedo terrible y abrumador. Su cabeza daba vueltas, como si un mareo se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo. Draco ni tuvo tiempo de informarle dónde iban y porqué pero ella sabía. ..Emprendieron la huida crucial.

Cuando la hubo colocado dentro del armario Evanecente tomó su palma y la besó. Cerró la puerta sin decir más.

Y justo cuando abrió el pedazo de madera para comprobar que ella se había materializado en otro sitio las palabras de su maestra de adivinación llegaron a su mente como un recuerdo vago, obligado a venir en un súbito latigazo mental:

" _Cómo el frío invierno que congoja las grandes llanuras, el destino se cernirá en tus ataduras. Y al final tendrás que decidir entre tu deber y tu corazón"_

-¿Dónde…-esa voz siseó en la habitación obscura-¿dónde está la mujer?-

Draco fue capaz de notar esos ojos brillantes que nacían de entre las sombras, iguales a los de una serpiente que se acerca sigilosa, con premeditación, siseando, escudriñando y seduciendo para después engullir sin contemplaciones.


	7. Capítulo 7 Los planes de la vida y

**¡Oh! ¡que fantástico! Tengo 43 seguidores en este fic, mas de los que he tenido jamás en un fic propio (que no son adaptaciones) y pues me agrada mucho. Aunque amigos, no les haría daño dejar un review jejejeje.**

 **Bueno, este capítulo me ha salido corto y ligero, espero que les guste. Ahora si se viene lo bueno.**

 **Saludos y besos.**

 **Capítulo 7. Los planes de la vida y los de Dumbledore.**

Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos sobre manera. El miedo lo inundó completamente, cada célula de su cuerpo sabía que al ser arrastrado por un hechizo mágico hasta la oficina principal de la residencia Nott, le confinaría un final no mucho menos atroz. Y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta, que quién le halaba con la varita era el mismo señor tenebroso.

El cuerpo tieso del muchacho cayó al suelo dando un sonido sordo. De pronto a Draco le faltó el aire y su rostro se constituyó a una mueca de dolor puro.

Voldemort lo observó con detenimiento por largo rato, hasta que chascó la lengua y rodeó el gran escritorio del recinto; se colocó sobre la gran silla siseando algo en parcel y la serpiente Nagini se fue a echar sobre su regazo como un simple gato.

-Dime Draco, ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes contradecirme?-

El muchacho seguía en el suelo en posición fetal tratando de conseguir aire a grandes bocanadas. Voldemort sonrió cómo fascinado y después realizó una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo!-gruñó y de un movimiento de la varita levantó a Draco del suelo, postrándolo como una estaca-

Voldemort hizo una mueca reprobatoria y en el instante que se preparaba para lanzar un hechizo con su lengua ácida, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse le hizo restarle atención a lo que haría.

-Perdone mi señor, me han informado que mi hijo..que Draco está aquí-soltó el hombre e hizo una reverencia con floritura-

-Lucius..tu muchacho no sabe comportarse-

Lucius Malfoy miró sobre el rabillo a Draco qué, por el _petrificus totalis_ no tenía capacidad de hacer movimiento alguno. Podría decirse que Lucius Malfoy no reparaba en nadie, más de sí mismo, pero desde que le fue informado de lo sucedido se lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces. Una cosa era que el señor tenebroso dispusiera de él, y otra muy diferente Draco.

-Si me permite señor, yo puedo darle castigo por cualquier imprudencia que haya cometido-

-¡No! Eres demasiado blando, por eso es que nuestra cultura padece. ¡Por hombres cómo tú que crían a los jóvenes magos de forma inadecuada!-

-Pero mi señor..-

-¡He dicho que no!-

Se hizo el silencio sepulcral. Voldemort se levantó de su asiento con parsimonia y gráciles movimientos, sin dejar de analizar a Draco. Ladeó su cabeza intentando utilizar la Legerenmancia, consiguiendo absolutamente nada.

-Debo reconocer que Severus te ha instruido bien. Y para poder aprender de él cómo es debido, se necesita mucho talento-aceptó. Sus dientes se asomaron en lo que pareció una sonrisa. Ladeó la cabeza al otro costado-..sería una pena perder todas esas habilidades ante una muerte prematura, tienes mucho que dar entre mis filas Draco Malfoy. Por lo que he decidido ser benevolente contigo-

Voldemort aquilataba cada movimiento o gesto que hacia Lucius ante sus revelaciones, comprobando para su gran deleite qué, tanto Lucius cómo Draco sintieron una enorme punzada de miedo.

Para ambos Malfoy, cualesquier petición que aquel hombre pudiere hacer no significaba nada moralmente bueno. Además su repentino cambio de parecer era otra cuestión de dudosa índole.

-Para resarcir el error que has cometido hoy, tendrás una encomienda mayor. Sí, sí. Mucho me temo mi querido Draco que habrás de mostrar por una buena vez, tu valía-

Soltó una carcajada sonora y prosiguió como si recitara un cuento para dormir:

-Tendrás que matar a Dumbledor. Sí, sí.. a tu muy querido profesor..-

Volvió a sonreír maquiavélicamente.

-Teniendo en consideración que has podido arreglar el artefacto satisfactoriamente, mandaré a por ti una vez hayas cumplido tu cometido-

Acto seguido, Voldemort se dirigió a Lucius:

-Te recomiendo que vigiles a tu hijo, y no vuelva a contradecirme. De lo contrario, no seré tan indulgente-

Voldemort bisbiseó algo más en parcel y la serpiente Naguini, que yacía enrollada en una esquina del despacho, siseó arrastrándose lentamente por el suelo. Voldemort dijo otras frases más y el reptil se enroscó en Draco. Lucius hizo ademan de levantar la varita, como todo padre haría para intentar proteger a sus seres amados, pero la mirada sanguinaria de _el que no debe ser nombrado_ le aterrorizó. Se quedó inmóvil. Paralizado por esa mirada furtiva, que no supo si guardaba alguna clase de hechizo para petrificar cómo lo haría en sus tiempos medusa.

Draco sentía horror. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, no solo por el hechizo que lo dominaba. Las peticiones del señor tenebroso eran inconcebibles para él. No era un matón, por supuesto que no. Además el miedo se cernió en su cuerpo desde que la serpiente se enrollaba en su cuerpo. Sabía lo que acontecería, lo había visto otras ocasiones en su propia casa.

La serpiente abrió el hocico, dejando traslucir aquellos enormes colmillos y en cuestión de un minuto los clavó en el brazo izquierdo del muchacho. Draco quiso gritar de dolor y retraerse pero era imposible. El veneno del reptil se esparció por su cuerpo dando una sensación de mil cuchillas clavadas, sus nervios se sentían flácidos, y si no fuera por el hechizo, habría caído al suelo como un árbol seco.

Voldemort recitó otra frase más en parcel y la serpiente dejó ir al muchacho.

-Ahora eres uno de nosotros Draco-Voldemort le habló a unos cuantos palmos del rostro-Y espero que no me falles o de lo contrario nagini y yo nos encargaremos de desaparecer todo cuanto amas-

Seguido de eso, el hombre hizo desaparición junto a su serpiente.

Lucius atrapó el cuerpo aparentemente inerte de su hijo entre sus brazos. El muchacho estaba inconsciente, apenas y respiraba. No pudo evitar llorar por la desgracia que acababa de ceñirse a su hijo. Una más para su familia.

XXx

Hermione Granger fue prácticamente escupida al suelo por el armario Evanecente. Se quedó ahí, echa ovillo llorando por unos instantes hasta que un hilo de razón le sacó del estado catatónico, obligándola a intentar salir de ahí.

Secó las lágrimas en un arrebate. Se irguió con dificultad y trastabillando logró ponerse en pie. Palpó los objetos, cachivaches y paredes, encontrando con mucha sorpresa que era capaz de vislumbrar cosas borrosas y deformes.

Tanteó con las manos y rogó a la dichosa sala de los menesteres que hiciera aparecer una puerta para salir. Sintió alivio cuando sus suplicas parecieron ser escuchadas. El llanto volvió a aparecer cuando hubo salido de allí. Se recostó contra la pared helada del recinto, la puerta desapareció junto a la sala de los menesteres tras de su espalda y poco a poco dejó caer el cuerpo hasta sentarse en el suelo.

Lloró a pecho abierto.

No podría creer que hubiera estado a punto de morir y sobre todo a manos del Lord Voldemort. Se reprochó haber asistido a la casa de Nott ¿Qué podía esperar? Efectivamente algo como esto. Alguna vez, Theodore le insinuó que su padre no era precisamente un ángel y que tenía cosas turbias entre las manos. Además ignoró esa vocecita de la conciencia que le dijo no ir ¡por Merlín!

Se acusó de insensata y estúpida ¿Cómo fue capaz de ponerse en peligro solo por un muchacho? Y sobre todo un muchacho del que no conocía casi nada. Frunció las cejas y se concentró a rememorar la fiesta. El sonido de aquella voz gutural y espantosa sería inolvidable, los hechizos que rebotaban a unos cuantos centímetros de su propio rostro. Cosas cayendo sobre sus pies. Un golpe en su cabeza al agacharse precedido a un zumbido en sus oídos. Durante la huida le pareció ver frente a ella el cabello rubio, un cabello espeso y el dueño de éste le tomaba por el brazo con firmeza. Recordó su perfil fino y pálido. La silueta delgada de su cuerpo embebido en un traje obscuro…muy parecido a..

 _¡No!, ¡no! debió ser una alucinación por la adrenalina_ , se dijo.

Cerró los ojos llorosos una vez más intentando acordarse de algo en el sótano. Su mano había sido besada por él, el mismo rostro pálido y ese color de cabello tan peculiar que solo ha visto en..

-¡Oh por Merlín! ¡No puede ser!-dijo para sí. El llanto paró de repente por su estado de estupefacción-

Acababa de descubrir que..

-¡Hermione! ¿Te encuentras bien?-escuchó la voz de Ginny Weasley acercándosele. Aquella pregunta angustiosa le sacó de sus pensamientos y conjeturas-

Hermione se sorprendió aún más. Trató de enfocar la vista, eran solo siluetas borrosas pero al menos algo: su audición regresó.

-S-sí..creo que estoy bien-dijo con la voz rota-

-¿Estas segura?-preguntó con la voz trémula Ron Weasley, inundado de preocupación-

-Sí Ron-murmuró-

A Ron y Ginny les tomó casi un minuto darse cuenta que ella no necesitaba del habla a señas. Ambos muchachos compartieron una sonrisa de alivio al verla aparentemente sana y salva. Pero por los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados denotaba no estar perfectamente bien.

-¡Hermione! ¿nos escuchas?-dijo Ginny con algo de entusiasmo-

La castaña sólo asintió.

-Iremos a la enfermería-aseveró Ron. Ambos muchachos ayudaron a Hermione para levantarse del suelo frío-

xXx

Un trueno partió el cielo después de que el rayo apareció. Las gotas gruesas de lluvia mancillaban todo. Unos pasos presurosos sobre los charcos y la tierra lodosa se abrían camino rumbo a la colonia de casas sencillas.

-¡Cyssi! ¡Para! ¡No puedes confiar en él!-gritó una mujer castaña vestida de negro, sus ojos grandes e igualmente obscuros que escudriñaron los alrededores con desconfianza-

-¡Silencio Bella!, harás que nos noten..además el señor tenebroso confía en él-murmuró con apremio la rubia mujer-

-Pero Cyssi, el señor tenebroso se equivoca-siseó-

Narcissa Malfoy caminó hasta ese lugar con el corazón estrujado de angustia y dolor. Cuando hubo cruzado el umbral de su casa, se dispuso a rogar por cualquier ayuda que él pudiera darle. Era el único que podía hacerlo. Lo sabía, lo intuía. No era ninguna tonta. Todos los secuaces de Lord Voldemort lo desconocían. Quizá su hermana lo sospechaba. Pero ella lo sabía con certeza. La lealtad puede variar, dependiendo de nuestros instintos de conservación, de sobrevivencia y sobre todo si se trata de proteger a los seres amados. Ahora lo entendía a la perfección. Lo entendía a _él: Severus Snape_.

Cuando Lucius hizo aparición en la sala de descanso con Draco en brazos, casi moribundo, Narcissa Malfoy lo comprendió. De cierta forma siempre lo supo. Estaban del lado equivocado y por las razones equivocadas y estúpidas. Siempre admiró como su hermana Andrómeda pudo con aquellas cuestiones y sobre pasarlas. Ella siempre fue débil, hasta ahora.

La rubia mujer colocó su nudillo enguantado en la puerta de madera donde paró por unos instantes meditando cómo iniciaría la conversación, pero dado que el tiempo apremiaba, tocó.

Bellatrix Lastrange refunfuño un par de improperios más que Narcissa decidió ignorar. No había nada en el mundo que le hiciera desistir.

Un hombre bajito y regordete les abrió, fue claro su estado de estupefacción por su presencia ya que el rostro rechoncho se descolocó en una mueca de incredulidad. Luego de una mirada mal trecha de Bellatrix, el hombre les cedió el paso.

-¿A qué esperas Colagusano!-regañó Bellatrix empujándolo dentro con fuerza-

El hombre agazapado del miedo, guio a las mujeres hasta una salita de descanso. Ahí se encontraron con un hombre vestido de negro, muy plácidamente sentado en un sillón ancho, bebiendo té y leyendo el periódico. Al principio fingía no prestarles atención, pero al carraspeo de una exasperada Bellatrix el hombre dejó salir el rostro de entre el profeta.

-Continua, colagusano-dijo Severus Snape y de un movimiento de su varita cerró la puerta casi en la nariz de un muy asustado colagusano-

-Se que no debo estar aquí-comenzó la mujer urgida-El señor tenebroso me ha prohibido hablar de esto..-

-Si el señor tenebroso lo ha prohibido, no deberías hacerlo-soltó con voz cansina Snape. Hubo un largo silencio en el que ambas mujeres le resultó un absurdo contraste. Bellatrix tan segura de sí, con los ojos ávidos de indulgencia mientras que Narcissa se deshacía de los nervios-De hecho estoy al tanto de tu situación Narcissa-

-¿Tú?-murmuró Narcissa Malfoy restando credulidad a sus palabras-

-¿El señor de las tinieblas de lo dijo?-expresó Bellatrix con evidente desaprobación-

Severus siguió impasible ante las mujeres.

-Tu hermana duda de mi ¿Después de años que hice mi parte perfectamente? Y ¿teniendo en cuenta que he engañado a uno de los mejores magos de todos los tiempos?-

Bellatrix hizo una mueca y un sonido con la boca, fingiendo que se dormía ante la conversación pero Severus le ignoró:

-Dumbledore es un gran mago, solo un tonto lo cuestionaría-

-No dudo de ti Severus-dijo Narcissa con los ojos brillantes-

-¡Deberían sentirse honrados Cyssi! ¡Tu! ¡y Draco!-dijo Bellatrix con solemnidad-

-Él es solo un niño-murmuró Narcissa ignorando monumentalmente las palabras de su hermana. Su angustia iba por fuera de todo, su amor de madre-

-No puedo hacer que el Señor Tenebroso cambie de parecer-

Narcissa bajó el rostro decepcionada y con la garganta estrangulada. Las lágrimas querían brotar de sus ojos, así que más valía salir de ahí a que permitirse la humillación de que Snape la viera llorar.

-Pero creo que tal vez, me sea posible ayudar a Draco-

La mirada de Narcissa se disparó a Snape con intensidad y desasosiego. El corazón parecía querer salirse por su garganta ¡que no jugara con ella! ¡Por Merlín!

-Severus..-

-..Promete hacerlo-sentenció duramente Bellatrix, su mirada retadora intentaba mancillar a Snape-Haz el juramento inquebrantable. O sólo serán palabras vacías-siseó rodeando a Snape como una serpiente a su presa. El hombre seguía sin inmutarse-

Snape seguía sin parpadear siquiera. Y pronto recordó aquella tarde que examinó minuciosamente la nula mejoría en la mano del profesor Dumbledor ante sus tratamientos:

 _-Tienes que ser tú Severus-dijo con seriedad-tú, solo tú y nadie más quien..de fin a mi vida. Draco Malfoy será sometido a una prueba muy dura y no se lo merece, es apenas un muchacho. Y creo que a Harry Potter le debes, al menos una esperanza de vida-_

 _-¿Y cómo se supone que hare eso?-dijo Snape con hastío-_

 _-Deberás permitir a Draco desarmarme. De este modo mi varia cederá su lealtad a él. Y después..después..tendrás que matarme sin dudarlo un minuto. El señor tenebroso creerá que la varita te pertenece-_

 _-El señor tenebroso lo sabrá, indudablemente-_

 _-No, pensará que tu lealtad sigue con él. Y de ese modo aseguras una oportunidad a Harry. Si él constata mis sospechas de lo que Tom Riddle reside en los recuerdos de Sluhorn, tu intervención le dará una pauta para cambiar la historia. Al mundo inclusive-_

 _Severus gruñó._

 _-Es un sacrificio Severus, nuestro sacrificio. Nuestra vida, a cambio de evitar muchas muertes inocentes-_

 _-¿Y la de él? ¿Harry Potter? ¿Lo criaste como un cerdo para el matadero?-el rostro contrito de Severus delataba su furia-_

 _-Es algo inevitable Severus..es el plan del destino..de la vida-_

 _Una mueca amagó sus labios. La amargura se esparció por todo su cuerpo. No esperaba que el hijo de Lily Potter tuviera un destino tan cruel como el de ella. Pero era verdad. Había sido marcado desde el principio. Por el solo hecho de ser "el niño que vivió"_

Un chasquido de la lengua en Bellatrix hizo que Severus Snape abandonara sus recuerdos. El hombre levantó el brazo y lo entrelazó con el de Narcissa. Bellatrix se encargó de realizar el juramente que, aseguraría de cierto modo, todo saliera según lo planeado.

XxX

-Horrocruxes-dijo Harry con la mirada perdida y los ojos tan abiertos que parecían dos platos verdes-

-¿Estás seguro Harry?-urgió Dumbledore-

-Sí, lo vi..ahí en el recuerdo del profesor Sluhorn-

Dumbledore se paseó por su oficina de un lado a otro, con la mano sana en la barbilla y un estado dubitativo. Escuchó una pregunta al aire, como un eco lejano que pronto se volvió más gruesa:

-¡Profesor! ¿Qué son los Horrocruxes?-dijo Harry exasperado por el estado amnésico del director. Por el rostro descompuesto que notó en el anciano, podía asegurar que nada bueno o agradable-

-¡Oh Harry! Es peor de lo que imaginé. Esas cosas no son más que artefactos que contienen maldad pura. Un mago debe ser lo suficientemente perverso y sin escrúpulos para crearlos. Y me temo querido amigo, que tendrás que ayudarme-le dijo con la voz angustiada. Levantó el brazo hacia Harry, igual a la noche en que fueron en busca del profesor Sluhorn-

Aquella última aseveración hizo a Harry Potter sentir escalofríos, tomó el brazo del profesor e hicieron desaparición.

xXx

Después de ser exhaustivamente revisada por una muy animosa madame Pomfrey, Hermione Granger se quedó quieta sentada en la cama, tratando de enfocar inútilmente sus pies. Ginny le ayudó a colocarse el pijama y le acomodaba su embrollado cabello rizo.

-¿Hermione?-la voz de Ginny le llegó lejana-

-¿Lo sabias?-Cortó. La pelirroja le miró confundida-

-No entiendo lo que..-

-¿Sabías que era él?..¿precisamente _él_?..-enfatizó la última palabra sin evitar evidenciar su molestia-

El rostro de Hermione se desfiguró en una mueca. Era evidente que estaba reprimiendo algún sentimiento o conclusión.

-¿Cuándo lo averiguaste?-murmuró Ginny cepillándole quedamente el cabello-

-Hace un par de horas..¿lo sabías cierto? Y no me lo dijiste-reprochó y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos aletargados-

-Yo lo intenté..quise..-

-¡Debiste intentar más! ¡Se supone que eres mi amiga!-reventó. Aquello era muy duro de asimilar. La rabia se adueñaba de ella y no sabía cómo desfogarla-

-Él tenía que estar aquí por mandato mismo del Director, Hermione ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Lo único que se me ocurrió es evitarte el trago amargo de soportarlo desde el principio.. tu condición brindaba un poco de complicidad ante eso..y..-

-¡Vete! ¡Déjame sola! ¡Estoy harta que todos crean que necesito protección! ¡pero no es así! ¡Puedo valerme por mi misma! ¡Hasta hubiera enfrentado a Voldemort en esa condenada fiesta sin titubeos!-

Ginny abrió exorbitantemente los ojos ¿había escuchado bien?

-¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Qué el señor tenebroso..?-

-¡He dicho que te vayas!-insistió Hermione. Aunque en el fondo no lo deseaba. La rabia no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Estaba enfadada con ella, con Harry, Ron. Hasta con la vida por jugarle esa treta y provocarle _esos_ sentimientos por alguien indebido-

Se sentía rota. Estúpida. Incrédula. Y deseaba estar sola. A tropezones echó fuera a Ginny y después regresó a su cama, tanteando los muebles. Se acostó y dejó que las lágrimas lavaran su dolor. El recién descubierto dolor de un amor que pensaba, nunca sería correspondido.

XxX

Draco Malfoy se levantó de la cama en un movimiento súbito. Con la mano palpó su frente sudorosa y enseguida sintió un escozor en el brazo izquierdo. Notó cómo una escarificación horrenda estaba ahora en el lugar dónde la serpiente maldita le mordió horas antes o ¿días? ¿Meses? No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido

Hizo una mueca de dolor puesto que la herida parecía estar dando forma a un cráneo y una serpiente enrollada en él. Se removía como si tuviera vida propia.

 _La marca tenebrosa_ , pensó.

Pasó con desesperación su mano entre los cabellos rubios. Una angustia le lleno el pecho al recordar las palabras del señor tenebroso así como las encomiendas. Sintió un pánico devorarle hasta la espina dorsal y unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo y desaparecer en la faz de la tierra.

Luego pensó en la amenaza. Seguro la cumpliría. Mataría a sus padres, a cualquier familiar cercano y..¡por Merlín y todos los magos! ¡Que no se haya enterado de sus sentimientos por ella! ¡No!

Lo que le llevó al siguiente pensamiento ¿estaría ella bien? ¡joder! Necesitaba verla. Muy por encima de su dolor corporal, se levantó y buscó los polvos flu.

-¿Draco que crees que haces?-le oyó gritar a su padre. Pero sin siquiera mirarlo, echó la sustancia en el sitio y desapareció de su mansión rumbo a Howarts-


	8. Capítulo 8 Si me das a elegir

**Hola, disculpen la demora. He tenido bastante trabajo. Agradezco sus comentarios, que se pasen a leer y dejen reviews. Me alegra tener tantos seguidores, pero insisto: No les haría daño dejar un comentario. Saludos.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 8. Si me das a elegir.**

Al escuchar los pasos sigilosos, levantó la cabeza. Su cabello enmarañado le cubrió el rostro sin querer. Parpadeó pesadamente creyendo que todo aquello no era más que producto de su imaginación, una pesadilla tal vez.

 _¡Si! ¡Todo era una maldita pesadilla!_ Se dijo mentalmente.

Aspiró con fuerza.

Y comprobó qué nada de eso. Ahí estaba _ese_ aroma, _su_ perfume. Y el corazón comenzó a martillearle duramente sobre el pecho. Llegaba él acompañado del dolor.

Los pasos se detuvieron cerca, el dueño de semejante perfume, tan conocido, tan embriagante a los sentidos, se acercó hasta quedar tras de ella. Fue entonces qué, Hermione Granger irguió toda la espina dorsal como un ciervo que estudia su alrededor. Alerta, consiente.

Él joven rodeó la cama donde yacía sentada la muchacha y sin mediar nada, importándole poco se acuclillo frente a ella. Examinándola sin permiso alguno. Hermione fingió su estado invidente o era quizá, no sabía si su grado de estupefacción no permitía respuesta alguna. Esa que ella tanto había imaginado-bofetadas, golpes y vociferaciones-, pues la actitud el muchacho era muy parecida a la que un ser querido tiene por otro. El muchacho rubio frente a ella, tenía los ojos grises empañados de lágrimas, que con notoriedad llevaba contenidas dificultosamente. La chica jamás en su vida pensó, ver a Draco Malfoy al punto del llanto.

La mano excesivamente pálida se posó en las de ella, y preguntó con aprensión:

" _¿Estas bien? ¿te ha hecho daño?"_

Ella negó con la cabeza suavemente.

" _Hermione, lo siento. No fue mi intención. No sabía que él estaría allí. De verdad lo lamento…creí..creí que..él..pudo hacerte daño"_

Y las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas del muchacho. Hermione trató de disimular el asombro que le producía ese estado de vulnerabilidad. Y luego sopesó el hecho. Draco jamás en su vida se mostró de tal manera, ni por sus allegados ¿Por qué ella habría de hacer la diferencia? No era más que una sangre sucia a la cual había estado engañando y burlando todo ese tiempo.

Ella sonrió con amargura. Como dolía comprobar que se había enamorado, tan equivocadamente.

―No te preocupes más por mí. Estoy perfecta. Y deja de fingir que te importa, ya no es necesario―dijo ella severamente―

Sus ojos buscaron los de Draco y le miró fijo, con cólera levantó su mentón.

―No serán más necesarios tus servicios como enfermero. Ni mucho menos podrás seguir burlándote de mí―cada palabra sonaba con ardor. Hermione se levantó bruscamente, a lo que el muchacho se fue de espaldas al suelo. La chica le miraba con rabia desde arriba―Me imagino que te lo has pasado de lo lindo, regodeándote por doquier, contándolo todo. Pues te vas enterando Draco Malfoy que tus artimañas no han servido más que para comprobar lo vil y cruel que puedes llegar a ser. Y me das lástima―

Draco no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Era verdad que todo el accidente que le provocó daños a ella fue culpa suya, pero de eso a que contara por los pasillos lo sucedido entre ellos era otro asunto. La miró de arriba abajo, comprobando que aquella mirada brillante ya no se parecía nada a la de semanas atrás. El color de sus ojos, marrón-ambarino había regresado junto a su inquisitivo gesto. El chico lanzó una sonrisa de lado.

Luego de analizarlo, pensó que quizá era mejor así. Que ella creyera lo sucedido como otra de sus tretas para fastidiarla, de ese modo su vida no correría ningún peligro. Porque, para ser franco, aquellas palabras de Hermione venían directo del aguijonazo ocasionado por el despecho. Figurándose ella como una víctima en todo, que de cierto modo, lo fue. Pero, estaba la realidad. Esa realidad que le golpeó duro y constante a Draco todas esas semanas. Él estaba enamorado, y no de cualquiera. De Hermione Granger.

―¿A sí que..¿ya puedes ver y escuchar?-dijo con altanería propia. Se levantó del suelo a duras penas, tragándose cualquier mueca de dolor pese a que tenía el cuerpo magullado―

Ella solo hizo un gesto con los labios.

―Me parece bien, porque ya me estabas hartando―

―Me lo imagino ¿pero qué bien te aprovechaste cada ocasión? ¿no? Como en los baños, o en la fiesta de Nott ¿Qué reto fue ese? ¿Qué ganabas con ello? ¿Seguramente los Slytherin te premiarían por besar a una sangre sucia? A mí me parece que no. Así que dime..¿qué de interesante podría tener? ―

―Tú no sabes nada Granger―

―Pues explícamelo, sabelotodo-fanfarrón―

Hermione apretó los puños, y después extendió los dedos dispuesta extender una de sus manos y propiciarle una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas. Las lágrimas amenazaban por brotarle de los ojos y rogó porque aguardaran un poco más. Por lo menos para mostrar entereza.

―No era nada de eso. Y no tengo porque explicarte nada. He comprobado que estas bien, entonces me marcho―Draco estaba por irse pero Hermione le tomó con fuerza del brazo―

―No sé qué pretendías con todo esto Malfoy. No sé para qué fingiste…y para darte gusto..debes saber que has logrado tu cometido―y sin poder resistirse más, las lágrimas se escaparon por sus ojos―me has hecho la persona más miserable del mundo ¡FELICIDADES! ¡Lograste enamorar a Hermione Granger! ¡Regodéate! ¡Al fin y al cabo eres de hielo! ¡no tienes sentimientos!―

Draco frunció los labios en una línea fina. El nudo en su garganta se acrecentó, como si una mano lo estrangulara evitando la respiración ¡Por merlín! ¡Cuánto dolor contenido! ¡Cuántas mentiras! Sus palabras de aguijonearon tan duro como mil cuchillas ¿Qué sabía ella de su sufrimiento? ¿Qué sabía ella del dolor?

―¡TU NO SABES NADA! ¡Hermione Granger!―el grito de Draco asustó tanto a la muchacha que esta paró el llanto atónita. Él le tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó un poco―¡tu que te jactas de inteligencia! ¡qué te dices brillante! ¡Dime! ¿En qué parte de todo lo sucedido no había gota de algún sentimiento? ¡Dime! Alguien como yo ¿Qué posibilidad tiene con alguien como tú? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién en su sano juicio contradice a Lord Voldemort por puro gusto si no hay una fuerza mayor?―

La última pregunta le salió casi n un murmullo lastimero, Draco derrotado debelaba un poco de su roto corazón. Hermione intentó tragar saliva ante aquellas revelaciones. No se paró a pensar que quizá, en un mundo retorcido, el destino le jugaría una mala pasada a ambos y terminarían embrollados. Más que embrollados. Enamorados.

―Tu..tu―balbuceó ella―

―¡Sí! ¡Yo! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo! ―le dijo encolerizado. La soltó despacio, acariciándole los antebrazos premeditadamente―

Hermione frunció las cejas. Aquello sonaba loco, ¡inverosímil!

―¿Tu estas..? ―

―¡Te quiero! ¡JODER! ―dijo exaltado ¿Qué importaba ya todo? ¿Qué importaban los demás? Tenía que hacer una elección entre lo que quería su corazón y lo que debía hacer. Justo como la profesora Trelawney dijo―

Al ver que ella no hizo ningún parpadeo siquiera, se pasó una mano por los cabellos rubios medio arrepentido de hacer tales confesiones. Minutos atrás contempló la posibilidad de ocultarlo. Pero eso requería demasiado valor, que ya no tenía. No quería luchar más contra eso.

Hermione deslizó los labios en una media sonrisa, incrédula aún de las palabras de Draco ¿Cómo podría? ¿Estaría gastándole otra broma? Lo analizó detenidamente. Cada paso dado en sus roces, en sus encuentros. Y era verdad. Era inteligible cada palabra, cada acto. Draco tomó el mentón de la chica y le obligó a mirarle.

La simple contemplación de aquellos ojos grises suplicándole indulgencia fue suficiente para constatarlo. Y lo besó. Lo besó abrazadoramente, intentando que su juicio no le hiciera flaquear, porque si algo era verdad es que no debían estar juntos. Eran enemigos naturales, enemigos desde toda la vida. Gryffindor Vs Slytherin.

Él se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento embriagador, con el vaivén de los labios delicados sobre los suyos. Disfrutando el roce de sus besos como algo jamás experimentado. Había besado antes, a muchas chicas, pero ninguna provocó nunca lo que ella. Su cuerpo respondía instantáneamente a cada uno de sus contactos. Y Hermione, no creía que eso fuera verdad. Su imaginación nunca dio para algo así, aún le resultaba inconcebible que el muchacho que tanto la odió ―y ella a su vez― le provocase tales sentimientos.

xXx

―¡Harry!-Dijo Ron Weasley y se levantó del suelo para socorrer a su amigo―

Harry Potter entraba a la sala común con mala pinta. Las ropas empapadas, los cabellos negros pegados al cráneo y los lentes rotos. Respiraba entre cortado y por la expresión de su rostro, el pelirrojo pensó que había perdido la cordura.

―¿te encuentras bien Harry? ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Llevo horas buscándote! Ginny y yo hemos encontrado a Hermione y.. ―

―¿Hermione? ―Harry salió de sus ensoñaciones y miró al pelirrojo―

―Ella está mejor, ha recuperado todos los sentidos―dijo algo aliviado―

Harry asintió como si acabara de comprender. Tomó sus lentes y con un hechizo de la varita los reparó. He hizo lo mismo con sus ropas maltrechas. Ron lo estudió queriendo dilucidar los gestos. La madera de la chimenea crepitó sacándolos de la silenciosa incertidumbre.

―¿Harry que sucede? ―

―Es algo terrible Ron, algo terrible. Busquemos a Hermione. Se los diré a ambos. Necesito decírselo a alguien de confianza―

Se echaron a andar a grandes zancadas. El pelirrojo miraba la espalda de su amigo con bastante aflicción. Sabía que Harry estaba cargando alguna clase de peso que el Profesor le encomendó. Semanas anteriores lo notó demasiado estresado, distraído, ensimismado. Harry no era la persona más extrovertida del mundo pero se embebió con una atmósfera meditabunda.

Llegando a la enfermería, por poco logran su cometido si no es que una mano pequeña y regordeta se colocó sobre el hombro de cada uno. La señora Pomfrey los tomó desprevenidos.

―Me temo que estas no son horas de visita. Quizá mañana logren ver a la Srita. Granger, además ¡alégrense! Tienen salida a Hosgmeade―soltó una risilla y pasó entre ambos. Les cerró la puerta en la nariz―

Ambos muchachos soltaron un suspiro desganado, con resignación y arrastrando los pies regresaron por dónde venían. Harry se detuvo un momento, pensativo y dijo:

―Adelantate Ron, necesito ver al Porfesor Dumbledore―

El pelirrojo asintió no muy convencido de dejarlo marchar solo. Ambos muchachos tomaron paso a direcciones contrarias. No tardó mucho en secundarlos un rubio encabritado por las formas en que lo despidió de la enfermería la madam Pomfrey.

Draco Malfoy divisó a lo lejos a Harry, iba a seguirlo pero alguien tiró de la solapa de su túnica. El muchacho frunció las cejas y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la personificación de la maldad pura.

―¿Q-qué hacen aquí? ―dijo asustado―

―Es hora que cumplas tu cometido, mi querido sobrino―la risa estridente de Bellatrix Lastrange resonó en el pasillo. Draco tragó saliva y pensó en las posibilidades de escapar. Las cuales eran nulas. La mujer estaba escoltada por otros dos mortífagos―

―¿C-como has podido.. ―murmuró Draco―

―¿El armario? ¿lo olvidas? ―

―¡Déjalo ya Bella!―la voz monótona se escuchó detrás de los dos mortífagos gorilones―

Bellatrix Lastrange hizo una mueca de repugnancia al reconocer a Severus Snape, quién se movía sigilosamente, con parsimonia tal una serpiente.

―Draco y yo debemos buscar a Dumbledore. Ustedes revisen el castillo y permitan la entrada a los otros―ordenó―

La mujer hizo una mueca reprobatoria e iba a replicar las palabras del hombre pero este levantó el dedo índice en señal de que no aceptaría queja alguna. No hubo más que resignación por parte de Bellatrix y con un movimiento de cabeza inquirió la partida a otra ala del castillo.

Draco temblaba. No esperaba que el tiempo hubiera llegado, que su sentencia estuviera por cumplirse.

―¡Andando! ¡Tienes mucho que hacer! ― dijo Snape sin cortesía alguna propinándole un empujón severo al muchacho―

Su mandíbula comenzó a tiritar. La sola idea de enfrentar al profesor Dumbledore le daba pavor. No solo por enfrentar a un gran mago y darle muerte, estaba seguro que no conseguiría siquiera forjarle un rasguño. Era mejor quizá que el viejo lo matara a él, de ese modo no sería a manos de Lord Voldemort. Con ese pensamiento Draco viró el recodo del pasillo y la mano helada de Snape tiró de él guiándolo a la torre de astronomía.

El muchacho ni se paró a pensar porque Snape lo guiaba hacia allá. Él solo seguía los pasos del hombre como un preso que llevan a sentencia. Draco se sentía morir. Acababa de experimentar lo más hermoso en su vida, como lo es un amor correspondido. Un sentimiento impetuoso, lleno de vitalidad que le daba esperanza y tan de pronto como giró los talones se hallaba atado a su maldita suerte.

No quería llevar a cabo los planes del señor tenebroso. Él no se consideraba ningún asesino. No lo era ¡y no quería serlo! Los ojos le picaban ante las lágrimas, no sabía con exactitud si era el miedo lo que más lo dominaba o la desesperación.

.

.

El trueno partió los cielos avisando la pronta lluvia. Las nubes no tardaron en cubrir totalmente el firmamento como una mancha negra devorando la hermosura anaranjada del sol escondiéndose en el horizonte. La noche empezaba a caer, y las estrellas apenas se divisaban como diminutos destellos tornasoles.

―¿Profesor? ―llamó Harry Potter al anciano de barbas blancas que observaba por el telescopio―

―¡Oh! ¡Harry! Pensé que irías directo a la cama. Como te ordené después de salir de aquella cueva―comentó llanamente y siguió en lo suyo―

―Pensé lo mismo de usted, dado los acontecimientos. Creo..creo que debería estar descansando―

―Ya tendré tiempo para descansar Harry. Mucho a decir verdad―El anciano pareció sonreír. Dejó el telescopio, el cielo se espesó de nubes y observó al chico―

A Harry le pareció que el profesor le miraba como habría de hacerlo un abuelo a su nieto. De momento le creyó cómodo el silencio en que se ungieron, era tan apacible como una despedida cordial entre dos colegas. O un encuentro sincero.

―¿Qué hace aquí?-se animó a preguntar―

―Aquí es donde despejo la mente mi querido Harry. El observar el firmamento me recuerda cuan efímera puede ser la vida. Si te fijas bien, las estrellas pueden brillar de momento, y al segundo siguiente morir. Así es también con nosotros―

El chico no comprendía la profundidad de las palabras. A veces le resultaban rimbombantes sus palabras y que el anciano hablaba más consigo mismo que con él. Se preguntó de pronto ¿porque había ido a buscarlo? En el trayecto y por tantas ideas revoloteando en su cerebro, lo olvidó.

El profesor cambió su temple apacible por un gesto apretado. Se escucharon unos pasos cercanos alertándolos. Nadie iba por esos lugares, y menos casi a media noche.

―¡Harry escóndete! ―exigió. El muchacho no se movió ni un ápice―Pase lo que pase no permitas que nade te vea ¡Anda! ¡confía en mí! ―

Titubeando, el chico bajó las escaleras y se agazapó entre ellas. Los pasos que antes se escucharon, llegaron por encima de Harry deteniéndose allí.

―Buenas noches, Draco―Dijo Dumbledore―¿Qué te trae por aquí en esta hermosa noche de primavera?-preguntó amablemente―

Draco Malfoy empuñaba temblorosamente su varita en posición de esgrima. Apuntando al anciano. El muchacho sollozaba, su cuerpo era total gelatina y sus pensamientos iban y venían uno tras otro en miles de fragmentos de lo que su alma deseaba y lo que su deber llamaba.

―¿Quién más está aquí? ¡lo oí hablar!-dijo con la voz temblorosa―

―A menudo hablo conmigo mismo. Lo encuentro muy útil ¿te has susurrado a ti mismo Draco?―

La pregunta quedó en el aire, haciendo que los pensamientos del muchacho se asentaran. La verdad es que sí. Muchas veces habló consigo mismo todas esas semanas, frente al espejo, en la ducha, en su habitación. Tratando de concretar un modo de actuar, buscando la manera de salir ileso de todo ese embrollo. Inclusive del amor. Pero nada de eso pasaría. Ahí correría sangre de algún modo. Y lo sabía. Las lágrimas le brotaron por los ojos grises sin contemplaciones. No era ningún débil, pero tampoco era un matón.

―Draco..tu no eres ningún asesino―dijo Dumbledore como si adivinara sus pensamientos―

―¿Cómo lo sabe? ―inquirió―¡he hecho cosas que lo horrorizarían! ―

―Porque sé que tu corazón ha cambiado. Lo he observado. Te he estado observando. El amor nos cambia, nos hace vulnerables pero a la vez saca lo mejor de nosotros. El lado más noble―

―¡El confía en mí! ¡él me eligió! ¡y tengo que hacerlo! ―dijo sollozando. Extendió su antebrazo y mostró la marca tenebrosa―

―Entonces debería facilitártelo―dijo Dumbledore. Alzó la varita como si fuera a lanzar un hechizo, pero Draco lo desarmó inmediatamente―

―¡Expelliarmus! ―

La barita del director salió volando de sus manos y paró unos metros cerca de él.

―Draco.. ―

Se escuchó una puerta abrirse con gran estruendo.

―Draco..¿no estás solo?-preguntó el hombre―

El muchacho temblaba, miró por un momento tras de su espalda comprobando la presencia de alguien más.

―¿Hay otros? ―

El rubio seguía apuntando con su varita al profesor.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó el anciano―

―El armario evanecente en la sala de los menesteres. Lo he estado arreglando―se sintió culpable por mencionar eso. No lo hizo solo. Con engaños procuró que Hermione ayudara―

―Déjame adivinar. Tiene un gemelo―

―En Borgin & Burkes. Forman un pasadizo―

―Ingenioso―

Se hizo silencio por unos minutos y el profesor dio unos pasos al frente. Draco blandió más la varita y le amenazó.

―Draco..hace años conocí a un chico que tomó las decisiones equivocadas. Por favor déjame ayudarte―

―¡No quiero su ayuda! ¿no lo entiende? ¡tengo que hacerlo!-Draco lloraba. Su pecho se contraía al ritmo de las lágrimas y el peso que causaba tal carga―¡tengo que matarlo! ..o el me matará a mí―la última frase salió en un murmullo ahogado―

Se oyeron unos pasos subiendo las escaleras de caracol. El profesor Dumbledore observó a Bellatrix acercarse junto a dos mortífagos más. La mujer sonrió en cuanto lo miró, casi con el júbilo palpable en el rostro.

―Bueno..mira lo que tenemos aquí―dijo la mujer fingiendo sorpresa―..bien hecho Draco.. ―dijo acercándose al muchacho y susurrándole al oído―

―Buenas noches Bellatrix―dijo Dumbledore rodeado de pronto por varios mortífagos― Creo que las presentaciones están demás ¿cierto? ―

―Sí, Albus, me temo que tenemos un horario muy ajustado―

Harry Potter tenía los ojos tan abiertos que pensó, saldrían de sus cuencas. Se paseaba por debajo del piso observando, contando y escuchando lo ocurrido encima de él. Estaba deduciendo por dónde sería más conveniente atacar.

―¡Hazlo ya! ―gritó Bellatrix a Draco―

―No tiene las agallas como su padre―dijo uno de los mortífagos tratando de aguijonear al muchacho―Dejame terminarlo a mi―

―¡No! ¡El señor tenebroso fue claro! ¡debe ser Draco! ―Respondió Bellatrix rabiada―Este es tu momento! ¡hazlo! ―

Harry estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo, cuando sintió unos pasos tras de él. Severus Snape se acercaba con la varita blandida apuntándole primero a Harry, después la dirigió hacia arriba donde estaban todos discutiendo. Con un gesto le indicó al muchacho que guardara silencio y poco a poco se acercó más a los intrusos del castillo.

―¡Vamos Draco! ¡ahora! ―exigió Bellatrix con un grito estridente―

―¡No! ―dijo Severus Snape apareciendo a escena. Evitando que Draco lanzase un hechizo―

Dumbledore bajó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Harry que le observaban desde una rendija en el piso de madera.

―Severus―pronuncio el profesor a modo de súplica―Por favor―repitió―

―¡Avada kedabra! ―dijo Severus Snape al momento que levantó la varita y un destello azul salió de esta―

Harry Potter se quedó estático, incrédulo de lo que sus ojos observaron. No vio más el cuerpo del profesor Dumbledore desde el sitio donde estaba y cuando logró reaccionar corrió escaleras arriba. No halló rastro. Se asomó por uno de los pilares en la torre y fue que se percató.

El cuerpo del profesor yacía en los jardines de Hogwarts con los cabellos blancos esparcidos por los suelos, como un río congelado que bañaba las praderas. Con un ligero destello tornasol que alumbraba la luna por una pequeña rendija de entre las nubes.

Y él, se quebró.

―

XxX


	9. Capítulo 9 La dura realidad

**Pensaba que esta historia no se alargaría mucho, a decir verdad. Pero no me gustó el hacer los capítulos muy largos porque pueden rayar en el tedio. Así que repartiré las ideas en mas. Disculpen la demora pero tengo mucho trabajo y me es difícil hallar momentos para escribir. Les agradezco a todos los que se han pasado a leer y sobre todo a los que me regalan un review.**

 **Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Saludos**

 **Capítulo 9. La dura realidad.**

Draco Malfoy sintió vértigo y se tambaleó. Para evitar caer tomó la mesilla en la sala de estar de la mansión Malfoy dónde acababa de hacer aparición ¿cómo lo logró? Ni el mismo lo supo. Segundos después, un hombre de túnica negra se personificó a su lado. El muchacho hizo una mueca de repugnancia tratando de incorporarse mejor y le miró con cólera.

―¡No tenías por qué hacer eso Snape!― murmuró―¡Ninguna de esas cosas! ―

El hombre se giró sobre sus talones y despectivamente hizo a un lado a Draco para darse paso.

―He tenido que terminar tu trabajo. Por si no lo has notado te he salvado el pellejo―se detuvo en el umbral y le miró por encima del hombro―

―¿También dejar a Potter tirado por los jardines de Howarts? ¿a quienes más dañaron? ¿a quienes mas dejaron medio muerto?―Cuestionó casi con desespero. Intentó ocultar las intenciones de la averiguación, pero estaba casi seguro que Severus Snape sabía su secreto. Estaban de más los fingimientos―

―¿Te importan acaso ahora tus compañeros de colegio? ―Una sonrisa sarcástica se asomó por la comisura de sus labios. Snape regresó por sobre sus pasos y le miró de cerca, tanto que podía rosar la nariz afilada de él contra del otro―Procura que _él_ no lea tus pensamientos ¡muchacho idiota! O seguramente el señor tenebroso irá a por ella. Ahórrate escenitas y compórtate debidamente. Yo me encargo del resto―

Sin decir más, dejó a un estupefacto Draco. El chico cerró los puños invadido por la desesperación e impotencia. Entre otro millón de sentimientos que se colaban por todo su cuerpo. La angustia de saber si Hermione Granger estaba bien, si le habían herido. Lo aturdida o confundida que ella estaría al saber que él se encontraba en los bandos del señor Obscuro ¿dejaría de amarle? ¿lo odiaría? ¡Merlín! ¡la sola idea le volvía loco!

Además le preocupaban los sucesos que se desatarían porque no cumplió con las órdenes de Señor tenebroso. Y el punto culminante: el revuelo que causaría la muerte de Dumbledore, no significaba más que el inicio de la guerra. Una que prometía derrochar sangre y esparcir terror por todos los rincones. Ofuscado, Draco se pasó una mano por los cabellos rubios ¡tenía que hacer algo! ¡tenía que verla! Debía buscar un modo.

XxX

― _¿Te atreves a usar mis propios hechizos contra mí Potter?_ ―le resonó la voz de Severus Snape en la mente como un eco lejano. Una pesadilla―

―¡Harry? ―Le llamaba Ron Weasley a la realidad, pero su amigo yacía en pasto húmedo como un ente. Por un momento, el pelirrojo temió que lo hubieran petrificado―

― _¡Sí! ¡Yo soy el príncipe mestizo!_ ―Escuchó Harry la voz de nuevo en su cabeza. Era el recuerdo de lo vivido instantes atrás―

Harry Potter se irguió lentamente del suelo con ayuda de Ron Weasley. Aturdido aún por el encuentro que tuvo con el ex profesor de las artes obscuras. El muchacho tenía los ojos verdes perdido en dirección dónde Severus Snape, Bellatriz Lastrange, Draco Malfoy y los mortífagos hicieron desaparición.

―¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó temeroso el pelirrojo―

La marca tenebrosa surcó los cielos y ambos muchachos levantaron la vista ante la imagen imponente. Perdieron la vista ahí unos instantes, permitiendo que la angustia les llenara por completo. Harry miró por primera vez a su amigo, intentando hacerle saber que seguía ahí y Ron asintió abstraído. El pelirrojo sonrío amargamente y le ayudó a incorporarse. Ambos se dirigieron al patio tras la torre de astronomía tan rápido como les permitieron los pies.

Encontraron a media escuela rodeando el cuerpo de Dumbledore. Se escuchaban murmullos y sollozos aunados a caras alargadas y congoja. Harry se abrió paso entre la multitud y se echó de rodillas al lado del cuerpo. Lo golpeó un torbellino de sentimientos: angustia, dolor, sufrimiento, impotencia entre otros más. Tocó con cariño las barbas blancas de aquel anciano que yacía en el suelo, añorando que sólo fuera una pesadilla. Acarició el pecho del hombre comprobando la carencia de latidos y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Tomó con cuidado el guardapelo que encontraron en aquella cueva y lo apuñó en su mano, haciéndose la fiera promesa de que continuaría con la búsqueda de esos endemoniados artefactos.

Ginny Weasle le secundó. Y rodeó con los brazos a Harry, intentando confortar su dolor. Él muchacho se prendó de ella, en un abrazo poseso. Rompiendo en llanto. Todas las varitas de los presentes se alzaron, con la luz en punta. Un destello luminoso se dispersó de cada una, alzándose hasta el cielo y borrando la horripilante imagen de la marca tenebrosa.

Hermione Granger se encontraba parada a unos cuantos pasos, con las lágrimas esparcidas por las mejillas y abrazándose a sí misma. No cabía en la credulidad de la situación ni mucho menos concretaba ¿de qué manera pudo pasar aquello? Su mente era una maraña de ideas, de deducciones ¿Cómo llegaron los mortífagos ahí? ¿Por qué Severus Snape le dio muerte al profesor? ¿Por qué Draco estaba entre sus filas? Esa última cuestión le provocó tanto dolor.

¿Cómo pudo creer en él? ¿Cómo podía querer a Draco Malfoy? No sabía porque lloraba en sí. La muerte de profesor, el evidente sufrimiento de Harry, las mentiras de Draco o todo en conjunto.

Xxx

― " _Para el señor de las tinieblas" "Sé que moriré mucho antes de lea esto..pero quiero que sepa que fui yo quien descubrió su secreto" "He robado el Horrocrux autentico y lo destruiré en cuanto pueda" "Afrontaré la muerte con la esperanza de cuando encuentre a su igual volverá a ser mortal"_ ―La voz de Hermione Granger se detuvo. Desdobló con cuidado el papel que antes leía. Miró a Harry, después a Ron desbordante de intriga. El papel no aportaba muchos datos. Nada en sí:― _"R.A.B."_ ―

Los tres chicos guardaron silencio. El viento rosaba sus caras y el atardecer que la torre de astronomía les permitía ver, era de los más esplendorosos en Howarts.

―¿R.A.B.? ―preguntó Hermione―

―No lo sé―dijo Harry―Pero quien quiera que sea, tiene el Horrocrux real―miró a sus compañeros en intermitente―lo que significa que todo fue una pérdida de tiempo. Todo.―

Se quedaron en silencio un momento más. Y el ambiente se relajó. Hermione sonrió cómplice y pensó que tal vez era necesario animar un poco a su amigo. No podían los tres tener el corazón roto y estrujado. Al menos uno merecía una pizca de felicidad.

―A Ron no le molesta ¿sabes? ―le dijo Hermione con picardía―

Harry hizo un gesto sin comprender.

―Lo de tú y Ginny―respondió la chica. Harry sonrió―pero si fuera tú, mantendría el besuqueo al mínimo cuando él esté cerca―

Harry río. Era la primera vez que lo veían sonreír en semanas. Hermione y Ron solo podían deducir cómo el chico se sentía. Y el sufrimiento que ella cargaba a cuestas no sería otra razón para preocuparlo. Debía lidiar con ello a solas. Harry le miró con sospecha. La conocía lo suficiente, además de que dedujo―bastante tarde―lo que sucedió entre ella y Malfoy. Iba a comentar algo al respecto, y la muchacha interpretando sus intenciones le hizo una mueca. No deseaba tener esa conversación frente a Ron.

―No regresaré Hermione―terminó por decir Harry al entender aquella evasiva. Zanjó el asunto virando la conversación a otro tema―Tengo que terminar lo que Dumbledore comenzó. Y no sé dónde me llevará eso. Pero cuando pueda les haré saber a ti y a Ron dónde estoy―

―Siempre admiré tu valentía Harry. Pero algunas veces eres muy terco―Hermione sonrió de medio lado con autosuficiencia―¿En realidad no crees que podrás encontrar los Horrocruxes tu solo? ¿Cierto? ―

Hubo silencio de nuevo. Harry contempló esa cuestión.

―Nos necesitas Harry―murmuró Hermione condescendiente―

Harry hizo una mueca, apretó las mandíbulas no muy convencido de querer llevar a sus amigos a lo que el suponía el fin del mundo, el fin de la vida misma. Pero ellos se veían tan dispuestos. No discutiría con una mano amiga, al final de cuentas como ella dijo los necesitaba más que nunca. Hermione encontró un motivo para lanzarse a la lucha, que no solo era la libertad del mundo mágico, sino que vivir enamorada de un hombre que no era para ella, no valía la pena. Al menos daría su vida por una causa noble y no sufriría más. O quizá, la lucha le brindaría olvido. Y si lograba sobrevivir reharía su destino.

¿Y Ron?

Ron los seguiría al fin del mundo. Porque los amaba. A ella más que nadie.

Xxx

―Dime Severus...¿el muchacho lo hizo? ―preguntó con duda. Analizó con bastante escrutinio―

―Sí mi señor―respondió el aludido. Sus ojos no se distrajeron nunca. Estaban fijos en el hombre sentado tras de la silla en la mesa del comedor. Los presenten soltaron un silbido de júbilo―

Voldemort sonrió, o mas bien enseñó todos los dientes. Sus compinches lo hicieron por igual, temiendo que si no, este les reprendiera.

―¿Es cierto Bella? ―escudriñó Voldemort a la mujer―

Ella levantó el rostro con autosuficiencia y miró de reojo a Severus. No convenía contradecir al hombre ya que, ella misma presenció la promesa inquebrantable que su hermana hizo con Snape. Si lo negaba, no sólo Draco corría peligro. Narcissa también.

―Si mi señor. Yo misma lo he visto―mintió e hizo una reverencia exagerada―

Voldemort volvió a sonreír satisfecho por la respuesta. Hizo invitación con la mano para que ambos se sentaran en sus respectivos lugares en la mesa del comedor Malfoy. Confiaba en Bella y Snape más que en ningún otro y no tenía ninguna duda de su lealtad.

―¡Perfecto! ¡Perfecto! ¡Tráiganme al muchacho! ―dijo. Se levantó de su asiento casi echando de sus piernas a la serpiente enrollada. Esta siseó molesta―¡Oh Nagini! ¡es momento de celebrar! ―

.

.

Draco Malfoy andaba de un lado a otro desesperado, buscando una manera de mandar mensaje a Hermione pero ¿Cómo lo iniciaría? ¿Qué le diría? ¿tendría que pedir disculpas por sus elecciones? Que al final de cuenta no eran tan suyas, si no de sus padres. Él solo fue un peon mas en los planes de ellos.

―¡Maldita sea! ―dijo―

La puerta de su habitación se abrió estrepitosamente y apareció Fenrir Greyback. El hombre lobo sonrío con malicia. Estudió al chico, como el lobo estudia a la presa. Sigiloso, en silencio, con los ojos llameantes y la boca reseca. El instinto salvaje y animal palpitándole en las venas. Draco, temiendo de sus intenciones blandió la varita. Grayback soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

―Nada en este mundo me daría mas regocijo que unirte a mi familia―dijo airoso―pero me temo que me han amenazado. Eres intocable muchacho. Serías un buen compinche, sin duda. Además una buena lección para el presumido de tu padre. No temas. No te hare daño. Te manda llamar el Lord―las aletas de sus fosas nasales se abrieron, olisqueando una vez mas su alrededor y volvió a reír ufano―¡Oh! La sangre fresca, es tan deliciosa―

Draco levantó mas la varita, en amenaza sincera a lanzar un hechizo. Greyback se carcajeo como antes y salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas. Su risa estridente desapareció junto con el por las escaleras. El miedo corroyó hasta los huesos del muchacho, Voldemort no debía saber que él no mató a Dumbledor, haría apelación con todas sus fuerzas a la Oclumancia. Se juró a si mismo que no permitiría leer ni un recuerdo, ni un ápice de sus sentimientos. Intentó respirar y dejó la varita en su bolsillo. Tenía que tranquilizarse, ya luego buscaría un cuervo y enviaría un mensaje a Hermione.

Draco llegó al comedor que se hallaba repleto de gente sentada alrededor de la larga y ornamentada mesa. Todos guardaban silencio. Los muebles de la estancia estaban arrinconados de cualquier manera contra las paredes, y la única fuente de luz era el gran fuego que ardía en la chimenea, bajo una elegante repisa de mármol coronada con un espejo de marco dorado.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, alzaron la vista para observar el elemento más extraño de la escena: una figura humana, al parecer inconsciente, colgaba cabeza abajo sobre la mesa y giraba despacio, como si pendiera de una cuerda invisible, reflejándose en el espejo y en la desnuda y pulida superficie de la mesa. Ninguna de las personas sentadas bajo esa singular figura le prestaba atención, excepto un joven pálido, situado casi debajo de ella, qué parecía incapaz de dejar de mirarla cada poco.

—Draco, mi querido Draco —dijo la voz potente y clara desde la cabecera de la mesa—casi llegas tarde.

Quien había hablado se sentaba justo enfrente de la chimenea, de modo que al principio el recién llegado sólo apreciaba su silueta. Sin embargo, al acercarse un poco más distinguió su rostro en la penumbra, un rostro liso y sin una pizca de vello, serpentino, con dos rendijas a modo de orificios nasales y ojos rojos y refulgentes de pupilas verticales; su palidez era tan acusada que parecía emitir un resplandor nacarado.

—Aquí, Draco —dijo Voldemort señalando el asiento que tenía a su derecha—

El aludido ocupó el asiento. La mayoría de los presentes siguió con la mirada al joven, y Voldemort se dirigió a él en primer lugar.

—¿Y bien? —

Draco tragó saliva, a pesar de que sentó con serelidad y elegancia cada parte de su cuerpo temía por errar en la respuesta.

—Todo a sucedido de acuerdo..de acuerdo a sus planes—dijo sin mirar al sujeto—

El interés de los reunidos se incrementó notoriamente: unos se pusieron en tensión, otros se rebulleron inquietos en el asiento, y todos miraron alternativamente a Draco y Voldemort.

—Conque sí ... —respondió Voldemort—¡Mírame cuando te hablo! —exigió y dio un golpe a la mesa. Varios, no solo Draco dieron un salto a la sorpresa—

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Draco con tal vehemencia que algunos de los presentes desviaron la vista, tal vez temiendo que también a ellos los abrasara su ferocidad. No obstante, Draco apretó los puños y le sostuvo la mirada sin perder la calma. Pasados unos instantes, la boca sin labios de Voldemort esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Bien. Muy bien ¿y la varita? —siseó muy cerca del rostro del muchacho—

— ¿La varita?—respondió confuso Draco.

—Mi señor... —Snape, sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, se inclinó un poco para mirar a Voldemort—Me temo que no pudimos extraerla, Dumbledore será enterrado con ella—

Todas las caras se volvieron hacia él. Voldemort hizo una mueca de repugnacia y volvió a golpear la mesa con rabia.

—¡Que nadie puede hacer sus encomiendas debidamente? ¡tengo que hacelo todo yo mismo? —

Se levantó y empezó a andar alrededor de la gran mesa. Siseando y maldiciendo. La serpiente le seguía.

—Hay algo mas que le concierne a mi señor—Dijo Severus Snape— Harry Potter ya no permanece en el castillo. Ha ido donde los muggles. Los tios muggles—

Al escuchar esa ultima palabra Voldemort paró en seco e hizo otra mueca mas.

—¡Muggles! ¡malditos todos! ¡ya verán! ¡de mi cuenta corre que esa estirpe desaparezca! —vociferó.

Draco trató de acompasar su respiración, al menos la conversación tomó otro sentido y el señor tenebroso olvidó sus cuestiones para con él. Quizá, teniendo un poco de esperanza dejaría la saña para otra ocasión.

—¿Y ? —

—Mi señor, la Orden del Fénix planea sacar a Harry Potter de su actual refugio el próximo sábado al anochecer—

—Conque el sábado... al anochecer —repitió Voldemort.

Sus ojos se clavaron ahora en los de Snape, y de igual le sostuvo la mirada sin perder la calma.

—Bien. Muy bien. ¿Y esa información procede?... —

—De esa fuente de la que ya hemos hablado —respondió Snape.

—Mi señor... —Yaxley, sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, se inclinó un poco para mirar a Voldemort y Snape. Todas las caras se volvieron hacia él—. Mi señor, yo he oído otra cosa—dijo, y calló, pero en vista de que Voldemort no respondía, añadió—: A Dawlish, el auror, se le escapó que Potter no será trasladado hasta el día treinta, es decir, la noche antes de que el chico cumpla diecisiete años.

Snape sonrió y comentó:

—Mi fuente ya me advirtió que planeaban dar una pista falsa; debe de ser ésa. No cabe duda de que a Dawlish le han hecho un encantamiento _confundus_. No sería la primera vez; todos sabemos que es muy vulnerable—

—Le aseguro, mi señor, que Dawlish parecía muy convencido —insistió Yaxley—

—Si le han hecho un encantamiento _confundus_ , es lógico que así sea —razonó Snape—. Te aseguro, Yaxley, que la Oficina de Aurores no volverá a participar en la protección de Harry Potter. La Orden cree que nos hemos infiltrado en el ministerio—

—En eso la Orden no se equivoca, ¿no? —intervino un individuo rechoncho sentado a escasa distancia de Yaxley; soltó una risita espasmódica y algunos lo imitaron.

Pero Voldemort no rió; dejaba vagar la mirada por el cuerpo que giraba lentamente suspendido encima de la mesa, al parecer absorto en sus pensamientos.

—Mi señor —continuó Yaxley—, Dawlish cree que utilizarán un destacamento completo de aurores para trasladar al chico... —

El Señor Tenebroso levantó una mano grande y blanca; el hombre enmudeció al instante y lo miró con resentimiento mientras escuchaba cómo le dirigía de nuevo la palabra a Snape:

—¿Dónde piensan esconder al chico? —

—En casa de un miembro de la Orden —contestó Snape— Según nuestra fuente, le han dado a ese lugar toda la protección que la Orden y el ministerio pueden proporcionar. Creo que una vez que lo lleven allí habrá pocas probabilidades de atraparlo, mi señor; a menos, por supuesto, que el ministerio haya caído antes del próximo sábado, lo cual nos permitiría descubrir y deshacer suficientes sortilegios para burlar las protecciones que resten—

—¿Qué opinas, Yaxley? —preguntó Voldemort mientras el fuego de la chimenea se reflejaba de una manera extraña en sus encarnados ojos—. ¿Habrá caído el ministerio antes del próximo sábado? —

Una vez más, todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia Yaxley, que se enderezó y replicó:

—Mi señor, tengo buenas noticias a ese respecto. Con grandes dificultades y tras ímprobos esfuerzos, he conseguido hacerle una maldición _imperius_ a Pius Thicknesse.

Los que se hallaban cerca de Yaxley se mostraron impresionados, y su vecino, Dolohov —un hombre de cara alargada y deforme— le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Algo es algo —concedió Voldemort—. Pero no podemos basar todos nuestros planes en una sola persona; Scrimgeour debe estar rodeado por los nuestros antes de que yo entre en acción. Si fracasara en mi intento de acabar con la vida del ministro, me retrasaría mucho—

—Sí, mi señor, tiene razón. Pero Thicknesse, como jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, mantiene contactos regulares no sólo con el ministro, sino también con los jefes de todos los departamentos del ministerio. Ahora que tenemos controlado a un funcionario de tan alta jerarquía, creo que será fácil someter a los demás, y entonces trabajarán todos juntos para acabar con Scrimgeour—

—Siempre que no descubran a nuestro amigo Thicknesse antes de que él haya convertido a los restantes —puntualizó Voldemort—. En todo caso, sigue siendo poco probable que me haya hecho con el ministerio antes del próximo sábado— Si no es posible capturar al chico una vez que haya llegado a su destino, tendremos que hacerlo durante su traslado—

—En eso jugamos con ventaja, mi señor —afirmó Yaxley que parecía decidido a obtener cierta aprobación por parte de Voldemort—, puesto que tenemos algunos hombres infiltrados en el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Si Potter se aparece o utiliza la Red Flu, lo sabremos de inmediato—

—No hará ninguna de esas cosas —terció Snape—. La Orden evita cualquier forma de transporte controlada o regulada por el ministerio; desconfían de todo lo que tenga que ver con la institución—

—Mucho mejor —repuso Voldemort—. Porque tendrá que salir a campo abierto, y así será más fácil atraparlo. —Miró otra vez el cuerpo que giraba con lentitud y continuó—: Me ocuparé personalmente del chico. Ya se han cometido demasiados errores en lo que se refiere a Harry Potter, y algunos han sido míos. El hecho de que Potter siga con vida se debe más a mis fallos que a sus aciertos—

Todos lo miraron con aprensión; a juzgar por la expresión de sus rostros, temían que se los pudiera culpar de que Harry Potter siguiera existiendo. Sin embargo, Voldemort parecía hablar consigo mismo, sin recriminar nada a nadie, mientras continuaba contemplando el cuerpo inconsciente que colgaba sobre la mesa.

—He sido poco cuidadoso, y por eso la suerte y el azar han frustrado mis excelentes planes. Pero ahora ya sé qué he de hacer; ahora entiendo cosas que antes no entendía. Debo ser yo quien mate a Harry Potter, y lo haré—

En cuanto hubo pronunciado estas palabras y como en respuesta a ellas, se oyó un gemido desgarrador, un terrible y prolongadísimo alarido de angustia y dolor. Asustados, muchos de los presentes miraron el suelo, porque el sonido parecía provenir de debajo de sus pies.

—Colagusano —dijo Voldemort sin mudar el tono serio y sereno y sin apartar la vista del cuerpo que giraba— ¿no te he pedido que mantengas callado a nuestro prisionero? —

—Sí, m... mi señor —respondió resollando un individuo bajito situado hacia la mitad de la mesa; estaba tan hundido en su silla que, a primera vista, ésta parecía desocupada—

Se levantó del asiento y salió a toda prisa de la sala, dejando tras de sí un extraño resplandor plateado.

—Cómo iba diciendo —prosiguió el Señor Tenebroso, y escudriñó los tensos semblantes de sus seguidores—ahora lo entiendo todo mucho mejor. Ahora sé, por ejemplo, que para matar a Potter necesitaré que alguno de vosotros me preste su varita mágica ya que, nuestro querido Draco ha fallado en obtener la de Dumbledore—miró al muchacho con énfasis, luego sonrió con malicia—

Las caras de los reunidos reflejaron sorpresa; era como si acabara de anunciar que deseaba que alguno de ellos le prestara un brazo.

—¿No hay ningún voluntario? —su sonrisa se extendió más. Encontró la mejor forma de castigar a Draco— Veamos... Lucius, no sé para qué necesitas ya una varita mágica—

Lucius Malfoy levantó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos hundidos y con ojeras, y el resplandor de la chimenea daba un tono amarillento y aspecto céreo a su cutis. Cuando habló lo hizo con voz ronca:

—¡Mi señor! —

—La varita, Lucius. Quiero tu varita—

—Yo... —

Malfoy miró de soslayo a su esposa. Ella, casi tan pálida como él y con una larga melena rubia que le llegaba hasta la cintura, miraba al frente, pero por debajo de la mesa sus delgados dedos ciñeron ligeramente la muñeca de su esposo. A esa señal, Malfoy metió una mano bajo la túnica, sacó su varita mágica y se la entregó a Voldemort, que la sostuvo ante sus rojos ojos para examinarla con detenimiento.

—Dime, Lucius, ¿de qué es? —

—De olmo, mi señor —susurró Malfoy—

—-¿Y el núcleo central? —

—De dragón, mi señor. De fibras de corazón de dragón—

—¡Fantástico! —exclamó Voldemort. Sacó su varita y comparó la longitud de ambas.

Lucius Malfoy hizo un fugaz movimiento involuntario con el que dio la impresión de que esperaba recibir la varita de su amo a cambio de la suya. A Voldemort no le pasó por alto; abrió los ojos con malévola desmesura y cuestionó:

—¿Darte mi varita, Lucius? ¿Mi varita, precisamente? —

—Algunos rieron por lo bajo—. Te he regalado la libertad, Lucius. ¿Acaso no tienes suficiente con eso? Sí... es cierto, me he fijado en que últimamente ni tú ni tu familia parecéis felices... ¿Tal vez os desagrada mi presencia en vuestra casa, Lucius? —

—¡No, mi señor! ¡En absoluto! —

—Mientes, Lucius... —

La voz de Voldemort siguió emitiendo un suave silbido incluso después de que su cruel boca hubiera acabado de mover los labios. Pero el sonido fue intensificándose poco a poco, y uno o dos magos apenas lograron reprimir un escalofrío al notar que una criatura corpulenta se deslizaba por el suelo, bajo la mesa.

La enorme serpiente reapareció y trepó con lentitud por la silla de Voldemort; continuó subiendo (parecía interminable) y se le acomodó sobre los hombros. El cuello del reptil era tan grueso como el muslo de un hombre, y los ojos, cuyas pupilas semejaban dos rendijas verticales, miraban con fijeza, sin parpadear. El Señor Tenebroso la acarició distraídamente con sus largos y delgados dedos, mientras observaba con persistencia a Lucius Malfoy.

—¿Por qué será que los Malfoy se muestran tan descontentos con su suerte? ¿Acaso durante años no presumieron, precisamente de desear mi regreso y mi ascenso al poder? —

—Por supuesto, mi señor —afirmó Lucius y, con mano temblorosa, se enjugó el sudor del labio superior—. Lo deseábamos...y lo deseamos—

La esposa de Malfoy, sentada a la izquierda de su marido, asintió con una extraña y rígida cabezada, pero evitando mirar a Voldemort o a la serpiente. Draco, que se hallaba ahora observando el cuerpo inerte que pendía sobre ellos, echó un vistazo fugaz a Voldemort y volvió a desviar la mirada, temeroso de establecer contacto visual con él nuevamente.

—Mi señor —dijo con voz emocionada Bellatrix Lastrange situada hacia la mitad de la mesa— es un honor alojaros aquí, en la casa de nuestra familia. Nada podría complacernos más—

Narcisa adoptó una actitud tensa e impasible, en tanto que Bellatrix se inclinaba hacia Voldemort, pues las palabras no le bastaban para expresar sus ansias de proximidad.

—«Nada podría complacernos más» —repitió Voldemort ladeando un poco la cabeza mientras la miraba—. Eso significa mucho viniendo de ti, Bellatrix—

La mujer se ruborizó y los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas de gratitud.

—Mi señor sabe que digo la pura verdad—

—«Nada podría complacernos más...» ¿Ni siquiera lo compararías con el feliz acontecimiento que, según tengo entendido, se ha producido esta semana en el seno de tu familia? —

Bellatrix lo miró con los labios entreabiertos y evidente desconcierto.

—No sé a qué se refiere, mi señor—

—Me refiero a tu sobrina, Bellatrix. Y también de ustedes, Lucius y Narcisa. Acaba de casarse con Remus Lupin, el hombre lobo. Deben de estar muy orgullosos—

Hubo un estallido de risas burlonas. Los seguidores de Voldemort intercambiaron miradas de júbilo y algunos incluso golpearon la mesa con el puño. La enorme serpiente, molesta por tanto alboroto, abrió las fauces y silbó, furiosa; pero los mortífagos no la oyeron, porque se regocijaban con la humillación de Bellatrix y los Malfoy. El rostro de Bellatrix, que hasta ese momento había mostrado un leve rubor de felicidad, se cubrió de feas manchas rojas.

—¡No es nuestra sobrina, mi señor! —gritó para hacerse oír por encima de las risas—. Nosotras, Narcisa y yo, no hemos vuelto a mirar a nuestra hermana desde que se casó con el sangre sucia. Esa mocosa no tiene nada que ver con nosotras, ni tampoco la bestia con que se ha casado—

—¿Qué dices tú, Draco? —preguntó Voldemort, y aunque no subió la voz, se le oyó con claridad a pesar de las burlas y los abucheos—. ¿Te ocuparás de los cachorritos? ¿De los muggles? ¿incluyendo la amiga de Harry Potter?-

Los ojos grises de Draco se dispararon inmediatamente hacia Voldemort encontrándose con aquella sonrisa ladina y los ojos malévolos llenos de extasiada felicidad.

—¿Qué opinas eh? —se acercó al chico a paso ralo—me parece a mí, que me gustaría hacerme cargo de ella personalmente—siseó—

La sonrisa estridente del señor tenebroso resonó en la habitación. El muchacho miró con horror el cuerpo inerte y la hilaridad iba en aumento en la habitación. Aterrado, Draco Malfoy miró a su padre, que tenía la mirada clavada en el regazo, y luego buscó la de su madre. Ella negó con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible y siguió contemplando de forma inexpresiva la pared que tenía enfrente. Voldemort tomó asiento de nuevo.

—¡Basta! —exclamó Voldemort acariciando a la enojada serpiente—¡Basta, he dicho! —Las risas se apagaron al instante—. Muchos de los más antiguos árboles genealógicos enferman un poco con el tiempo —añadió mientras Bellatrix lo miraba implorante y ansiosa— Ustedes deben podar el suyo para que siga sano, cortar esas partes que amenazan la salud de las demás, ¿entendido? —

—Sí, mi señor —susurró Bellatrix, y los ojos volvieron a anegársele en lágrimas de gratitud— ¡En la primera ocasión! —

—La tendrás —aseguró el Señor Tenebroso—. Y lo mismo haremos con las restantes familias: cortaremos el cáncer que nos infecta hasta que sólo quedemos los de sangre verdadera... —

Acto seguido, levantó la varita mágica de Lucius Malfoy y, apuntando a la figura que giraba lentamente sobre la mesa, le dio una leve sacudida. Entonces la figura cobró vida, emitió un quejido y forcejeó como si intentara librarse de unas invisibles ataduras.

—¿Reconoces a nuestra invitada, Severus? —preguntó Voldemort.

Snape dirigió la vista hacia la cautiva colgada cabeza abajo. Los demás mortífagos lo imitaron, como si les hubieran dado permiso para expresar curiosidad. Cuando la mujer quedó de cara a la chimenea, gritó con una voz cascada por el terror:

—¡Severus! ¡Ayúdame! —

—¡Ah, sí! —replicó Snape mientras la prisionera seguía girando despacio.

—¿Y tú, Draco, sabes quién es? —inquirió Voldemort acariciándole el morro a la serpiente con la mano libre.

Draco negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Ahora que la mujer había despertado, el joven se sentía incapaz de seguir mirándola—. Claro, tú no asistías a sus clases. Para los que no lo saben, aquí les comunico que esta noche nos acompaña Charity Burbage, quien hasta hace poco enseñaba en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería—

Se oyeron murmullos de comprensión. Una mujer encorvada y corpulenta, de dientes puntiagudos, soltó una risa socarrona y comentó:

—Sí, la profesora Burbage enseñaba a los hijos de los magos y las brujas todo sobre los muggles, y les explicaba que éstos no son tan diferentes de nosotros... —

Un mortífago escupió en el suelo. Charity Burbage volvió a quedar de cara a Snape.

—Severus, por favor... por favor...—

—Silencio —ordenó Voldemort, y volvió a agitar la varita de Malfoy. Charity calló de golpe, como si la hubieran amordazado—. No satisfecha con corromper y contaminar las mentes de los hijos de los magos, la semana pasada la profesora Burbage escribió una apasionada defensa de los sangre sucia en _El Profeta_. Según ella, los magos debemos aceptar a esos ladrones de nuestro conocimiento y nuestra magia, y sostiene que la progresiva desaparición de los sangre limpia es una circunstancia deseable. Si por ella fuera, nos emparejaríamos todos con muggles o, ¿por qué no?, con hombres lobo.

Esa vez nadie rió: la rabia y el desprecio de la voz de Voldemort imponían silencio. Draco sintió un nudo en la garganta y se estremeció por las palabras duras. Si supiera aquel hombre que él guaraba sentimientos y muy fuertes por Hermione Granger ¡una muggle! ¡Sangre sucia! Probablemente acabaría con él ahí mismo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolpársele en los ojos ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué el destino lo había posicionado en aquella situación? Un ahogo se adueñó de su pecho. Su amor era una locura, nadie lo aceptaría y en medio de aquella guerra no había cabida para dejarlo florecer. Esa era la dura realidad con que fue golpeado en ese instante.

Por tercera vez, Charity Burbage volvió a quedar de cara a Snape, mientras las lágrimas se le escurrían entre los cabellos. Snape la miró de nuevo, impertérrito, mientras ella giraba.

—¡Avada Kedavra! —

Un destello de luz verde iluminó hasta el último rincón de la sala y Charity se derrumbó con resonante estrépito sobre la mesa, que tembló y crujió. Algunos mortífagos se echaron hacia atrás en los asientos y Draco se cayó de la silla.

—A cenar, Nagini —dijo Voldemort en voz baja—

La gran serpiente se meció un poco y, abandonando su posición sobre los hombros del Señor Tenebroso, se deslizó hasta la pulida superficie de madera.

Draco, tirado en el suelo miró con horror cómo la serpiente engullía aquel cuerpo y temió que por un momento fuera ella, su Hermione quién pudiera correr con la misma desgraciada suerte. Pensó, que de algún modo debía informarle lo sucedido esa noche. Al menos para que estuviera preparada sin importar que indirectamente eso estuviera ayudando al fastidioso de Potter. Iba a protegerla, a toda costa inclusive de si mismo.


End file.
